


Strangers No More

by Trtltot



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anxiety, Badass, Betaed, Bi-Curiosity, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Girls with Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Mild Gore, Musical References, Panic, Romance, Sexual Violence, Survival Instincts, Thank My Beta, Threats of Violence, Torture, fighting instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trtltot/pseuds/Trtltot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynette Bishop is one of the 100. Kept in solitary to keep her away from the guards, she thinks she gonna float when they come in to her cell. When they land on Earth, she is pleased to find a friend from her past, only he's different now. Will a new man step in or will the past still hold her heart. Though they aren't the only one's vying for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be closely following the show with the addition of my OC(s) and some personal exchanges between the characters. 
> 
> I would also like to point out the epic-ness that is my sweet beta, GeistAdamant. She has all the patience in the world when it comes to me.

“Prisoner two-seven-four, face the wall.” Lynette Bishop rolled her eyes as she got to her feet and turned to face the wall. “Hold out your right arm.”

“So this it? You’re gonna float me?” she asked with a sneer.

“Quiet.” One of the guards slapped a surprisingly painful metal bracelet over her right wrist. She looked over at the cold thing. It struck her as odd that they were going to accessorize her before her death.

“What’s going on?” She heard a noise just before a sharp pain bit into her side. She looked down to see the dart just as her vision went black. The darkness was thick as she tried to wake herself back up. It was akin to swimming in oil. She got snippets of sound first. Then she could feel her eyelids start to flutter. She was jostled awake to find herself strapped into a seat and squashed between the other residents of the sky box. _So they didn’t float me…_

“Prisoners of the Arc, hear me now.” Lynette rolled her eyes at the sound of the man who believed lecherous guards over a teenage girl. “You’ve been given a second chance. As your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this, not as just a chance for you, but as a chance for all of us.” She was going to barf. He didn’t give her a chance when a guard claimed she assaulted him. Sexually. “Indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would have sent others. Frankly, we’re sending you, because your crimes have made you expendable.”

“Your dad’s a dick, Wells.” Lynette was surprised to hear that he was on this strange ride of theirs. Why was the good boy with all the criminals? What could he have possibly done to earn himself a ticket?

“Those crimes will be forgiven. Your records wiped clean.” He was lying. He had to be. Lynette wouldn’t trust anyone in power ever again. Man or woman. But especially not a man. “Your drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain.” She stopped paying attention to the nonsense that the Chancellor was spewing to witness a far more interesting sight. One of the guys had gotten out of their restraints and was floating around. She found herself whooping with a few others at this display.

“Check it out. Your dad floated me after all.” It was the guy who had gone for a walk in space and had wasted a month’s worth of oxygen. She was impressed and kind of jealous. She wanted to know what it was like to be weightless. She wanted to wriggle free of her straps and float around, too. Then she remembered what woke her in the first place and thought it wiser to remain secure. It seemed she wasn’t the only one who wanted to join Finn and his float about the ship. It also seemed that she was the only smart one of the group.

Two other guys cut themselves loose and started floating around. It really did look like fun, but Lynette felt another jolt run through the ship. No. She was going to stay strapped in until they landed. Then she’d have fun. Finn was talking to Wells and— _I’ll be damned…_ Princess Clarke. She was the one in solitary for whatever reason. Not that Lynette could say much. She’d been put in solitary as well to keep herself and the guards separate. She was surprised that mommy hadn’t sprung her. This was going to be interesting with the Good Twins around.

Too fast, the ship lurched, sending Finn and the other two floaters flying. Lynette gripped on to her safety straps, pleading with the fibers to do their job. The lights flickered and sparks flew. People screamed. It was like a nightmare. They were all going to die. All because Jaha wanted to make some bid for survival on Earth. They were going to die, because the adults in power were all a bunch of pansies. Great.

A sudden force pushed from beneath her. A serious feel of deceleration rushed up the ship and Lynette thought she was going to vomit. The lights flashing off and on were not helping the feeling. A wash of sparks caught her in the chest and she screamed at the heat they brought. She wasn’t burned, but her clothes were singed and she was freaking out. Everyone was freaking out.

Then everything just stopped. She could hear things powering down and the sounds of heavy breathing filled her ears. She could feel her heart in her throat. Her knuckles were white from her grip on the seatbelts.

“Listen,” called one boy strapped to the wall in front of her. “No machine hum.” He was right. It was so quiet. Hollow even. As if on command, all the latches released on the straps. Lynette pulled the straps free and she rushed from the seat. She had to see it. Earth. Though they could get radiated to death on opening the door… Then again they would all suffocate and die in here if they didn’t. So, dead anyways, she might as well try to enjoy the view.

“The outer door’s on the lower level! Let’s go!” someone shouted. She was all for that. Then Lynette saw the princess crouch down. _That’s right!_ Finn and the other two guys. She made her way over to Clarke in time to hear her disagree with opening the doors. Lynette sighed and squatted next to Finn.

“Are you alright?” she asked. She pushed her waist length locks back over her shoulder and looked at Finn. He was pale and looked on the verge of tears. She could only guess at what he was thinking, because he seemed outwardly fine. If she was right about his train of thought… She would probably cry if she were him. She’d feel responsible for the deaths of those other two guys. She didn’t even know their names… It made her sad to a certain degree. “Come on.” She tried to get him to his feet and worked him to the ladder. There was nothing to be done for those boys now, no use in drowning in something you couldn’t control.

“That’s Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor!” What a thing to climb down a ladder to. Lynette paused in her descent and looked over at the door to see a male and female, both dark of hair standing together. If the girl was Octavia, then Lynette was willing to bet the guy was Bellamy. Octavia looked like she was trying to fight the crowd, but the guy held her back. He muttered something to her, but Lynette was too far to hear them. Whatever it was made her smile and then they both turned to the door. Lynette reached the floor and pushed to the front of the crowd. They were going to open the it.

The dark haired male pulled the door release and smoke and white light flooded the chamber. Lynette had to blink at the bright eye invasion. She hadn’t realized just how gloomy it was in the ship until right then. It was beautiful. So green and bright and crisp. She only ever imagined what it would really look like down here. So to actually see it… Her breath caught in her throat. And the smell. She had never been so happy to smell something in her entire life. It was sharp, yet sweet, with a little musk. Watching Octavia walk down the ramp and take the first steps on Earth in nearly a hundred years was amazing, but Lynette was a tad jealous.

“We’re back, bitches!” screamed Octavia. Lynette couldn’t agree more. People cheered before rushing on to the planet. It was a thrill. It had been a year since she had felt such clarity, such freedom. She jogged into the woods and danced. There was no music and she didn’t need any. She was just too happy to be alive.

“Lynette?” a voice called to her in a questioning tone. She turned in the middle of her little dance and her gaze fell on an old friend.

“John!” she screeched. She ran at the younger boy and launched into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck. He hugged her tight as he carried her surprise weight.

“It’s good to see you, too, Lyn,” he said with a breathy smile, letting her to her feet.

“Oh my god, I missed you,” Lynette couldn’t stop smiling. “Not surprised to see you, though.” She playfully punched her friend in the shoulder and some other guys gathered around them.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. Guys, this is my friend, Lyn. We go way back,” John Murphy introduced her to the guys and she shook all their hands. She had to wonder what they were all in for. She had to wonder if they knew what she was in for. If they did, and thought they could use that against her… Well they would be sorely mistaken. “So, hey. Happy birthday.”

“Yeah, I would say,” Lynette laughed. Today was her eighteenth birthday. When those guards came into her cell, she was sure she was going to die. Instead she got the best possible present ever. Earth. “Some gift.” Their little group had walked a short way when she spied Wells manhandling someone. She nudged John and nodded in their direction.

“Hey, hey, hey! Hands off of him. He's with us,” spoke John with some authority. Lynette was impressed by his tone. Then again, when they used to spend time together, she was usually the one doing all the talking. Clarke was with them and the guy from the wall. She arched a brow and decided to simply watch how things went down. John was a big boy now; he could handle himself. Plus, she wasn’t a big fan of the Prince and the Princess.

“Relax. We’re just trying to figure out where we are,” answered Wells. His hand movements implied surrender. He wasn’t looking for trouble. Though what made him think he could just put his hands on someone? _Daddy’s not here to save you now, Wells._ It wasn’t that she didn’t like him, it was more that he had never known the pain that she went through. He was privileged. But now, down here, things were going to be different. The sooner he realized that, the better off he would be.

“We’re on the ground.” Lynette whipped her head to the left, seeking the owner of the voice. It was that guy who opened the door. Octavia was standing beside him. That only confirmed for Lynette that he was indeed Bellamy Blake. Brother. Ex-guard. Janitor. What was he doing here? And wearing that jacket? “That not good enough for you?”

“We need to find Mount Weather.” Wells was walking towards Bellamy now. This could go wrong with a quickness if Bellamy didn’t like Wells. Bellamy looked like he could take care of himself. Plus, if her info was right, he _had_ been a guard. Wells, however looked like he had a purpose. “You heard my father’s message. That has to be our first priority.”

“Screw your father,” said Octavia. Lynette nodded her head in agreement. Chancellor Jaha was going to float her for something that wasn’t her fault. Forget him. “What? You think you’re in charge here? You, and your little princess?”

“Do you think we care who’s in charge?” The princess was one of the rare blondes on the Arc. Pretty, blue-eyed, and privileged. Lynette had an instant dislike of her. Now, she didn’t know her personally, but she didn’t need to. Clarke had everything she wanted. And got herself locked up. Lynette knew it wasn’t fair to blame Clarke for whatever she had been accused of. She could be like herself and been framed. Somehow Lynette doubted it. “We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we’ll get and the harder this’ll be. How long do you think we’ll last without those supplies? We’re looking at a twenty-mile trek. Okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave. Now.”

She had a point. A good one. She may not like the Chancellor or want to do his bidding, but they would need food. Lynette was already feeling a tad peckish… She looked to John, noting how he didn’t seem to care. He wouldn’t be going, she could tell. Lynette chewed the inside of her bottom lip. She didn’t actually want to do any work, but going to the mountain would grant her the ability to see the area and get something to eat.

“I got a better idea,” started Bellamy. “You two go. Find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change.” Lynette smiled at that. People cheered, agreeing that Clarke and Wells should do some work for once in their lives. Lynette was still going to go with them, but mostly for her own means. She wanted to see this new world of theirs.

“You’re not listening,” and then Wells opened his mouth… “We all need to go.” Lynette rolled her eyes. John was the one who seemed to have had enough with Wells speaking. He brushed passed her and pushed at Wells.

“Look at this everybody, Chancellor of Earth.” Lynette let out a breath of laughter. Wells really was acting like he was the new Chancellor. _Their_ Chancellor. Oh this was going to be interesting. Or at least that’s what she was thinking before she saw Wells swallow. She knew that the next words out of his mouth were going to be a mistake.

“You think that’s funny?” he asked John. Apparently, John did not because instead of responding with words, he moved on him, sweeping his ankle and sending the other man to the ground. Clarke cried out in alarm and some of the guys around Lynette moved to hold the blonde back. Lynette had the briefest curiosity as to whether or not it had been John’s plan to gang up on the prince all along. She hoped not, because that was just low. Wells got to his feet and there was no mistaking the limp he now had. It didn’t seem to matter to either guy; they were both determined. Lynette was getting bored with the shuffling between the two of them and was about to say something when Finn spun out of the air. She looked up to where he apparently came from and had to wonder how he got up there in first place. _Guess he’s not called Spacewalker for nothing._

“Kids got one leg,” he said, calm as a cucumber. “How ‘bout you wait ‘till it’s a fair fight?” Lynette watched the back of John’s head, waiting to see what he would do. Then she sighed and moved to his side. She placed a hand on his chest the other on his shoulder, holding him gently from behind.

“He has a point, John,” Lynette said sweetly to her friend. “This is just boring.” He looked to her, the look was not friendly at first. It was as if he didn’t realize it was her. She blinked at the taller man in mild surprise. Yes, it had been a year since they had seen each other, but had he changed that much?

“Hey, Spacewalker,” called Octavia. Lynette and John both looked to the girl, though John’s gaze went quickly back to Wells, watching him with an animalistic stare. Finn turned to Octavia, smile on his face before he was really looking at her. “rescue me next.” Lynette smiled at that. The floor girl had balls. She might actually like her. It was then that John walked off, grabbing one of his male friends. Lynette looked across the group and caught Bellamy’s gaze, though it was more for his sister than anyone else, before heading off after her friend.

“John,” she called. He slowed his pace for her to catch up. Lynette might have been older, but John was taller by nearly a head. “What was that?” He looked at her tersely before turning form her. She narrowed her eyes at his back as he took but a step away from her. No way he was going to ignore her. She launched herself at his back, taking him to the ground. “Have you forgotten who I am? You might be bigger than me, Johnny boy, but I know how to make you weak in the knees.”

She had all of her weight on his back. The guys they were with stepped back from the two of them. She pressed her chest into his shoulders trying to keep him pinned to the ground. Her long light chocolate locks covered his face and hers, most of it in the dirt. They used to wrestle before she was locked away. They used to do a lot of things, but times have changed. A lot, it seemed. He did a sort of push up and grabbed one of her arms. John pulled her from his back and scrambled on top of her.

“I haven’t forgotten,” he whispered to her. The moment was suddenly more intimate than she had wanted, especially with an audience. She head-butted him and scrambled from under him as he sat up to clutch at his forehead. She could feel the ghosts of hands on her and she shivered, visibly repulsed by her memory.

“I’m sorry,” she said not making eye contact. His friends just milled about not really looking at either of them, obviously uncomfortable. “I didn’t—you were…” She got to her feet and dusted herself off before holding a hand out to him. He refused her hand and got up on his own.

“I know,” was all he said as he walked away from her. She was left alone in the woods with the feel of unwelcome hands grabbing at her. There was a reason she had been locked away. A reason she hated Jaha. And her father. This was all his fault. Because he had to gamble. Because he couldn’t pay off his debts. Because she was all he had… She grunted and stalked back towards the drop ship. Following the sounds of voices.

Lynette walked into the middle of a conversation between Wells, Clarke, Finn. She figured they must be talking about Mount Weather and got closer to them. Wells looked grouchy as ever. He was sitting down so Lynette could assume why his sour puss face. Finn turned and grabbed at the kid that Wells had handled earlier and the kid who had been strapped in front of her on the ship. Now that she really looked at them, they both had been on the wall.

“Four of us,” Finn said. Lynette arched a brow. Did she hear correctly. Was he volunteering people to go with them? “Can we go now?”

“Sounds like a party,” Octavia joined the group just before Lynette was even with them. “Make it five.” Of course, close behind was her brother Bellamy. Was he going, too?

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” Guess not. Concern was plain on his face. He must really care. _Or he’s controlling as hell._

“Going for a walk,” answered Octavia. Cute.

“Call it six, 'cause I’m coming, too,” Lynette said, interrupting the conversation with her announcement. Though that seemed like small fry compared to what Clarke noticed.

“Where you trying to take this off?” She grabbed at Finn’s wrist and there was indeed a large scratch on the bracelet. That caused Lynette to look at her own wrist. Why were they wearing these things anyways? They had to have a purpose. The real question was: Did Lynette care what its purpose was? Not really, no.

“Yeah. So?” Finn responded.

“So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Arc.” Well that was interesting. Lynette still didn’t care. She was getting bored with all the standing around, she wanted to explore. She didn’t care about the Arc anymore. She hadn’t for nearly two years. “Take it off and they’ll think you’re dead.”

“Should I care?” Good question, Finn.

“Well I don’t know. Do you want the people you love to think you’re dead?” Finn seemed perplexed by that thought. Lynette on the other hand would be just fine if her father thought she were dead. If he hadn’t been floated yet. God, she hoped he was gone. “Do you want them to follow you down here in two months, because they won’t if they think we’re dying.” Lynette popped her neck and found herself looking at Bellamy. He had such a cute face. She wondered what he was thinking. He looked like he had an idea. “Okay. Now let’s go.”

Finally. Lynette swept her hair over her shoulder, wishing dearly that she had a tie or something with her. Alas, she did not. All she had was what she was arrested with. Her boots, her jeans, her tank top, and her jacket. But no hair tie. She grabbed at the wavy mass and started turning it in her hands. Maybe she could get it to stay in some weird spiral bun? She walked as she wound it up and spied John watching her from a distance. She looked away, not wanting to read his face. Octavia caught up to her with a bright smile. The younger girl looked ecstatic to go explore the area.

“That looks cool,” she gestured to Lynette’s hair. She had just finished spinning it and was now trying to make the corded bun.

“Thanks,” she replied with a smile.

“Think it’ll stay up?” questioned the younger girl. Lynette pulled it tight as she ran out of hair. It seemed steady for the moment, but there really was no telling. Maybe the dirt she got in her hair from her little match with John would help keep it together? Maybe not.

“I hope so. Unless you have a hair tie on you?” she asked Octavia. The girl actually checked both her wrists before shrugging. “Damn.” Lynette and Octavia both laughed. It was nice to laugh. Lynette felt like she hadn’t laughed in forever. “I’m Lynette Bishop.” She introduced herself. She already knew who she was talking to, but let Octavia introduce herself anyways. She then picked up her pace when she eyed the princess catching up.

Lynette caught up to the boys and greeted them in turn. The two boys she didn’t know were Monty and Jasper. Monty was twirling some plant between his fingers while Jasper simply smiled and adjusted his goggles on his head. He had such floppy curls and Lynette wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

The group had been walking a while, moving in the right direction, but taking in the sights as well. This place was so beautiful. Lynette wanted to find a nice corner and just live up in a tree. She could do that right? Of course she could, who was going to tell her otherwise? No one. She was walking with Jasper and Monty, finding them better company than Clarke, while Octavia was busy trying to get close to Finn.

They were passing through what looked like embankments of violets, though Lynette was never one for plants. She thought they were pretty, but she didn’t really know one from the other. That was not her thing. Singing was her thing. She’d actually been humming the entire time they were out. The boys paused and Lynette almost ran into Monty. She peered around her new friends and watched Finn put one of the pretty flowers in Octavia's hair. Jasper mumbled something about game and Lynette just snickered behind them.

“That, my friend, is poison sumac,” spoke Monty plucking one of the small flowers. Octavia had a mini freak out, swiping the flower from her hair.

“It is?” she asked.

“The flowers aren’t poisonous. They’re medicinal. Calming actually,” he answered, shoving the flower into his mouth. “Like her humming.” Lynette’s brows rose. She hadn’t meant for anyone to hear her. Nice to know someone liked it though.

“His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on the Arc,” Jasper said, answering the unspoken question. Lynette was impressed. She plucked a few of the flowers and tucked them gently into her pocket. Maybe she could shove some of them down Johns throat and get him to relax long enough for them to get reacquainted. Probably not, but it didn’t hurt to have a few on hand.

“Hey, guys. Would you try to keep up?” called Clarke from a short distance in front of them. Lynette rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed. Maybe she should make her eat the flowers… Finn asked her how she blocked everything around them out. Seriously. They were on Earth. The first people to do so in ninety-seven years. And the blonde princess didn’t seem to care. She then answered in a very Clarke manner talking about the fact that they hadn’t seen any animals. Or that they had been exposed long enough to die from radiation.

“We probably haven’t seen any animals, because we’re traipsing around the forest, making all the noise possible,” Lynette answered sarcastically. Octavia looked at Lynette before nodding in agreement. Even Jasper agreed. “As for the radiation, I think we would know by now if we were going to die from it. Question: anybody feel nauseas, tingling, or wrong in general?” Everyone but Clarke shook their heads. “No? Then yeah, I’m pretty sure we’re good.” Clarke walked off in a huff as a response to her. Octavia then made a comment that seriously mirrored Lynette’s earlier thoughts. Oh yeah, she could like this girl.

“I gotta know what you two did to get busted,” asked Finn after cresting a small hill.

“Seriously, you two are too good to be bad,” Lynette said with a smile. She tugged gently on Jaspers hair as she passed them up. Monty implied that they had pretty much smoked up the garden. Jasper complained that someone forgot to replace what had been taken. Lynette laughed.

“Why didn’t I meet you guys before I was locked away?” she giggled. “It would have made certain things infinitely more bearable.” She wasn’t smiling now.

“What did you do, Lyn?” asked Monty. She cast a glance over her shoulder and thought about telling them the truth, but she knew that they would change how they acted around her. She would have, were she in their shoes…

“My father gambled,” she said instead. “That’s really all I want to say about it.” She had a tight smile on her face. Monty simple nodded, accepting her answer for the half-truth that it was.

“What about you, Octavia?” Jasper asked stupidly. “What they get you for?” Really? Did he not here what people said before they left the ship earlier? Everyone tensed, knowing the answer.

“Being born,” she said. She then picked up her pace and moved ahead of the group. Lynette let out an annoyed breath and looked back at Jasper with an irritated expression before rushing after Octavia. The girls didn’t get far before they were with Clarke. The blonde was crouched and quiet. It took a moment, but then Lynette followed her line of sight and found what had silenced the other girl. There was a deer. It was just standing there, nibbling on the terrain. _So much for no animals,_ Lynette thought with a grin.

Finn was the next to get to them. Clarke turned to him with a finger pressed to her lips. He dropped instantly into a squatting position between Clarke and Octavia. Lynette felt, more than saw, Monty and Jasper come up last. Everyone was stock still and quiet as possible. It was amazing. The first animal they had ever seen. It was slender and a pale greyish tan color. The antlers marked it as male according to all the old texts. She so desperately wanted to go up and touch it. If she remembered what the teachers said on the Arc, deer, if approached gently, were quite nice.

“No animals, huh,” spoke Finn softly to Clarke. She seemed too in awe for words, but she did smile at the boy. Finn then moved forward. Lynette followed him closely, as silently as she could. If he was going to touch it, she was, too. She grabbed lightly on to the back of his jacket, making sure the two didn’t go too fast. Finn then stepped on a twig, snapping it. The deer reacted, head coming away from the ground and swinging in their direction. Everyone jumped back slightly; gasps all around. The deer had two heads. Not even seamlessly, but more like something pushed two together and the meat of the faces caved in the grossest way possible. It must have spotted the group, because it just hopped off. It moved like a deer. Looked like a deer. But with two faces… It took everyone a moment, to deal with what they had seen. Once everyone was able to walk and think and breathe again. They walked in silence for a bit before they got to a hill.

“Know what I’d like to know?” called Finn as they made their way down the steep hill. One wrong step would mean rolling to the bottom. And it was quite the obstacle course on the way down. “Why send us down today after ninety-seven years? What changed?”

“Who cares?” answered Octavia. “I’m just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I’m spinning in a forest.”

“I second that,” called Lynette. “Today’s my eighteenth birthday. If they’d waited any longer, I’d be floating in space, dead. Instead I’m down here breathing real air.” To show her happy state, Lynette actually did a front hand spring. She had a bright smile on her face, trying her damnedest to forget that weird deer. The action got a cheer from Octavia and Lynette smiled even more.

“Maybe they found something on the satellite,” offered Monty. It seemed no one was really in the mood for fun anymore. Two-faced deer will do that to a person. “Ya’ know? Like an old weather satellite or…” “It wasn’t a satellite,” spoke Clarke from the back of the group. “The Arc is dying.” Everyone stopped and turned towards her.

“Say what, now?” said Lynette, baffled by her statement. Everyone looked at Clarke as she just trudged on like she hadn’t said anything of import. Even Lynette, who had no one she loved up there, was surprised by the news. She had friends… And they were going to die…

“At the current population level, there’s roughly three months left of life support. Maybe four, now that we’re gone.”

“So that was the secret they locked you up to keep?” Finn asked her. Worry was etched on to his pretty face, but his brain was apparently working full steam ahead. It made sense. Clarke was the only one beside Lynette who had been in solitary confinement. It made sense that she had to have either done something traumatic or knew some deadly secret. Deadly secret it was… “Why they kept you in solitary? Why they floated your old man?”

“My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw,” answered Clarke. Lynette was surprised… How long ago did this happen? Was it while she was locked up? Or had she heard about it and just forgotten. People were always being floated for stupid reasons… So she almost never paid any attention unless one of her friends were involved. “He thought the people had a right to know.” Damn straight they did. “The council disagreed. My… Mother disagreed.” Of course they did… “They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were going to go public anyway when Wells…”

Now it all fit together. The princess agreed with her father. And the prince agreed with his. That’s why they were fighting. Lynette could understand the council’s worries about causing a panic, but to just stand silently by, letting people die… No one ever knowing the truth… They were going to start killing people if Earth didn’t present a viable option. Lynette just shook her head in disgust. Not just any people, but the working class. Those would be the first to go…

“What, turned in your dad?” Finn finished Clarke’s sentence. Yeah, that was it. Her bestie betrayed her and got her father killed. Clarke skipped over any form of confirmation, stating that the guards showed up before they could get the message out. Just another reason to dislike people in power. Especially when Clarke said that even if they all died on Earth, at least the Arc had more time. Time… paid for with the lives of children. Monty voiced Lynette’s thought about them killing more people. In a morbid way, she was glad that she wasn’t the only one thinking it…

“Good,” Octavia said. All eyes went to her. “After what they did to me, I say float ‘em all.” Lynette couldn’t necessarily disagree, but at least she had friends. Octavia didn’t. All she knew was a hole in the floor and that they would kill her for being alive… If Lynette didn’t have friends still on the Arc… Yeah. They could all die and she’d be just fine. But that wasn’t case… Jasper hurried off after Octavia and Lynette simply followed. First the deer and now this. Her walk was getting way too heavy.

She didn’t go too far, passing up Jasper without really looking. It wasn’t until she stood next to a half-naked Octavia that she realized what was going on. There was water. A nice little river. And Octavia was no longer wearing pants. She smiled at the younger girl and followed suit, un-zipping her boots.

“Octavia! Lynette! What the hell are you doing?” called Clarke with alarm. Octavia had moved closer to the edge of a cliff of sorts. It provided a nice jump off into the water. Lynette simply smirked in Clarke’s direction and pulled her socks off. Octavia said nothing as she jumped into the water. Lynette watched with a smile as Octavia swam about in the refreshing looking water. Monty called out about who they couldn’t swim. Which was very true. For all of them. Octavia’s response was to get to her feet, showing that the water wasn’t too deep to tread through. Lynette pulled off her jacket and just laughed. Clarke, the ever-thinking type, mentioned that there wasn’t supposed to be a river there. Finn quickly dismissed her worries and the whole group was stripping. Lynette had just gotten out of her pants when she saw something in the water.

“What’s that?” she asked no one in particular. She wasn’t the only one to see it. Whatever it was.

“Octavia, get out of the water,” demanded Jasper. Lynette squinted at the approaching figure, realizing all too late that it was a lot bigger than was safe to swim with.

“Octavia!” she screamed, panic streaking her voice. The younger girl turned to face the thing. It was then that everyone else saw it too. They all called to Octavia, but she seemed frozen. The thing grabbed her pulling her under water. She screamed as the creature forced her back above the surface of the water. Then she was gone. A stillness fell on the group. No one knew what to do. Octavia broke the surface again and everyone was suddenly in action. Lynette ran to the shore, wading in, but not too much. They needed to get it away from Octavia. “Distract it!”

Collectively, they pushed large rocks into the water. Lynette started splashing angrily where she was near the shore, hoping it would let Octavia go. If it appeared that there was bigger prey in the water, it might get bored with Octavia. The haphazard plan worked and Jasper took off to get to where the creature had left Octavia. But now Lynette had its attention. She kept splashing, slowly backing up the shore until she was sure that A: the creature wouldn’t get her and B: that Octavia was safe. As soon as Jasper had her safely on dry land, Lynette rushed out of the water as quickly as possible. The creature brushed by her leg, not able to get that close to shore. It felt slippery and scale-y but the look of it… It was too wide, too round to be some sort of snake, but it didn’t look like the pictures she had seen of eels either. _What the hell was that thing?_

Lynette was up and running before she could catch her breath. She got to where Jasper had pulled themselves ashore and half collapsed in joy to see that they were okay. Scratched and possibly scarred for life mentally, but alive at least. Monty joked about saving the girl and tension eased in the group a bit as they laughed. Lynette just leaned against Monty, half exhausted, half stressed to death, half over-joyed. She smiled at her new friends, Clarke included, and was glad they were safe, but now they needed a new plan to get across the river.

By the time they were dry, night had fallen. Octavia was obviously cuddled up to Jasper. Finn and Monty were laying close by, with Clarke the furthest from the small cluster. Lynette was laying semi close to Monty, not touching anyone, but not too far. If that thing in the water was any clue as to the dangers this land provided… Yeah she was going to stay as close as possible. Just as sleep claimed her, she noticed Finn wander off.

 

 _Her dreams were littered with peaceful images from the day. The way that dew bubbled on leaves. The color of the sumac flowers in the light. The way the moss clung to the trees. The smells that were forever surrounding her. Lynette was running through the woods with John chasing after her. He tripped behind her and she laughed as she hurried back to check on him. When she couldn’t find him her heart jumped into her chest. A_ _hand_ _grabbed her wrist and spun her into a tree. John was leaning over her with a surprising look. She had expected lust, but that wasn’t what she saw. His eyes held malice. The sky darkened around them and the air grew cold._

 _“I missed you Lyn,” he spoke, but that wasn’t his voice. Before her very eyes, John Murphy morphed into her father. The_ _forest_ _was_ _still there but now her father pushed her into the tree and he was enraged. “Why did you have to get caught, sweetie. My friend never got paid. Go take care of him for daddy, yeah?” With that he stepped away from her and a guard uniform was all she saw. His hands pawed at her, touching her like she was tool for use and then to be discarded. He was another pig who had cheated her father out of something. Who had known that she would be the prize if he won. Was her father even trying to win anymore? Or did he not care since he knew that all his bets were secured in_ _his_ _daughter’s thighs?_

 

Lynette woke with a cough. The sun was bright and warm on her skin. Monty was squatting next to her head looking at her with concern. He arched his brow with an unspoken question, but Lynette just waved him off. He offered his hand and they got to their feet. It would seem that while she was out, Finn had come up with a way to get across the river and keep moving to Mount Weather. She followed Monty to see Finn and Jasper tugging on some spun vines.

“You wanted to go first, now quit stalling,” called Clarke with a smile on her face. It looked like someone had done some bonding while she was asleep. Lynette smiled. Jasper mumbled something that she couldn't hear, but she heard Finn. Apogee? She could only guess what they were talking about only hearing one part of the conversation. Finn then saluted Clarke after her attempt to get him moving. He then said something else to Jasper. Just as he was about to swing across, Jasper called for him to wait. After some quiet word exchange, the two of them switched positions. Looks like Jasper was going to be first to swing across. Impressive.

They all watched with semi-baited breath. This was either going to be epic or disastrous. He paused for a bit, fear making itself known on his face. Lynette knew he could do it. She believed in him. He had saved Octavia after all.

“See you on the other side.” And he was off. It looked amazing. He whooped the entire way over. His landing looked rough, and everyone hurried to get as close a view as possible. He hopped to his feet and cheered. Everyone did. It was so awesome. Lynette couldn’t wait for her turn now. She was beyond excited. If he could do it, so could she. She felt herself begin to go hoarse with her enthusiasm. He started to do a little dance and everyone laughed. Jasper called his jubilation back across the water when Clarke stepped up to take her turn. He picked something up off the ground. It was a sign. Literally. “We did it! Mount Weather!”

However, joy turned to terror as a spear cut through the air and slammed into Jasper’s chest. He was sent back with such force. Everyone went quiet for a second, looking around for the origin of the spear while Clarke called to Jasper. Finn pretty much dragged everyone to cover as quickly as possible, still looking for whoever threw that spear. Lynette cast her gaze to and fro over all the trees, but she didn’t see anything. She heard more than she saw, but that was hard over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

“We are not alone.”


	2. Trail Of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynette and crew feel fear for the first time as they run through the woods, not knowing what is truly going on. The only thing they do know is that Jasper is out there and so is someone else.

They ran. It was like almost every nightmare Lynette had ever had. Except she wasn’t alone. It wasn’t dark. There were trees instead of walls. And she was fairly certain that whatever was chasing them weren’t guards. Ahead of her she could see Monty and Octavia. Behind her she could hear Clarke and Finn. She didn’t look back to make sure it was them. She wouldn’t. Anytime she looked back in a nightmare, the big bad got in front of her. She couldn’t afford that now.

So Lynette ran. She leapt over fallen trees and treaded swiftly over thick roots. Every now and then and surprise branch would roll under her foot, but she always managed to keep running. Falling would mean death. Or at least that’s what her adrenaline addled brain kept screaming at her. She wasn’t sure if it was fear that propelled her so deftly through the forest or if she was just a natural runner, but she knew somewhere inside that she would not fall.

Unlike Monty. He crashed face first into the dirt. They all skid to a halt to help him up, but he was focused on something buried in the moss before him. Finn and Octavia got him to his feet and it took everything in Lynette to wait for them. She knew her way back to the dropship. She could just keep running. No. Monty was her friend. A new one albeit, but a friend still. And Jasper was just lost to her. She couldn’t leave Monty. When she looked to see what the holdup was with getting him going, she saw what held his attention so strongly. Bones. He had come face to ribcage with bones. At a glance they looked human, but it was as if her brain wasn’t really letting her see. They needed to keep going, or they would be the bones on the ground.

“Who are they?” breathed Finn with some effort. It would appear that their lives were not as important as studying the old death at their feet. Lynette forced out a tight breath. Her lungs worked to keep her breathing, but otherwise she overall fine. They should worry about the bones when they weren’t the ones in danger.

“ _What_ are they?” Clarke corrected holding up a misshapen skull. Begrudgingly, Lynette would have admitted that it was a good question. Even she, in her state of panic, was mildly curious about what kind of creature had a head shaped even remotely like that.

“We are so screwed,” panted Octavia.

“Well can we be screwed back at the ship?” questioned Lynette, eager to get as far from the river as possible. A guttural cry ripped through the forest. Everyone turned to the direction that they had just come from.

“Jasper,” spoke Clarke, giving voice to probably everyone’s concluded thought. “He’s alive!” With that she pushed through the group and started to run back towards the river. Finn called for her to wait and the rest hurried after. To go back right now was to die. But they went anyways. Lynette’s eyes were wide as they retraced their steps, scanning for any sign of movement among the trees. Just before they were back to the water, Finn grabbed Clarke begging her to stay in the trees. At least someone was thinking clearly. Lynette wanted to save Jasper too, if they could, but right now they had an injured party member and no way to defend themselves. They needed to regroup.

“He was right there,” said Finn. Lynette had been trailing slightly, keeping an eye on the entirety of the group. When she crept up behind him she saw what he meant. Jasper was gone. Dead or alive, he was gone. Monty asked where he was and Clarke gave answer.

“They took him.” Whoever _they_ were, they took him. And so they were up and running again. This time no one fell. They ran in a line damn near. Clarke was leading with Monty and Octavia behind them. Finn was after with Lynette bringing up the rear. She was forever aware of their surroundings. It didn’t seem like there was anyone following, but she couldn’t be sure. As they neared the ship, the sounds of shock and excitement could be heard. Clarke and Finn made it to the semi cleared area first. Lynette and Monty were helping Octavia. Clarke called for Wells and when Lynette eyed what was happening, she left Octavia and moved towards Wells and John. They were fighting.

Lynette stopped just at the edge as Clarke marched right up to the pair, demanding that Wells let John go. It was obvious that everyone had gathered to watch the fight. _Would they have let them kill each other?_ Lynette thought with irritation. Wells pushed John to the ground as he let him go. Before Lynette could move, John was up and rushing Wells. Bellamy caught hold of him before he could get far.

“John!” called Lynette. Bellamy and John both looked in her direction, but it was Octavia and Monty that drew Bellamy’s attention. He called to his sister and left John to his own devices. Lynette went to John and immediately began checking him over. His face was a mess. Looked like the prince did know how to take care of himself. She tugged at his jacket as she looked at him, searching for hidden wounds. He slapped at her hands and the look she gave him was not a friendly one. He sighed in defeat as she felt around inside his shirt. He was seemingly fine. It was really just his face that had been worked over. Pleased to see that he was at least relatively unharmed, she dropped her head on his chest with a long breath of relief.

“Where’s the food?” A dark humor nearly possessed Lynette and she struggled not to laugh at Bellamy’s question.

“We didn’t make it to Mount Weather,” answered Finn. Lynette turned from John and looked at Bellamy with a sad expression.

“What the hell happened out there?” he asked, obviously pissed off. Lynette looked to Octavia, figuring that her wounded state was the cause of his anger. Maybe he did care about his sister?

“We were attacked,” Clarke responded. Her tone felt strained in Lynette’s ears, though that might also have to do with the fact that they had just ran through the forest roughly three times. The fear was evident none-the-less.

“Attacked?” inquired Wells. “By what?” Lynette looked to him. He had a cut in his sleeve and a scratch on his brow, but he otherwise seemed fine. She then glanced back at John. Obviously, he wasn’t as big and bad as he was trying to be. Lynette rolled her eyes.

“Something that can wield a spear with lethal accuracy,” Lynette responded.

“Not ‘what.’ ‘Who?’” corrected Finn. “Turns out when the last man from the ground died on the Arc, he wasn’t the last grounder.”

“It’s true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong,” announced Clarke. “There are people here. Survivors.” Whispers started growing in the assembled crowd. “The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won’t kill us.”

“The bad news is, the Grounders will,” Finn added a negative twist to Clarke’s pretty speech.

“If we don’t kill each other first,” muttered Lynette, glowering between Wells and John. What was with these two? Why did John hate Wells so much? Or was it even Wells he saw when he attacked? Lynette was willing to bet that only a few people actually saw Wells. She was also willing to bet that most saw his father and all the wrong he had done them.

“Where’s the kid with the goggles?” asked Wells. Lynette cast her gaze to her feet. She hadn’t forgotten… She was just hoping that no one noticed. To notice was to admit that they had been forced to leave him behind.

“Jasper was hit,” started Clarke. Lynette shuffled closer to John. It was a habit she had thought long lost. When she felt his hand at the small of her back, she tensed at first, unused to the feel of someone trying to comfort her instead of hurt her. She took a breath and relaxed. She didn’t move closer, but she didn’t step away. She wanted to be how she used to be. She would not let her past ruin her future. No matter how bleak it looked at the moment. “They took him.”

Clarke looked down and just like that, the entire conversation shifted. Wells didn’t have a wristband anymore. With a look to Bellamy, it was obvious he had forced it off. When Clarke asked how many had been removed, it was John that spoke up. They had taken twenty-four bracelets off with the intent for more. Lynette glanced her own metal clad wrist and found herself hoping that the rest of the Arc wouldn’t come down. If the rest came down… Then certain people would be around her again and she wasn’t sure she could handle that. John’s hand slid up to the center of her back as if he were reading her thoughts. Lynette knew he was trying to be comforting and she was trying to let him.

Clarke called them all idiots and explained the true purpose of all of them having been sent to the ground. She let them all know about how the Arc was dying, just as she had told the others the day before. Lynette knew there would be some mingled in them that would see an error in what they had been doing. She knew that others still would want the bracelets off even more. Did Clarke know that not everyone cares what happens to the Arc? That a lot of the people surrounding her were wronged by the people there? Lynette knew that not all of them were guilty, but she knew even more that there were plenty who were not innocent.

Clarke did make one very important point, however. The Arc, and her people, could help fight back whoever attacked them in the woods. Fight whoever took Jasper. But the people who could fight… Would also try to control them all again. They would remember their _crimes_ and shun them. Jaha was a liar. They would never be forgiven. So the real question for Lynette was whether or not they really needed the Arc or if they could handle this themselves? If the Arc came down…

“We’re stronger than you think,” Bellamy spoke now, addressing not just Clarke, but the entirety of the people around them. “Don’t listen to her. She’s one of the privileged. If they come down, she’ll have it good. How many of you can say the same?” Not a damn one. Maybe Monty. He was smart. Maybe Jasper if he survived. If they got him back. But no one else. Not really. Definitely not Lynette. “We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm, it makes you a prisoner. We are NOT prisoners anymore!” That got cheers from the crowd. Even got a smile out of Lynette. That’s what people needed to hear. They needed to hear that they were all big kids now. The Arc definitely thought they could handle themselves. Or at least thought they were trash enough to discard them on a bid for survival. “They say they’ll forgive your crimes. I say you’re NOT criminals! You’re fighters. Survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!”

So far, that last part was the only thing she didn’t agree with. The Grounders had weapons and crazy accuracy and they knew the lay of the land. The hundred had nothing. Cheers erupted from the crowd anyways. It would seem that no one had the same thought process as Lynette when it came to the fact that they had no weapons. It was obvious that Clarke didn’t agree at all as she walked off. What got Lynette’s attention was Monty following after her. Curious as to if they would talk about rescue efforts for Jasper, Lynette turned to follow them. John grabbed her wrist before she could walk off, however.

“You’re going with her?” he asked. Lynette cocked a brow up at his question. Then smiled

“I don’t want the Arc to come down, if that’s what you’re asking,” she smirked. Lynette took a small inhale and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Baby steps. He seemed surprised by her action, but a smile spread quickly over his features. “Go wash your face.” With that, she hurried off after Monty and Clarke.

Lynette found Clarke up the ladder in the dropship pulling together the safety straps. She didn’t really know what to say to the blonde. She was sure that they stood on opposing sides of this civil dispute. Clarke grabbed the map and stuffed into a makeshift bag. She was out of breath.

“Breathe,” Lynette said. Clarke looked up, she obviously wasn’t expecting anyone else to be there. She didn’t get a chance to say anything before Wells made himself known. He looked at Lynette with a sense of confusion, like he was wondering why she was there. He half joked about how his father had said they didn’t leave them anything and meant it. There was an instant tension in Clarke that made Lynette want to leave the area. So she did. She knew the prince and the princess were on the outs, and would much rather not get involved.

“You came back for reinforcements, I’m gonna help,” Wells said as he and Clarke came down the ladder. Lynette was standing near the door while Monty was much closer to the pair.

“Clarke, he’s right,” called Monty as she kept walking. Lynette looked at them and wondered what she was thinking. No one else was lining up to help. Yet she wanted to turn away a willing and able-bodied person because she was having a fight with them? Lynette rolled her eyes at Clarke’s childishness. “We need him. So far, no one else has volunteered.” Lynette was pleased that Monty had said it instead of her, because she probably wouldn’t have been too nice about it.

“Sorry, Monty, but you’re not going either.” She was crazy. Did Clarke plan on just going by herself? Lynette hadn’t had the chance to say that she was going with her.

“The hell I’m not,” was Monty’s answer. It was a good one, too. “Jasper’s my best friend.”

“You’re too important,” said Clarke with a very matter-of-fact tone. “You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by Engineering.”

“So?” Seriously, what was Clarke’s point.

“So, food and communication,” Oh. Now Lynette understood. She even agreed. “What’s up here,” Clarke pressed a finger to the side of Monty’s head, “is gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Arc and I’ll bring Jasper back.”

“I will, too,” said Lynette, finally announcing that she was going with. Clarke turned to her and gave her once over with her eyes before smiling in concurrence. It was then that Finn walked in.

“Hey. Are you ready?” Clarke asked him. His face said everything before he could even open his mouth.

“I’m not going anywhere. And neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from three hundred feet.” Finn was scared. Lynette couldn’t really hold it against him. She was, too. But Jasper was out there and in pain. She wouldn’t leave him. She might have thought Clarke was crazy if she was going to go by herself, but Lynette would have done it, too.

“So what, we let Jasper die?” retorted Monty.

“No,” responded Lynette with a quickness.

“That’s not going to happen,” Clarke looked back at Monty as she spoke. It was a promise. Lynette knew one when she heard it. Clarke then turned back to Finn and insulted his nickname. He was more talk than walk and she made it known that, that’s what she thought of him. Finn tried to defend himself, stating that this whole ordeal was a suicide mission. Lynette let out a breath and followed Clarke out as she left without another word. Wells was close behind. The three of them walked through the landing site and came upon Bellamy and Octavia. She was explaining what the others claimed the creature that attacked her looked like.

“You could have been killed,” he said to her, a mixture of anger and concern threading though his voice.

“She would have been if Jasper didn’t jump in to pull her out,” Clarke interrupted the siblings. They both looked up at the group.

“Are you guys leaving?” questioned Octavia. She moved to straighten out her makeshift bandage and get to her feet. “I’m coming, too” Bellamy shut that idea down immediately, keeping her seated as he stood up instead. Lynette had to wonder why Clarke had lead them over here in the first place. Was it just to tell Octavia that they were going? Hopefully she wasn’t here to recruit the injured girl for their mission.

“He’s right,” Clarke spoke in agreement. “Your leg’s just gonna slow us down.” Harsh, but true. Lynette noticed John standing nearby and gave a small smile. “I’m here for you.” She was looking at Bellamy with a straight face. Oh! That was surprising. Wells questioned Clarke, and Lynette, not minding the attractive company, was simple amazed that the blonde would trust him at her back. “I hear you have a gun.” He did? Lynette looked to John and he just smirked. Bellamy’s answer was to lift the side of shirt enough to spot the black weapon tucked into the side of his pants. “Good. Follow me.” Surely, Clarke didn’t think it would be that simple?

“And why would I do that?” Lynette really liked the sound of Bellamy’s voice. She blinked a few times, realizing what her thoughts were doing. She didn’t like being touched by anyone. Not even John, who had seen her at her worst and kissed all the boo-boo’s away. Yet, here she was liking how Bellamy looked in his cloud grey tee and the timber of voice. Apparently she was broken, but still alive and wanting. She ran a hand through her hair. This conversation was taking too long. Jasper was out there, and they were standing around dawdling. Or that was how she felt anyway.

“Because you want _them_ to follow you,” Clarke was implying that he wanted to lead the people. Considering his speech earlier, Lynette could see how that might be a thing. “And right now, they’re thinking only one of us is scared.” Lynette snorted quietly and her words. The princess has got her big girl panties on today. Perhaps they really could be friends. John shot her a glare, which Lynette returned three-fold. Lynette had seen the dark side of the Arc and it showed in her every look. John conceded defeat by lowering his gaze. Clarke also seemed to have won her small staring contest because she just walked off. Lynette followed.

“Murphy,” Bellamy called John by his last name. Lynette stopped and turned to her favored friend with a smirk on her face. “Come with me.” The smirk grew into a grin and she proceeded with her walk in Clarke’s direction. Bellamy gave a few other commands before he and John followed after.

Lynette traveled between the two pairs. Not really wanting to walk with Clarke and Wells or being super comfortable with walking with Bellamy and John. Now, of the four of them, Lynette actually knew John quite well. They had kind of grown up together. Her mother died of an illness a few weeks before Johns father was floated. They had been neighbors. Around the time that her mother had gotten sick, john had come down with the flu. Of course due to all the restrictions on the Arc, neither of them were getting enough medication. Lynette’s mother figured it was a better idea to put faith in in the young and passed all her meds to Johns family. She died without the medication, but Lynette never held any ill will towards John. It had been her mother’s choice. She slowed her pace to walk with her one actual friend on the ground.

“I’m getting that wristband,” Bellamy said. “Even if I have to cut off her hand to do it.” Lynette’s brows rose in question and Bellamy just shook his head and brushed passed her.

“Friendly,” she whispered to John. He smiled at her and slung an arm over her shoulder, pulling her in close. Lynette was both surprised and relieved by his action. What was more surprising was that she hadn’t tensed at all. She grabbed the hand draped over her shoulder and laced her fingers with his. She then spun out of his grasp. “This isn’t a leisurely outing. Also, you can take my wristband whenever you want.” She smiled as she moved faster. They were being left behind.

“Hey. Hold up,” called Bellamy. The two groups were strafing parallel to each other with Lynette trailing slightly behind. She didn’t know if the spear wielder was still out there or not, but she was keeping an eye out just in case. Bellamy had drawn his gun at some point and Lynette couldn’t remember seeing him do so. “What’s the rush? Won’t survive a spear through the heart.”

“Put the gun away, Bellamy,” said Wells, getting between him and Clarke.

“Why don’t you do something about it?” John pushed him from Bellamy. If Wells and Clarke were the prince and the princess, then Bellamy was trying to become king. Lynette had to wonder what that made John. What did that make her in this strange power struggle? Obviously she was a bishop. It was her last name and it fit. She was currently zigzagging back and forth between the two groups like a bishop moving diagonally across the board. What bothered her was whether or not John was a pawn. He had knight like tendencies, but would Bellamy just discard him when his purpose was completed? What was his purpose? Lynette worried for her friend. And the people he kept close to him.

Yes, Lynette was sort of attracted to Bellamy, but did she trust him? No, she did not. But it looked like John did. She hoped that he was just clinging to the man and if she could get over her own issues and manage to get close to him again, there would be some semblance of the way things used to be between the two of them. Something about the look in John’s eyes told her that was like hoping for snow in hell.

“Jasper screamed when they moved him,” spoke up Clarke.

“It’s true,” Lynette said with a calm tone. It was more to reassure them that they were out there with a purpose than it was to defend anyone. How were they supposed to get anything done if they were fighting each other. This was stupid and Lynette was half tempted to just leave without them. The thought that she wouldn’t be able to carry Jasper back kept her with the group. That and thinking that maybe whoever took him was guarding him.

“If the spear struck his heart he’d have died instantly,” Clarke had a certainty to her tone that implied she knew what she was talking about. Though in retrospect in was kind of common sense. “Doesn’t mean we have time to waist.” Clarke made to turn and continue walking but Bellamy grabbed her wrist.

“Just as soon as you take this wristband off, we can go,” he smiled smugly. Clarke jerked her arm from his grasp.

“The only way the Arc is gonna think I’m dead,” she started, getting real close to Bellamy, “is if I’m dead. Got it?”

“Brave princess,” was all Bellamy said.

“Why don’t you find your own nickname?” Lynette spun at the sound of Finn’s voice. He had joined them after all. “Call this a rescue party?”

“This is a shamble of a pissing contest,” answered Lynette before anyone could say anything. The group looked at her for a moment before Finn spoke again.

“Gotta split up, cover more ground.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Lynette simply walked off with that. She was done standing around. She didn’t wait to see if anyone else was in motion or not and just trudged off toward the river, sweeping to the right and away from the group. She was never too far. She could hear the murmurs of her group but she couldn’t actually make out the words. She was mildly curious, but not enough to entrench herself with them again. She wanted to find Jasper. Needed to.

“Hey,” A hand grazed her arm and she knew who it was before turning. John stepped into view and he looked… apologetic? “Sorry about earlier.”

“Why are you apologizing? You have zero reason to do so,” she said calmly. She wasn’t mad at John. She wasn’t even sure why he was apologizing. They had both been separated for so long. Of course he changed. She had. Possibly not for the better. “Everybody changes with time. I know that best of all. Just wasn’t expecting… so much change.” The two walked in silence for a while. Looking for any sign that Jasper had been through there.

It wasn’t too long before Clarke found them. She looked alarmed, but with the slightest tinge of relief. She said the she and Finn had found something. The group converged at a waterfall. It was beautiful. Lynette wanted to just stay there and pretend that all the bad things that had ever happened in her life were all part of some twisted dream. But she knew that Jasper was out there and needed help. She couldn’t stay.

Finn, apparently a tracker now, lead them around. At first, Lynette was skeptical, but she was starting to see what he did. Broken pieces here and there. A foot print every now and them. A single drop of blood. It was like some awkward trail for them to follow. How did the others not see it? Did they and just not recognize it for what it was? She wanted to ask, but she was positive it would spark some kind of argument within them. These people were just so volatile together.

“Hey, how do we know this is the right way?” called John from the back of the group?

“We don’t,” responded Bellamy. Definitely not going to bring up all the semi-obvious markers that said it was. “Spacewalker thinks he’s a tracker.”

“It’s called ‘cutting sign.’ Fourth-year Earth Skills,” explained Wells. “He’s good.” Lynette didn’t remember that course. Must have been locked up before she could take it. She just went with what her gut was telling her.

“Want to keep it down or should I paint a target on our backs?” said Finn a bit terse. He was right. They already made enough noise with their movements. No need to make more.

“Seriously guys, quiet,” Lynette spoke just loud enough for them to hear. Finn found another marker of sorts. Another broken plant limb. Lynette squatted beside the plant as he looked it over and found a yet another sign. Just a few drops of blood on a rock. Still warm. They couldn’t be too far behind. As if to accentuate their closeness, a pained moan sounded in the distance. Now they had a sure direction.

“What the hell was that?” asked John, sounding a little tense. Lynette just looked towards the noise in silence. She knew exactly what it was. Who it was.

“Now would be a good time to take out that gun,” was the only answer that anyone got. Clarke was right of course. If they were close to Jasper, they were close to his captors. They didn’t run, but they jogged at a hunch, trying to stay low and move quickly. More moans lead the way, so there was no need to look for signs anymore. It was both helpful and terrifying. What they found was more so.

Jasper was tied up in a tree. He was barely awake and groaning in pain. The tree was leafless and covered in moss. Jasper was shirtless with blood streaked down his torso; the blood most likely his own. The oddest thing about the entire setup was the fact that there was something over the spot where his wound should have been.

“Oh, my god,” Clarke breathed as she moved forward.

“Clarke, be careful,” said Finn, close behind her. Lynette moved to one side of the tree, trying to scope out a semi-safe way up it. The rest moved straight towards him, right up the middle.

“What the hell is this?” queried Bellamy. To Lynette it looked like some kind of offering. _Or a trap._ As soon as she thought it, she turned from the tree and started scanning the woods. If it was a trap, they were all in it now. As soon as Lynette turned from the group, she heard Clarke cry out. She whipped back around to find her dangling in a pit with Bellamy the only reason she wasn’t dead at the bottom. Lynette rushed to the two of them. Finn called to the pair, but it was like Bellamy went deaf. Lynette ended up directly behind Wells, helping in pulling Clarke back to safety. She felt Wells shift in front of her and assumed he was getting a better grip on Bellamy.

They pulled her up and Finn looked her over, but she was fine. Maybe rattled, but alive. Lynette shook her head and went back to where she had been looking for a better way up. This place was definitely a trap. Whether or not it was for them, had yet to be determined. Lynette found a seemingly safe route, and started up the tree. When she looked back at the group, she found that Finn and John were climbing up the other side. She nodded when they spotted her. John looked a bit on the worried side to see her up there, but she couldn’t worry about that now.

The moss was thankfully dry, but very fragile. She scuttled over the tree limbs, mostly on all fours, keeping her center of gravity low. There came a moment where she had to jump to another branch to continue. She got to a point where she ended up somehow above Jasper and the other boys. She looked down on them with an awkward stare.

“Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?” questioned Wells. Clarke had mentioned the poultice on Jaspers chest and it was a good question.

“Maybe what they’re trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing,” responded Bellamy morbidly. Lynette hadn’t thought of that. She had thought about it being a trap, but she hadn’t actually thought about what the Grounders might be trying to trap besides them. She tensed on her little perch at the thought.

“Maybe what they’re trying to catch is us,” said Finn. That had been one of Lynette’s original thoughts, but it still didn’t bring her comfort to know that someone else was thinking it. Trying not to wonder about it, she started picking at the ropes holding Jaspers hands above his head. She was going to have to cut them. She didn’t have anything to cut them with, however.

“I need a knife,” she called. Lynette had expected for maybe Finn or John to have a spare on them and hand one up to her. What she had gotten was a knife hurled dangerously close to her head. There was a solid thud where the blade embedded itself in the tree directly over her head. Eyes wide, she looked down at Bellamy with a slight anger in her gaze. He could have killed her! He just smiled up at her before looking back out at their surroundings. Lynette huffed and wrenched the knife from the tree and set about cutting the vines around his hands. A low growl sounded from behind her in the brush.

“What the hell was that?” sounded John with alarm.

“Grounders?” there was concern in Bellamy’s voice. A tinge of fear. A shiver ran down Lynette’s spine as she cast her gaze over the trees. If that was a Grounder, she did not want to meet it. Then she saw it. In a small clearing, too close for comfort, was a large black cat. She knew it wasn’t actually a cat, but she couldn’t place which feline it was from history at the moment. All she knew was that it could kill them. All of them.

The large cat crouched for a moment, looking like it was about to pounce. Then it charged at them. It snarled and adrenaline flooded through Lynette. Clarke called for Bellamy to use the gun he had, but the feline was closing fast. Lynette was not going to watch someone she knew get mauled by some sleek toothy creature. She bunched on herself, ready to propel herself out of the tree. The sound of a gunshot stopped her, and she nearly fell from her perch instead. Wells had the gun and was firing at the cat. He wasn’t a bad shot, but he wasn’t good either. One bullet caught the creature in the leg, but it kept coming. It took a sharp right and vanished into the trees.

They could still hear it and Lynette was glaring into the foliage. She did not want to be taken by surprise. The plants rustled here and there, indicating where the cat was and Wells tried to aim through the green. Bellamy looked out into the woods as well, trying to figure out where it would come from next. The growls and snarls were so varied, that Lynette was starting to think there might be more than one. One thing she did remember from her history lessons was that cats were not pack hunters. Or at least not most of the time. She really hoped there as only one feline out there…

It was quiet suddenly. Too quiet. Lynette could feel the adrenaline seeping out of her and her body began to hurt with how tense she was. She was not ready to believe that it was over. There was no way. It got shot in the leg. That is not how things die. Though a second thought flittered through her head and she realized that if the bullet had hit a major artery… Maybe it did die? It hadn’t. The black feline leapt out of the foliage at Bellamy and before Lynette could think, she was air born. A gunshot sounded at the same time, but she couldn’t worry about that now. She hit Bellamy, taking him to the ground and the cat dropped beside them. Lynette looked at the still growling creature and cursed her stupidity. Though, the cat didn’t move. It was dying. She heard some strange clicking noise and realized that Wells was still trying to shoot it, but he was out of bullets. The feline died while she and Bellamy stared at it.

“Are you okay?” she breathed, looking down at Bellamy. The look he gave her was one of sheer surprise, but he still nodded. She couldn’t say she wasn’t expecting that. She was surprised with herself really. She had just launched herself out of a tree to save someone she didn’t really know, or trust. Yes, she was attracted to him, but that was about it. She could have been killed, by either the cat or the bullet had Wells missed. And she still did it.

“Are you?” whispered Bellamy. She nodded her head and proceeded to get off of him. She managed to roll off of his body, but standing was seemingly out of the question. When she tried to get to her feet, her knees gave out. Shock and adrenaline had won over her body. She couldn’t walk. She looked up at Bellamy with a half-smile and just shook her head. Without any words, he scooped her up in his arms. She thought she would have tensed at his touch, but her body was just too dead to do anything but slump into him. He turned toward Clarke and Wells in time to see him drop the now empty handgun to the ground. “Now she sees you.” Lynette didn’t know what he was talking about, but she didn’t care. Whatever it was, was between the two of them. And maybe Clarke.

Finn and John got Jasper cut down while Clarke and Wells put together a makeshift gurney. The gurney wasn’t working out so they were going to have to carry him. Bellamy held Lynette probably longer than necessary, but she was fine with that. Right now he was like a warm security blanket with arms, and at the moment those arms were keeping her world upright. She had tried to save him, though Wells had made that irrelevant, which she was thankful for, but still the thought was there. She eventually tapped him on the shoulder and he let her down and she was able to stand for herself. She gestured down to the cat—panther—and suggested taking it back to the ship. It wasn’t pretty, but it was food. She helped him gather up the chute that Wells had brought to carry Jasper back. Since it wasn’t working out the way it had been intended, Lynette suggested wrapping the cat in it instead.

Once they were all set to carry Jasper and their meal back to the dropship they set off. The sun was setting and Finn was leading them back through the forest, though his arms were full of Jasper, so he was actually directing Clarke and she was physically leading. Discernable signs of their recent passing were a bit hard for Lynette to see, but she was certain in Finns ability to find the way back. It was good that she didn’t have to lead either, because Jasper would moan every now and then. Not wanting to attract unwanted attention to them, Lynette walked behind Jasper and sang softly. It seemed to quiet him and that made her smile. Now the real test would be whether Clarke could save him or not. She was the only one with any medical background; her mother being the head doctor on the Arc.

The trek back was long and slightly cumbersome, with Jasper and panther, but they were getting close. Everyone seemed a bit antsy and Lynette wondered if she sang louder if it would help them out, too. It worked for Jasper, so maybe it would help soothe the rest of the group? She thought hard about what to sing, going through all the old songs she could remember. Some of them were over a thousand years old, but they were her favorites. Finally, she picked one that she thought would soothe them the most.

 

“Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high

There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream,

Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.

Where troubles melt like lemon drops,

High above the chimney tops,

That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow

Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow

Why, oh why can't I?”

 

The tense air around the group dispersed a little as she sang. She was glad that she was able to do something for all of them. The relationship between them as a group might be caustic, but at least for now, no one was trying to kill anyone. Lynette hoped that they could work passed the coarse landing and get along. They were going to need to be able to if they planned on surviving for very long.  

Fire could be seen through the trees. They were finally back. Once they passed into the camp, Monty and Octavia were on them. Monty wanted to know if Jasper was alive, which he was. Clarke gave out a requisition order for boiled water and cloth. Lynette stopped outside the ship, knowing there was nothing further she could do and hoped that Doctor Clarke could do this. Instead she looked back and watched John and Bellamy dumped their prize in front of the others. People were both amazed and disgusted by the sight of it.

“Who’s hungry?!” shouted Bellamy to the crowd. Cheers resounded throughout the area. Everyone was happy at the thought of food. Lynette smiled and moved closer to the two men she had just spent the day with. It was nice knowing that at least this day hadn’t ended in terror. No one was dead and now they had food. They could do this. They had to.

The panther was taken away to be skinned and cleaned and sticks were procured to cook the meat on. Bellamy then had the idea, that if you wanted to eat, you had to give up your bracelet. A few people were against it, which was understandable given Clarkes earlier speech. Others were happy to get rid of theirs. Lynette gave her wrist over happily to John and he pried her wristband off. It hurt, but once the metal band was free, Bellamy handed her and John some meat with a smile. Of course, Finn and Clarke were against removing theirs and Finn simply walked up to the fire and took some meat. John tried to stop him, but Finn responded with Bellamy’s words, stating that there were no rules. Lynette watched him walk off and knew that things were only going to get worse before they got better.

“Can I talk to you?” John whispered in her ear. She looked at him with a mouthful of meat and just nodded. He took her by the elbow and lead her away from the others. She swallowed her food and was about to ask what he wanted to talk about when he turned and took her face in hands. She had no time to react before his mouth was on hers. Her past, their past, came flooding to the forefront of her mind and she kissed him back. One of his hands left her face and pulled her closer, holding her to him. She broke the kiss for air and stepped back from him, eyelids fluttering.

“What was that?” she breathed. All he did was grab on to her wrist and shake his head.

“Don’t ever do that again?” he whispered.

“What are you talking about?” she was honestly confused. He looked her in the eye and the moonlight showed fear.

“You jumped out of a tree,” he started, “to save Bellamy from a panther. Don’t ever put yourself in danger like that again.” Oh. So that’s what this was about. “Promise me.” Lynette looked at her feet. She wanted to promise, but she had a feeling deep in her gut that if she did, she wouldn’t be able to keep it. John took her chin in his free hand, and gently made her look him in the eye.

“I can’t,” was all she said. Before John could respond, Bellamy came from around a tree.

“Murphy, we got first watch,” he said. His eyes flicked between John and Lynette. John just nodded and walked off toward Bellamy. He didn’t look back, but Bellamy kept looking at her. Lynette nibbled at her meat and walked away. She didn’t know what to do or what to say. So she just left. She wandered out into the forest and ate her meat. She sang quietly to herself and eventually just plopped down at the base of a large tree and stared up through the canopy. She squinted into the dark, wishing the moon were brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring "Over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland


	3. Caustic Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here the children thought Earth was safe... And here they learn that it is not.

Lynette lay at the base of a large tree outside of the camp. She was far enough away to not be accidentally bothered by anyone else, but not too far as to not hear if there were an emergency. The stars filtered through the trees and it was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Of course she had seen stars before, but to see them through the limbs of trees was amazing. She would see the way the dew would reflect the twinkle of a few stars at a time and it made her smile in awe. Lynette wished more than anything that her mother could see this with her. She fell asleep with her mother’s lullaby on her tongue and the feel of imaginary arms holding her tight.

When Lynette woke the next morning, sun bright and warm on her cheeks, she found a pale orange flower lying beside her. It resembled a rose but the color was one she had never seen in the history texts. It was orange on the outside with a pale purple on the inner petals with dark blue edging all of the tips. She picked it up gently and looked around. This had not been there when she went to sleep, she would have noticed, even in the dark. Not seeing anyone, she held the flower under her nose and a soft, sweet scent assailed her nostrils. It smelled like the candy her mother used to make in secret with spare sugar when she was a child. A breathy laugh escaped her and she smiled at the rose.

Lynette placed the flower gently on the ground beside her and ran her fingers through her hair. Once she got most of the knots out, she started on a loose French braid above her left ear. When she finished the braid, she stuck the stem of the rose into the folds and her hair hung on to it. She gave a small shake of her head to test it out and the rose was secure in her hair. She smiled and wished she had a mirror so she could see her new hairpiece. She then took the end of the braid and the rest of her waist length hair and began to turn it in her hands. Instead of just putting it in a bun this time, she worked it high up on her head and made a loop before pulling the mass of her hair through it. She managed a high ponytail and for the first time in her life was glad she had dirty hair. No way it would have stayed if her hair were clean.

She straightened out her attire and then set off back towards camp. As Lynette got closer, she could hear the echoes of Jasper's moans. _Had he done that all night?_ She wouldn’t be surprised if the answer were yes, for he had been moaning since they had brought him back. Her thoughts swam with worry anyways, but there was a silver lining to it all. At least that meant he was alive. In pain, but alive. She just really hoped that he would _stay_ alive. As she walked she found John and Bellamy throwing knives at a tree. Well John was throwing a knife, Bellamy had a hatchet. John couldn’t seem to get the knife to stick in the tree. He blamed it on Jasper’s moans. Bellamy, on the other hand, had no problem getting the hatchet to stick. Of course he didn’t. He had after all, done a similar thing just a day or so ago.

“You think he’s gonna die?” chirped Lynette as she came up behind the guys. John was visibly surprised by her presence, whereas Bellamy just looked at her. Bellamy had said that John was going to need a new excuse for not be able to stick the landing. He just looked at her. “Sorry for asking.”

“We searched a half mile in all directions,” spoke Atom as he and another kid came on to the scene. “No sign of Trina or Pascal.” Lynette furrowed her brow. Two people were missing? Then John said something about a special tree to Atom and looked smug while doing so. What did that mean?

“Atom took his punishment,” retorted Bellamy. “Let it go.”

“What punishment?” asked Lynette. She was apparently the only person not knowing what was going on.

“Oh you haven’t heard?” John was smiling and it looked malicious. Lynette wasn’t sure if she wanted to know.

“Murphy,” Bellamy said with a stern look on his face. Lynette looked between the three men with curiosity and slight apprehension. She wanted to know, but not enough to ask again in front of everyone. She’d get it out of John later.

“Could be Grounders,” said Atom, casually sweeping the previous topic off the table. John had passed by Atom to pick up his knife and was knowingly smiling at Lynette. Why did he have to smile like that? Like he knew something that she didn’t and enjoyed it?

“Yeah, or they could be in pound town,” he smirked as the words came out of his mouth. He moved to stand by Bellamy again. “Lot of that going around recently.” Lynette tilted her head. _For who?_ It only took her a moment to put the pieces together. Atom had been punished… The only person who would deal out punishment would be Bellamy. Pound town…

“You were with Octavia?” Lynette didn’t know why, but she was a little upset with this. Octavia was too naive when it came to dealing with people. She had to be. She’d spent her entire life in hiding. And yet, Atom, an apparently trusted person in Bellamy’s circle was hitting on his sister. Possibly sleeping with her. What was he thinking?! Bellamy just shook his head and went to retrieve his hatchet from the tree. As if on cue Octavia appeared on the small rise to Lynette’s right and was dumping old water. She smiled at Atom and he just looked down.

“Look, Bellamy,” he started, “people are scared. And that dying kid, he’s not helping the morale around here.” Lynette felt a wave of anger wash over her. What was he trying to say?

“Morale will go up when I find them more food,” was Bellamy’s answer. It was a good answer. Still, Lynette glared at the back of Atom’s head. If he tried to say anything untoward about Jasper, she was going to put him down.

“And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?” asked the kid that showed up with Atom. Lynette stared at him and tried to remember his name, but she wasn’t getting anything.

“Now? Nothing. It’s possible they’re just lost,” Bellamy answered. Lynette had to wonder at this. How long had they been gone? They’ve only been on the ground for what? Five days now? “We’ll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later.”

“Let’s go kill something,” John said while staring up at the ship. Bellamy stepped in front of John as he turned around.

“You’re not going,” he said looking at the younger boy as if daring him to say something against him. “I need you to stay here. If the Grounders are circling, we can’t leave this place unprotected.” John gave a tight smile, obviously displeased with being left behind.

“Fine,” was all he said and Lynette wished dearly that was all he would say. Her wish was denied. “Somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut.”

“His name is Jasper,” spoke Lynette, irritation thick in her voice. John just shrugged her comment off like it was nothing. She was about to grab him when Bellamy held a hand out in front of her body.

“Nice flower,” he said with a smile, nodding at her newest accessory. Lynette faltered in her anger and then smiled brightly at him. Bellamy then proceeded to walk off and she was left with John. John threw his knife at the tree again, and it just bounced off. She snorted in derision at his failed attempt.

“Like you can do better?” he questioned her with a hint of challenge in his tone. She regarded him with a narrow gaze. She wasn’t sure. Bellamy could throw a hatchet like it was no problem, but John was having the hardest time with the knife.

“I’ll give it a try,” she responded, holding her hand out for the blade. He handed it to her and she felt the weight in her hand. She thought back on how she saw the two guys throwing the knives. Bellamy had held the hatchet by the handle, which made sense since it was a handled weapon. John was throwing the knife by the hilt, and she thought that made sense, too. And yet, it wasn’t working out for him… However, the hilt was in fact more metal curved in two right angles. Perhaps because the hilt was so bulky, it wasn’t meant to be thrown that way? Maybe if… She gripped the flat of the blade between her fingers and aimed at the tree. She tried to picture the trajectory as she practiced her arm movements. She then took a deep breath and raised her arm one final time. She flung the knife forward but before it took flight she felt a sharp stinging in her finger. It had sliced into her. “Fuck!”

Lynette immediately shoved her bleeding finger into her mouth and turned from the tree. She heard a thwack from behind her, but paid it no mind. Her middle finger felt like it was on fire. How had she managed that? She must have moved her finger at the last second or something, but it hurt like hell. That’s all she knew. She felt John’s hands before she really registered what was happening. One hand went to her cheek and the other tried to carefully pull her finger from her mouth.

“Lemme see,” he whispered gently. Lynette gave up her finger and hissed when he poked at it. Blood bubbled from the wound. It didn’t look too deep, but it was a surprisingly long. It ran from the tip of her finger to her first knuckle. John sucked her finger into his mouth and Lynette shivered at the warmth of his mouth. If she weren’t bleeding, this might have been erotic. But that wasn’t the case. Removing her finger, he looked at again. “It doesn’t look too bad.”

“It hurts like a mother,” was all Lynette said. The pain in her finger was like a burning sensation but inside her finger. John shifted his eyes off to the tree then back to Lynette. Whatever he saw, made him do a double take.

“Are you kidding me?” he scoffed.

“What?” Lynette turned and saw that even though she cut herself, the knife had stuck the landing. She laughed and held her hand above her head. “Maybe next time I’ll do it without injuring myself, huh?”

“Yeah, sure,” he said with a roll of his eyes. It was then that he actually looked at her. His eyes went to the small rose in her hair and his brow furrowed. “Where did you get that?”

“I found it, I guess,” she answered.

“You guess?” he repeated her words back at her. “You either found it or you didn’t.” He looked mad at her for some reason and it was beginning to piss her off.

“I woke up. It was nearby. I found it,” she said heatedly. “What’s your problem? It’s a flower.” John just huffed and walked off. How did he expect her to know what was going on if he didn’t talk to her? He jerked the knife from the tree as he passed by it and left her alone.

There was nothing wrong with her flower. In fact, she thought that maybe, John had left it for her, but his reaction told her otherwise. Bellamy on the other seemed to have liked it. Maybe he left it for her? Now she was just thinking stupid. If anything it had been there when she fell asleep, she just hadn’t noticed in the dark. Though, she was positive she would have, were it there. It was so pretty. Though maybe… It was possible she overlooked it… Wasn’t it?

Lynette sighed and shook her head. She needed to clean her finger. She knew there was clean water in the drop ship and so she made her way to it. On route, she saw John step into one of the many makeshift tents. She growled slightly and surprised herself. Had he really upset her that badly? She wasn’t even sure if she had ever actually growled about anything. Not even back on the Arc. As she stepped into the ship, she saw Octavia squatting next to Atom, but he was thoroughly ignoring her. When the younger girl got up and rushed out of the door, Atom just shook his head. Lynette might not be too fond of the pairing, but it wasn’t really her concern; nor did she know the workings of it. What she did know was that Octavia liked him. And he was brushing her off.

“You’re being stupid,” Lynette said, swatting him in the back of the head with her good hand. He looked up at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was. “Talk to Bellamy. Convince him that your feelings are real. And if they’re not, then _tell_ Octavia. Don’t just cut her off.” Atom didn’t say anything and just went back to staring at the wall in front of him. Lynette shook her head as a moan sounded above her. She looked up to the next level of the ship and wondered if there were anything she could do. So she climbed up. She barely crested the ladder before Jasper cried out in agony.

“Hold him still!” yelled Clarke over Jasper. Finn, Wells, and Monty were all up there with her. They were trying to hold Jasper down, but he was struggling against the pain. “I need to cut away the infected flesh.” Lynette had barely gotten away from the ladder when Octavia came up like there was a fire below her. She must not have gone far when the scream sounded.

“Stop it! You’re killing him!” she cried.

“She’s trying to save his life,” said Finn calmly.

“She can’t,” now even Bellamy was up there. Jasper’s bedside was becoming a social hotspot. Though Lynette was fairly certain that Bellamy wasn’t up there out of concern for the injured boy.

“Back off,” said Wells with a heavy sigh, getting to his feet. Lynette had to agree. This was no place for his potentially negative shit.

“We didn’t drag him through miles of woods, just to let him die,” spoke Clarke, still focused on Jasper’s chest.

“Kid’s a goner,” Bellamy sounded so certain. “If you can’t see that, you’re deluded. He’s making people crazy.”

“People, can fuck off,” said Lynette, stepping between Wells and Bellamy. It was a tight fit, but Wells backed up some and gave her room. Bellamy looked at her and seemed slightly taken aback.

“Sorry if Jasper’s an inconvenience to you, but this isn’t the Arc,” Clarke was stern with her words. “Down here, every life matters.” She was right. They had only started with a hundred. Now they had less. Bellamy dragged his gaze away from Lynette to look down at Clarke.

“Take a look at him,” he said. “He’s a lost cause.” No one said anything. Jasper looked bad. Very bad. Maybe Bellamy was right? No. They had to save him. They could do it. Right? Octavia, who had been wiping at Jasper’s forehead, stopped what she was doing.

“Octavia, I’ve spent my whole life watching my mother heal people,” Clarke was nearly whispering with how softly she spoke. “If I say there’s hope, there’s hope.”

“This isn’t about hope, it’s about guts.” Why was Bellamy still talking? “You don’t have the guts to make the hard choices.” Lynette did not like where this was going. “I do. He’s been like this for three days. If he’s not better by tomorrow, I’ll kill him myself.” Something in Lynette snapped at his words. Before she could think about it, she felt her hands pushing at Bellamy’s chest, shoving him away from the group.

“Who died and made you king?” she yelled. Everyone was surprised by her outburst. She kept pushing at him. “If that were you on the floor, would you want us to kill you? Huh?! Or Octavia?! Because her agony made others uncomfortable?” Bellamy grabbed at her wrists, but she pulled free. “What if I pushed you down the ladder? Would you want Clarke to try and fix you up? Or would you rather just be a lost cause?!” This time Bellamy grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides and stopping her movements. Or so he thought. She tried to head-butt him, but he was too tall for her to reach his chin.

“Enough!” he shouted, half throwing Lynette into Wells. “I’ve made my decision.” With that Bellamy climbed down the ladder and the others were left with a fuming Lynette. Wells spun the girl around and looked her dead in the eye.

“Breathe,” he said gently. Lynette looked up at him like he had grown another head. He was right though. She had stopped breathing. She was holding her breath like a two-year-old throwing a tantrum. So she took a deep breath. Her lungs expanded as she inhaled through her mouth. She held it all in for just a second before exhaling slowly through her nose. She felt better. She hadn't meant to yell like that... She owed Bellamy an apology, but only because of the yelling. And the pushing. Though she meant what she had said.

“Sorry about that,” she sighed. Before anyone could say anything, she started down the ladder. When she reached the bottom she took another deep breath and straightened out her clothes. She took a quick glance around, seeing a few stragglers near the door. They had probably heard her yelling. She glowered at them, a guy and two girls, and they turned away from her. She walked up to them and tapped one of the girls on the shoulder.

“Name?” Lynette asked.

“Kori,” she responded. The girl actually looked a tad scared of her.

“Well, Kori, did you see where Bellamy went?” Lynette asked her. Kori nodded her head and pointed at one of the many tents. As if on cue, the man emerged from it. He looked over at the dropship and caught her eyes. He frowned and headed off in the opposite direction. Lynette gave a quick smile in thanks at Kori and company before rushing off after him. He stopped just at the edge of camp, and a few others, including Atom, walked up to him. Lynette stepped up behind Bellamy. Atom noticed her and gestured towards her with his chin. Bellamy glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

“Get moving, I’ll be right behind you,” he said to his group. He faced her then and looked at her expectantly. “What?”

“I’m here to apologize,” Lynette glanced to her feet when she said it, shuffling slightly. He just stared at her, disbelief clear on his face.

“Come again,” he said. Lynette looked up at his face. He looked ever so slightly amused.

“Ugh…” she grunted. He was going to enjoy this. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve yelled at you,” His amusement became a small smirk. “or pushed you,” the smirk became a grin. “or tried to head-butt you.” Bellamy burst with laughter at her discomfort before pulling himself together. His face settled into a serious line.

“Don’t put your hands on me like that again,” his tone matched the look on his face. She nodded. She still wasn’t sure what had come over her back there. She had never just attacked someone like that before. And there were definitely more deserving people on the Arc that she should have attacked. Then she’d have had a proper reason to have been in the sky box. Yet… now she does it. And to someone, who honestly… might be right. Could Clarke save Jasper? She hoped so.

Lynette went to turn and head back into the camp, but she felt a hand on her arm. She looked from the hand back to Bellamy. He held out a crude knife to her, waiting for her to take it. She did so gingerly, remembering her finger. She glanced back up at his face and he had a small smile.

“Making me run behind,” he said. “You gotta fill in for the time. So I need you to come with us. I know it’s not much, but at least it’s something.” He was right. What was she supposed to kill with a knife? Maybe if she landed on a creature from a tree? Not that she wanted to launch out of a tree again any time soon…

“Mmk,” she said and followed his lead as he stalked off through the woods. She would never admit it out loud, but she was surprised by how well he had taken the entire situation. She matched his pace and kept her eyes open for any sign of the Grounders or potential food. They walked in silence, still a bit from the main group. Lynette held the knife in her left hand while she inspected her right middle finger. The bleeding had stopped, but she was fairly certain she could see little specs of dirt in the wound.

“What are you looking at?” Bellamy spoke to her. His voice was soft, but she was still surprised to hear him. She blinked at him before realizing what he had said.

“Oh!” she said with mild surprise. She held her injured hand out to him, making sure not to flip him off as she showed him her cut. He squinted at her finger before taking her hand in his. His fingers were warm with a coarseness that comes from hard work. She was suddenly curious as to how hard his job had been on the Arc. He held her hand up in front of his face and gently prodded at her finger. She hissed at one of his pokes and pulled back a bit.

“How did you do this?” he asked her, still holding her hand. His dark eyes were so soft as he regarded her. Lynette was curious if her green eyes looked as nice to him, as his eyes looked to her. Probably not, but a girl can dream.

“I threw a knife, like you and John,” she said with a small wince as she pulled her hand from his. He looked surprised by her answer.

“And?” he asked. It took her a moment to understand what he was actually asking.

“It stuck,” she said, a smile blossoming on her face. It was one of the realest smiles she’d had in a while and she realized that she was proud of herself. Sure, she had hurt herself, but she had done something that John couldn’t. Something she hadn’t even thought she could do.

“That’s good,” her smile apparently infected Bellamy, because he smiled down at her. Lynette felt her breath catch in her throat. He had such a charming smile. So full of warmth and she suddenly found herself wanting to hug him. She didn’t of course. She actually mentally cursed herself for thinking such thoughts. Not too long ago she had attacked him for saying he was going to kill someone. Now here she was melting at a smile. “You should get more practice in, so things like this,” he touched her hand gently, “don’t happen again.”

“I’d like that,” she nodded. He motioned for her to follow him again as they continued the hunt. They met up with the group and moved out in a sweep through the woods. The sun was high and warm on her back and she was glad for her ponytail. She could just imagine how hot her back would have been had she left it down. A thought of cutting her hair crossed her mind, but it was scattered as Bellamy’s hand came across her path.

In the middle of some sparse brush there was what resembled a wild boar, black and scruffy. Bellamy shushed everyone and they all slowed down to a crawling speed. They tried not to startle it as some of the group swept to flank it. Bellamy claimed the kill for his own and moved in on the boar. He spun his hatchet in his hand and stalked carefully towards the creature. He raised his hand to throw the weapon when a twig snapped behind them all. Without thinking Lynette dropped into a low crouch and spun in the direction of the sound. It was a good thing she had, because Bellamy’s hatchet went whirling overhead and into a tree not too far from where Lynette had been standing. Lynette stood up when she saw the true cause of the noise. The boar bolted at the excitement, the rest of the group running after it. That left Bellamy and Lynette staring at a little girl.

“Who the hell are you?” questioned Bellamy. Lynette had seen the little girl around, but hadn’t actually spoken to her. Lynette hadn’t spoken to a lot of people.

“Charlotte,” she said simply.

“I almost killed you,” spoke Bellamy firmly as he pulled the hatchet from the tree it was lodged in. Atom walked up then. Lynette looked up at him, briefly wondering why he wasn’t chasing the boar with the others. Then she figured he was Bellamy’s second in command and glanced back at Charlotte. “Why aren’t you back at camp?” Bellamy had a very serious point. Why was she out there. It was dangerous for a little girl to be out in the woods. Though considering what was out there, it was dangerous for everyone.

“Well, what with that guy who was dying, I just—I couldn’t listen anymore,” she stuttered slightly. Lynette swallowed and glanced at the ground. Jasper was a bit unnerving, but he was still alive and that’s what really mattered.

“There’s Grounders out here,” announced Atom, sounding Lynette’s previous thoughts as to the contents of the forest. “It’s too dangerous for a little girl.”

“I’m not little,” Charlotte said with mild defiance. Lynette surveyed the girl, looking her over. She looked little, but she was on the ground. That meant she had either done something or been accused of something and got locked up like the rest of them. It was wrong to underestimate her.

“Okay, then…” Bellamy said, the hints of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “But you can’t hunt without a weapon.” Bellamy pulled a knife from one of his pockets and Lynette wondered quickly as to how many knives he had on him. Charlotte stared at the weapon for a moment before taking it in her hand. She just sort of stared at Bellamy. “Ever killed something before?” If this little girl said yes, Lynette was quitting. She didn’t know what she would quit, but she was. Charlotte glanced between Lynette and Atom, who waited expectantly, before looking back at Bellamy. “Who knows? Maybe you’re good at it.” Now he was smiling. The look in Bellamy’s eyes was that of an older brother. Or at least that’s how Lynette perceived it. She smiled, too. She hadn’t known she’d be good at throwing a knife. Though that might have been a fluke, but who really knew? Charlotte seemed to take his words for the compliment they were and gave a small smile in return.

“Come on,” said Lynette putting an arm around the small girl’s shoulders. Lynette found herself taken with the girl and had to wonder what she had done to get herself here. She’d ask when they were back at camp. They walked off towards the direction the boar had run. Perhaps the others had caught it. Or better, killed it.

“That’s pretty,” Charlotte gestured to the rose in her hair. Lynette reached a hand up to it, feeling the silky petals beneath her fingers.

“Thanks. I fou—“ A horn sounded in the distance. The group stopped and looked around. “Grounders?” Lynette felt her throat constrict with the thought. If they were attacked right now… How fast could Charlotte run? She was obviously the weakest link here, but Lynette would never leave the little girl behind. Not after Jasper.

“RUN!” shouted Bellamy. The answer to her question was a strange gold fog rolling in rapidly. No one wanted to stick around and find out what it was. It was closing fast as they all propelled into action. Charlotte was keeping up well enough as Lynette was hauling in front of Bellamy. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and she was sure it was for the others as well. This strange fog could never be natural. Bellamy yelled something about caves and it took so much effort to slow down so he could lead the way. Charlotte stumbled, but Bellamy grabbed her hand and Lynette was on their heels. They climbed up a steep hillside and Lynette ended up pushing Charlotte up it as she had a hard time with it. Though Lynette was having some difficulty herself.

Bellamy lead them quickly to a cave and nearly spun into Charlotte as he grabbed Lynette’s hand and dragged her in after, pushing her ahead of him. The cave was deep and they ran as far into it as possible. There was no guarantee that the crazy glowing fog wouldn’t reach them, but Lynette hoped it wouldn’t. When they reached the end she turned and found that Bellamy wasn’t right behind her. Her heart found her throat and she started go back through the cave when he came around a corner. Without a thought, she threw her arms around his neck. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He hugged her back and then she realized what she was doing and pushed away from him. She could feel a heat rise up her cheeks and chose to yell to quell her embarrassment.

“Why weren’t you right behind me?!” she accosted.

“Atom called for me,” he said with a downward glance. “but the fog made it hard to breathe.” Lynette rolled her lips between her teeth. That meant that Atom was still out there. She clapped a hand over her mouth and silently prayed that he would find shelter.

Time seemed to pass slowly. Lynette wasn’t sure how long they were in that cave but they were growing tired. Charlotte was the first to lay down. Lynette sat propped below the small perch that Charlotte had settled on and hummed gently. Bellamy shed his jacket and gave it to the girl as a blanket. She took it with a small thank you and lay her head close to Lynette. It was then that the older girl thought how uncomfortable a rock pillow must be and took off her own jacket. It wasn’t as thick as Bellamy’s but it would better than nothing. She bundled the black fabric and gestured for her to lift her head. The girl did so and smiled at her.

“What are you humming?” she said softly. Lynette smiled in the dark of the cave.

“An old love song,” Lynette smiled. “Has a soft tune. Wanna hear it?” Charlotte nodded and Lynette took a breath. She hadn’t sung for such a private audience in a while. Yes, she had sung for Jasper and to help soothe the others at the time, but they were more focused on getting back than actually listening to her. Or that’s what she had been thinking at the time. Now she was going to sing for Charlotte. And Bellamy. Lynette looked over at the male. “Do you wanna hear it?” Bellamy tilted his head and looked at her for a moment. He then shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Lynette chewed the inside of her bottom lip, but took a deep breath and sat up straight so that she would be able to breathe properly through the song.

 

“Clear blue water

High tide, came and brought you in,”

 

Lynette heard Charlotte shift beside her. She turned to the girl and smiled.

 

“And I could go on and on, on and on

And I will, skies grew darker, currents swept you out again,”

 

She then looked back to Bellamy. He was leaned back against a rock with his eyes closed.

 

“And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone

In silent screams, and wildest dreams I never dreamed of this…”

 

Lynette stared at him while she sang. He looked so peaceful. Especially considering what was going on outside.

 

“Been losing grip, on sinking ships

You showed up, just in time,”

 

Lynette really hadn’t meant to keep staring, but she had and when he opened his eyes had caught her. She was startled, but she kept singing and flicked her gaze away.

 

“This love is good

This love is bad

This love is a life back from the dead, oh

These hands had to let it go free

And, this love came back to me, oh” 

 

Lynette could feel his eyes on her and she stared hard at the wall in front of her. She just had to sing a love song…

 

“This love left a permanent mark

This love is glowing in the dark, oh

These hands had to let it go free

And this love came back to me, oh…”

 

She finished her song with a deep breath and stayed facing away from Bellamy. She didn’t want him to get any ideas. The song was not for him. Though it could be. No. It was just a song. One of her favorites. It was easy to sing and it had apparently put Charlotte to sleep. Lynette dared a glance at Bellamy and he was still looking at her.

“Where did you learn to sing?” he whispered. The cave was so quiet that is carried to her anyway and she was worried that they would wake Charlotte with their talking. So Lynette got up from her spot as quietly as possible and settled next to Bellamy. He scooted slightly to make room for her.

“My mother taught me before she died,” she said softly, leaning into him so that he could hear her.

“How did she die? Was she…”

“Floated?” she finished. “No. She was sick. She gave up her meds though, because… Because someone else was sick…” Lynette shivered in her tank top. The perspiration she had garnered while running from the fog had dried to a cool film on her skin. Bellamy saw this and draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him and his warmth. Lynette was surprised with herself when she didn’t tense. She felt comfortable in his arms. Safe. She hadn’t felt that in a very long time.

“Your mother was brave,” he spoke and she could feel his breath on her ear. Another shiver ran through her, but this one wasn’t from any chill. She felt a spark of heat deep within her. She batted it away in her mind and simply snuggled into Bellamy more.

“I like to think so. She knew she was gonna die.” She felt his hold on her tighten. “They weren’t giving her enough meds anyways, so she gave them away.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. It was her choice. She knew what was going to happen, and did it anyways.” Lynette felt sleep tug at her psyche and she blinked slowly. “We have a choice now. Down here…” Lynette yawned an drifted into a peaceful slumber, tucked safe and warm in Bellamy’s arms.

 

Lynette woke with a start to the sound of squealing. Bellamy jumped as well, jostling her slightly. He got up from where they had been huddled in sleep and went to Charlotte. Lynette blinked sleep away and scuttled over to the pair.

“Charlotte, wake up,” said Bellamy gently. The girl woke slowly and sat up

“I’m sorry…” her voice was so small, and Lynette felt a pang of sorrow for the girl and her nightmare. So she stroked the girl’s hair and smiled at her.

“It’s okay,” she said softly.

“Does it happen often?” asked Bellamy. Charlotte sighed and looked away. “What are you scared of?” Charlotte didn’t answer, but instead pulled away from Lynette. “You know what? It doesn’t matter.” That got Charlottes attention. Lynette simply sat beside them, trying to put out a soothing aura. “The only thing that matters, is what you do about it.” Bellamy was right. He seemed to have had this conversation before. Lynette had a quick thought for whether or not Octavia had had nightmares when she was little. _What kind of brother was he?_

“But… I’m asleep,” The girl was obviously confused and Lynette could understand why, but she also agreed with Bellamy. You have to face your fears. Can’t run forever.

“Fears are fears,” he stated. “Slay your demons when you’re awake, they won’t be there to get you when you sleep.” He really was good at talking, but this was clearly from experience. Lynette felt a tightness in her heart at the sight of this side of Bellamy. She was used to his coarse attitude and the ‘I’ll kill him myself bit.’ Yet here he was comforting a small child. He had even comforted Lynette herself earlier. Was this the real Bellamy, or just a side he kept to himself?

“Yeah, but… how?” Lynette smiled at Charlottes question. This girl was so innocent. There was no way that whatever had gotten her to Earth was her fault. No way.

“You can’t afford to be weak.” Bellamy said and Lynette didn’t necessarily agree with that. Sometimes, in private moments, weakness was just fine. It made you human. “Down here, weakness is death, fear is death.” He had a point. But she was still sure that weakness affected everyone. Even him. His obvious weakness was Octavia. Lynette had to wonder if he even realized that. Charlotte seemed to mull over what he said while Bellamy looked for something in her eyes. “Let me see that knife I gave you.” Charlotte dug under the jacket she was using for a blanket and pulled out the knife. “Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife, and you say, ‘Screw you. I’m not afraid.’” Lynette smiled as he handed the knife back to her. Everyone needs a security blanket at some point. That knife just might be Charlottes.

“Screw you. I’m not afraid,” she said clutching the knife tight. The girl looked at Bellamy and he awarded her with a sincere smile. Charlotte gripped the knife tighter and took a breath. “Screw you. I’m not afraid.” Her confidence was definitely evident when she said it the second time.

“Slay your demons, kid,” he said with a pat on her leg. “Then you’ll be able to sleep.” Bellamy then looked at Lynette. “You, too.” That surprised her. What demons did she have? Or more so, what had he seen to make him think she had any? Lynette wanted to ask, but not in front of Charlotte. She’d have to get Bellamy alone first. For now, however, they sat in the cave and continued to wait. Lynette fell asleep again during that time.

 

Bellamy woke Lynette gently and declared the cave safe to leave. She rubbed at her eyes and blinked up at him. He was holding her jacket out to her. That made her look at where she had last seen Charlotte. She was standing and seemed ready to go. Lynette got to her feet and took the jacket from Bellamy. Before she could swing the black clothing over her shoulders, Bellamy reached towards her face. Lynette stepped out of his reach and just looked at him questioningly. He rolled his eyes and reached for her again. This time she let him touch her. He plucked the crushed rose form her messy braid. She had slept on it. She let out a breath and gave a small smile as he pushed the sad plant into her hands. The group made to leave the cave, Bellamy in the lead with Lynette bringing up the rear. She was still trying to clear the sleep from her eyes when Bellamy called out.

“Anybody out here?” At first there was no answer. “Jones?!”

“We’re here!” someone shouted. If Lynette had to guess, it was Jones. Without another word, the three set off to where Jones had called from.

“Lost you in the stew,” said Bellamy when the two groups converged. Jones’ group consisted of himself, a girl, and another guy. “Where’d you go?”

“Made it to a cave down there,” gestured a guy that Lynette figured was Jones. “The hell was that?”

“Gold and terrifying,” said Lynette with a tired sigh. That got a half laugh from the girl that was with Jones.

“I don’t know,” responded Bellamy. “Where’s Atom?” Lynette blinked realizing that he was indeed not among them. Jones just shrugged and a look of horror washed over Bellamy’s face. Lynette blanched. Had he not found shelter from the fog? She immediately started looking around them. The group scattered in search for him. Lynette hadn’t gone too far when she heard Charlotte scream. She ran towards her, hoping that she was okay. She screamed again. When Lynette found her she was staring at something.

“What? What is it?!” she called to the girl before reaching her. By Charlotte’s next scream, Lynette saw it. Saw him. Atom was strewn on the ground covered in boils. “Oh my god…” Lynette grabbed Charlotte and spun the girl into her, shielding her from the sight. The girl already had nightmares, no way this wasn’t going to add to them. Bellamy was the next to arrive, placing a hand on Lynette’s shoulder. Lynette struggled with what lay before her. She had to take slow even breathes or she was going to vomit. What made it worse was that Atom was still breathing and it looked painful.

“Son of a bitch,” Bellamy said under his breath. “Atom.” Bellamy went to his friend and Lynette stayed clutching Charlotte. She started humming feverishly, trying to soothe the younger girl. Lynette watched Bellamy kneel down beside Atom and she was actually rather glad she wasn’t within ear shot. Charlotte calmed and turned in her arms.

Lynette let her go and stepped closer to the two men. She walked around Bellamy to get to Atom’s head and got to her knees beside him. He looked bad and she couldn’t believe she was this close to him. This was not where she wanted to be at all. If anything, she wanted to go to the cave with just her and Bellamy and Charlotte and just pretend that none of this crazy fog shit had happened. Instead, she reached out and stroked his hair softly while he struggled to breathe.

Jones and group arrived on the scene and Bellamy got to his feet. Charlotte moved closer to Atom, staring down at him with a sullen look. Atom coughed and a gurgle sounded from within his throat. Lynette felt bile rise up her throat, but she swallowed it back down.

“I ca—can’t. I can’t bre—breathe,” Atom choked out. Lynette felt tears well up in her eyes. There was absolutely nothing they could do to save him. Not even if they managed to get him to Clarke. They only thing they could actually do was… Lynette looked up as Charlotte shuffled through the front pocket of her hoodie. She took the knife that Bellamy had given her and placed it in his hand. Lynette looked up at Bellamy with sad eyes and gave the smallest nod of her head.

“Don’t be afraid,” spoke Charlotte quietly.

“Go back to camp,” he said looking at Jones and company. Without a word, they left. It was obvious that they didn’t want to be there. “Charlotte, you, too.” It looked like she wanted to say something, Lynette could tell she wanted to stay, but the girl did as she was told. “Lynette…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said as a single tear ran down her cheek. Bellamy knelt back down and Atom asked for death with a wheeze. He wanted to die. He was in that much pain. Bellamy started to breathe hard and Atom turned his head, baring his throat for the other man.

“Bellamy, please…” the pain in Atom’s voice was thick. Lynette looked at Bellamy.

“Bellamy?” she whispered. She reached her free hand out to his shoulder. He looked at her and just shook his head. He couldn’t do it. Lynette swallowed and reached for the knife. A figure standing behind them caught her attention and she sat back up to find Clarke standing there, looking at them. She walked around to the other side of Atom, tossing a bag to the ground at his feet. She knelt down beside the injured party and looked him over.

Clarke explained that she heard screams. Lynette just sat and stroked at Atom’s hair. It was taking everything in her to not break down in tears. She was trying to hold it together, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could do it. Bellamy told Clarke about Charlotte and Clarke continued to look over Atom. She looked up and glanced between Lynette and Bellamy. She gave a shake of her head, and Lynette felt another tear escape her ducts.

“Sing,” Clarke said with a look to Lynette. Lynette nodded and tried to breathe passed her brimming tears. Clarke then looked back down at Atom. “I’m gonna help you, all right?”

 

“Lights will guide you home,”

 

Clarke took the knife from Bellamy and glanced at Lynette. She kept singing.

 

“And ignite your bones," 

 

Bellamy looked between Clarke and Atom with a slight wonder.

 

“And I will try,”

 

Clarke pressed the knife into the side of Atom’s neck and pulled it out. The movements were both firm and gentle. Bellamy looked at Clarke as Atom bled out and Lynette had to swallow around a lump in her throat.

 

“To fix you…” 

 

A shudder ran through Lynette and that was it. She cried. She didn’t even know Atom that well, but to see someone in such pain... Someone who had simply been unlucky… It was like years of pent up tears just rolled down her face. Her tears landed on Atom’s forehead and his eyes closed. Clarke took her hand from Atom’s head and gave it a squeeze. Lynette nodded and just hummed the rest of the song through her tears. It was hard, but she wanted to make sure Atom had a peaceful send off. The three of them just sort of sat there, waiting for Atom to pass. It wasn’t long, but it felt like an eternity.

Clarke had apparently gone out with Wells and Finn to get some kind of plant for Jasper. When Clarke found the others, she had them put together a makeshift gurney to carry Atom back. No way were they just going to leave him out there. Bellamy and Wells carried the body back. Lynette trailed behind, trying to keep an eye on their surroundings, but she cried the whole way. It was dark by the time they got back to the camp. The girl from Jones’ group walked up and Bellamy told her to get Clarke whatever she needed. Wells stepped up and looked down at Atom’s body.

“I better go get this grave dug,” he said walking off with a sigh. Octavia came out of the ship and went straight to Clarke. The two spoke briefly, before she came towards Bellamy and the still weeping Lynette.

“Octavia, just stay there,” he called to his sister. “Please, stay back.” Of course she didn’t and ended up opposite Lynette to look over Atom. Her movements were slow and careful as she squatted next to him pulled Atom’s jacket, which had been used to cover his face, from him. Gasps went out from those closest to the body. Tears sprung up in her eyes. “There’s nothing I could do.”

“Don’t,” Octavia said, not ready to hear anything that her brother had to say.

“Octavia…” spoke Lynette carefully, kneeling down on Atom’s other side. She had stopped crying at the sight of the other girl’s tears. They couldn’t both be soppy messes. Lynette wiped at her own tears and sat up straight. She’d had her weak moment, now it was time to pull it together. She took a quick breath and got to her feet, tugging on Bellamy’s arm for support. He helped without much thought, but his eyes were solely for his sister. Octavia re-covered Atom and bolted. Bellamy tried to talk to her, but she just kept moving. Lynette watched her go and spotted John headed towards them.

“Lose anyone here?” questioned Bellamy of John. Lynette was glad to see that he was okay. It was nice to know that the strange fog hadn’t gotten to him.

“No,” answered John. Lynette let out a sigh of relief.

“Jasper?” asked Bellamy.

“Still breathing,” said the younger man. “Barely. I tried to take him out,” Say what now? “but your psycho little sister—“ Bellamy grabbed John by the collar. Lynette was still stuck on what John had said about trying to _take out_ Jasper.

“My what? My what?!” yelled Bellamy. At that moment, Lynette would have watched Bellamy beat him to death. When she realized that, she shook her head and blinked at the scene. What was happening to her?

“Your little sister,” corrected John.

“Yeah, that’s right,” seethed Bellamy. “My little sister. Got anything else you want to say about her?”

“Nothing,” replied John. Lynette looked at him and she felt all her hate for those people still on the Arc pour into her eyes. He tried to kill Jasper. After all they went through to get him back, and this cocky little pissant, tried to kill him… “Sorry.” Little fucker didn’t mean it. Lynette was in a small, silent rage, standing behind Bellamy, waiting for her turn with her best friend. Bellamy backed away from John and told the group to take care of Atom's body. Before John could move, Lynette set upon him. She decked in the face, throwing all her weight into it. The feel of her fist impacting with his jaw, caused her to cry out, but even better, it sent John to the ground.

“I will fucking kill you,” she breathed through the pain in her hand, clutching it to her chest, “if you go after another person here.” She then turned to the crowd that was still meandering about. “We’re all we got. No one dies without reason.”  Her voiced carried over the low murmur of the crowd. They heard her and she knew it. Lynette then looked back down at John still sprawled on the ground, and the most uncaring look passed over her face. She walked off towards the tree she had slept under the night before. Cradling her hand, she fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains exerts from "This Love" by Taylor Swift and "Fix You" by Coldplay.


	4. Murderous Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes and Lynette is finding herself fitting in slightly better with the others. However when a murder comes to light, shit hits the fan and hard.

Lynette woke to the strangest feeling. She was being carried. She couldn’t seem to get her eyes to open, but she felt arms around her and she wasn’t happy. She started to squirm, wriggling to get free. She blinked her eyes open, but she couldn’t focus. All she could make out was dark hair. The arms felt strong under her, and that fueled her need to be put down. She bucked in the arms that held her and was dropped to the ground. She didn’t look back as she scuttled across the forest floor, trying to get to her feet.

“Lynette!” The sound of Bellamy’s voice halted her escape. She cast a glance over her shoulder and sure enough, he was standing there, staring at her with concern. She let out a quick breath and just flopped over on her butt and looked up at him. “What are you doing?”

“What were _you_ doing?” she responded. “Why were you carrying me?” She pushed her sleep tousled hair over her shoulder and got to her feet.

“I tried to wake you, but you were out,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets. “We’re building a wall around the camp. You need to start sleeping inside.” Bellamy looked down at his feet and Lynette could tell there was something on his mind. She got up and moved closer to him and tried to get him to look at her. When he did, there was something in his face. She wasn’t going to like what he was going to say.

“What is it?”

“Wells was killed last night…” Lynette’s eyes went wide. “Think Grounders got to him while he was on watch.” Lynette let out a breath and felt tears well up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and inhaled carefully. She would not cry again. This was not about her. If anyone should cry…

“How’s Clarke?” Bellamy just shrugged his shoulders. Why would he know? Lynette sighed and brushed the leaves off of her jacket and pants. “Sorry. For the struggle.” He just nodded. Lynette could tell there was something else on his mind, but after the news she had just gotten, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know anything else. “There’s something else you’re not telling me…”

“No.”

“Bellamy.”

“How’s your hand?”

“Really?” Lynette just looked at him. “That’s what you ask me?” In truth, her knuckles were still sore, but nothing was broken. She had had put all she had into punching John in the face. Part of her regretted it, but he had openly admitted to trying to kill someone. What had happened to the kid she loved? He would have never done that. Would he? She knew that he had issues with his mom, but would he really kill someone? She wasn’t even sure why he tried, but she could guess. Even Bellamy had threatened to kill Jasper… Looking at Bellamy now… She didn’t think he could do it. He couldn’t kill Atom… And he had asked for death.

“Why’d you hit him?” Bellamy asked. Lynette looked up at the trees and thought for a moment. As she looked back at Bellamy, something behind him caught her attention. There was an orange color sticking out of a knot in a tree. She squinted at the object, trying to make it out. She walked passed Bellamy and moved toward the tree. Bellamy turned and stared after her. As she closed on the tree she realized what she was looking at. It was another rose. She smiled at the flower and plucked it gently from the tree. It was then that she realized something odd about the flower. Someone had placed it there.

“Did you put this here?” she asked, turning to Bellamy. He arched a brow and shook his head. Lynette frowned. “I thought maybe… God, now I feel stupid. I thought you might have left me the first one.” Bellamy shook his head again.

“I thought Murphy left it for you.”

“I thought that, too at first, but he reacted poorly when he saw it…”

“So who left it?”

“I dunno.”

“Why would you think I left it for you?” Bellamy had a slightly amused look on his face and Lynette felt a heat rise up her cheeks.

“Because of how you complimented it,” she said with a rush. “But I figured you had no reason to. I asked now, because you’re here and so is it.” Bellamy nodded, not really dissuading her thoughts. Lynette looked around, searching for something that indicated the plants origin. There was nothing that could answer how the rose got in the tree without someone placing it there.

“I got nothin’,” said Bellamy. He was looking around, too. “Maybe someone in camp has a crush?” There was a smile on his face when he said it and Lynette snorted in derision. She laughed slightly and rolled her eyes.

“Let’s get back to camp,” she said giving him a gentle push. “Let’s see how this wall is going.” Lynette blew at a stray hair has it floated down in front of her face. She had slept with it down so she was fairly certain that it was a fluffy mess. She put the stem of the flower between her teeth and ran her fingers through her hair. Bellamy laughed at her and took the rose from her mouth. “What are you doing?”

“You look ridiculous,” he said while laughing. “At least let me hold this while you fix your hair.” She smirked at him and felt something move inside her. _He has the most epic smile…_  She frowned at him playfully and proceeded with detangling her hair. The copper locks felt dirty and she would have given the world for shampoo. Yes, her dirty hair has managed to keep her intended styles in place, but it was getting rather gritty… and none too fragrant. She pulled the mop over her left shoulder and wove it into a loose braid. It would have to do for now. She looked at Bellamy and held her hand out for the flower. Instead of actually handing it to her, he placed it in her hair, over her right ear. He smiled down at her.

“Thanks,” she whispered breathily.

“No problem,” Bellamy was being sweet. It put Lynette on edge. What was going on? Why was he being so nice to her? What had changed? Lynette turned back towards the camp and saw John watching them. Immediately, Lynette glowered. She was still mad at him. He had a lot of nerve to show his face to her. Bellamy cleared his throat and walked off towards camp. Lynette stood her ground for a moment, but then followed after him. The closer they got to John, the more pissed off she found herself. He opened his mouth to talk to her as she neared and she glared him into silence.

When they got back to camp, Lynette did learn of some good news. Jasper was awake. And he was talking. It was a definite improvement from his previous state. It made Lynette happy, but at the same time it reinforced her anger at John. He had planned on killing him and all he needed was some medicinal tea. Still, her past with John was always at the back of her mind and she had to admit, that part of her wanted that back. Though right now, all she wanted to do was head-butt him into submission. Though that would also hurt her… Perhaps another method, then? She would just have to avoid him for now.

Lynette eventually found herself up to see Jasper. Pleased that he was well, she spent some time cleaning his wound and giving him water. Octavia and Monty were there as well and of course Clarke came up to tend to him as well. Clarke seemed very disconnected. Though that made perfect sense considering she had just lost her closest friend. Finn had told Lynette that the two of them had made up just yesterday. And now he was dead… If that wasn’t a hefty reminder that life sucks, nothing ever could be…

 

Lynette had made her way to the waterfall they had found before. It had been three days since Jasper woke up and the wall was coming along nicely. She had been informed that she shouldn’t wander off by herself, but this was something she wanted to do in private. Something that should always be done in private. Glancing around to make sure that she was indeed alone, Lynette set to work on her boots.

She untied her laces and kicked the chunky boots from her feet. The feel of dirt under her socks was the most annoying thing she had ever felt. She pulled those off with a quickness. Now the feel of the earth between her bare toes was something else entirely. It felt so nice to be one with nature, or to feel like she was. Lynette than unzipped her black hoodie and pulled her arms free of the garment. She cast another glance around her.

Feeling that she was as alone as she could get, she pulled her tank top over her head. The air was cool on her exposed abdomen. Goosebumps rose on her skin. Lynette then pushed her pants over her hips and stripped off the rest of her clothes. The water was cold and only came up to her knees. At least she knew she wouldn't be attacked by some strange giant snake/eel creature. She sat in the cold water and dunked her head. Her head soaked up the cold water and she scrubbed at the locks. There was no shampoo, no conditioner, no soap. Regardless, Lynette tried to get as much dirt and grime off of her body and out of her hair as she could. Feeling that she was clean as she was going to get, she slid out of the water and propped herself up on a dry rock and sat in the warmth of the sun.

She watched the clouds move across the sky and heard the calling of birds. Lynette hadn't felt so at peace in years. She looked back at the waterfall and a color caught her eye. There was a rose floating in the water. She scooped the all-too-familiar flower out of the water stared at the top off the falls. It was then that she realized that whoever was leaving these blossoms for her had to be nearby; which meant that they had just seen her... Naked.

Lynette jumped off the rock and pulled on all of her clothes. She had never gotten dressed so quickly in her life. She was walking and pulling on her boots at the same time. Her hair, wet and heavy down her back. She held the bloom to her chest and kept surveying her surroundings. She was not alone. Someone else was out there with her and she knew it. But the question was: who?

Lynette's eyes were wide as she walked quickly back towards the camp. She was trying not to run. If someone really was watching her, she didn't want them to realize she was scared. Or at least not as scared as she felt. She turned around and looked back towards the waterfall. There was no one in sight. Maybe she was just freaking out? No. Someone had let that rose float down the falls to her. Someone was stalking her. If it really was another person at the camp, why couldn't they just come out and tell her they liked her? Then again, what if it was one of the more dangerous occupants of the Sky Box? When Lynette turned back around she found herself in John Murphy's arms.

"What are you doing out here?!" she screeched, her fear bleeding into her words. She swatted at him and backed away from him. Why was he out here? How had she not heard him approach? Or seen him?

"I came to find you," he replied. He was looking down at her like she had lost her mind. "Thought you might be out this way."

"Why would you think that? Why were you looking for me?"

"Look I just want to talk to you," he started. "I know that you're pissed at me, and I get it. But you and me. We got something."

"Had. Before you tried to kill someone for being annoying."

"Lyn..." John reached for her and she took a step back. Anger passed over his face and she felt a glower settle on to her features. She wanted nothing to do with him right now and he knew it. And still he tried to touch her. She was not having that. She pushed passed him, fully intending to go back to the camp without him. He, however had other plans.

John grabbed Lynette by her wrist and yanked her towards him. She stumbled and fell to the ground, landing hard on her ass. She looked up at him and did not recognize the man standing over her. She tried to get up, but he pushed her back down. She tried to scuttle backwards, but he grabbed her foot and pulled her to him as he got to his knees. He pulled her under him and she started to panic. Lynette tried to punch him, but he dodged her fists and grabbed her arms instead. He forced her back to the ground and held her arms over her head.

"Get off of me!" she yelled. The look on his face... she didn't understand what she was seeing. It was like he wasn't really in there. He looked as if something had possessed him. Lynette struggled to get free of his grip, but he had her pinned. She bucked and it forced him up enough to give her some room. She tried to roll and push him off in one move. It worked to a certain degree and she got on all fours and struggled to crawl away.

John grabbed at her boot and she kicked at him. He grabbed her again and tried to drag her back. Again, she kicked at him. This time he jumped on her, crushing her to the ground. He was heavy and she couldn't get enough leverage to push him off. She felt a sharp pain as he pulled on her wet hair, yanking her head back at an odd angle. She cried out and his hand clamped down on her mouth, dirt littering her tongue. She coughed as it made its way down her throat. She could feel him moving on top of her and she was still fighting. He had managed to pin her legs with his own, but she was still able to resist somewhat.

John let go of her hair and he leaned forward over her, his weight on her back. She could feel the air being pushed out of her lungs. She couldn't get a proper breath. He kept his other hand tight over her mouth as he moved. She grunted against him, screaming into his hand. Why was he doing this to her? What was the purpose? She felt his hand on her left hip, the bare flesh startling her. A fresh bolt of fear streaked through her. Yes, she was already scared, but now a twisted thought had implanted itself in her head. Was he going to try and rape her?

"You had to do this the hard way," he whispered in her ear. She didn't remember him coming over her shoulder. She had frozen up at the thought of her oldest friend potentially doing something so unthinkable to her. "I just wanted to talk to you. You don't know what I've gone through since you got locked up." That was true, but there was no excuse in the book that could remedy this situation. "I'm going to let you up. Please just let me talk. Got it?" Lynette nodded her rapidly, just wanting him to get off her.

He uncovered her mouth slowly, making sure she wasn't going to scream. Lynette stayed quiet. Then John carefully got up and she wriggled from under him as soon as she was able. When they were both on their feet, John looked at Lynette, seeing the tears streaking her face. She would never forgive this. Not ever.

"Lyn—“ Lynette kicked him in stomach and took off towards camp, not giving a second thought to her old friend. Though she would never call him that again. He didn't deserve the title. Lynette Bishop was done with John Murphy. He was officially dead to her.

 

Lynette woke on the upper most level of the drop ship. She blinked in the dim lighting and stretched her arms over head. She missed sleeping under the trees, under the stars. Perhaps she would find someone to share a tent with? Or better, manage to get one of her own. Sleeping in the ship was just too confining. It reminded her of the Arc and she hated it. She understood why she had to stay in camp; Clarke was still reeling from the death of her friend…

Lynette had learned from Finn that the reason Clarke was fighting with Wells, was because she had believed that he was the reason her father had been floated. She knew that. Turned out, it was Clarke’s own mother who had gotten him floated. That threw Lynette. How could a wife have her own husband floated? Didn’t that go against the code of marriage or something? And Wells knew! He knew and let Clarke hate him, because he knew that it would be easier for Clarke. To an extent, Lynette could understand. Had she been in Clarke’s shoes, there would have been no possible way for her to cope with the knowledge that her mother had killed her father. However, that was not the case at all for Lynette…

Lynette rolled to her side and listened to the sounds of movement below her. Almost none of the others slept up where she was. That was why she had chosen the area. Still, she was unnerved by that proximity of the people below her. She could hear them, but she could not see them. It made sense, but she would rather not hear them at all. She would rather be out in the trees. But with the Grounders out there… She knew she was safer in here… Even with… Lynette sat up and straightened out her jacket. The wad of chute fabric she had been sleeping on was completely flattened out where she had been laying. She stared at her imprint for just a moment, thinking about all that had happened recently. She was still reeling from what John—no—what Murphy had done to her.

It was then that Lynette heard the familiar, albeit muffled, sound of Octavia below her. Lynette opened the hatch and stuck her head through, the foamy mass of her hair acting as a strange flag to signal her appearance. She saw that the younger girl was with Jasper. She called to the two of them, telling them that she would be down in a moment. They nodded at her, understanding that she wanted to go with them.

Lynette sat back up and started messing with her hair. She put a loose French braid over each ear, getting her hair out of her face, and had the two braids connect in the back of her head. She plated the two of them together and left the rest of her hair down. She ran her fingers through the body of it, trying to get as many knots out as possible, but she knew that without a brush she was doomed. A thought had occurred to her the other day to maybe find a big enough bone and just whittle it into a comb. She went to a few other girls with the idea and they agreed jubilantly to it. Kori and some of her friends would keep an eye out for bones and then take them to her for carving.

When Lynette got down the ladder, Octavia was trying to talk Jasper into going outside the wall. He was able to walk around now, and with some patience, was able to get up and down the ladder to the floor of the drop ship. He was nervous, and that was with reason. The last time he had been outside, there had been no wall and he had gotten pierced by a spear. Lynette probably wouldn't want to go either. Finally, however, she and Octavia got him to agree. With a smidge of effort, the trio made their way out of the ship.

Lynette looked at Octavia and the younger girl smiled. They had been planning on baby stepping Jasper, but the fact that they had gotten him to agree! If they could get him just far enough, Octavia wanted to take him to a field of butterflies. They lead him through the camp, to the closest wall. He could see where they were taking him and he tensed. Lynette could see this in his neck. He did not want to pass beyond the wall.

"It's gonna be okay," Lynette whispered gently. He looked at her and tried to smile, but she could tell it was forced. He wanted to believe that, but she could see that he did not.

"Look, we're already there," Octavia said as she stepped through an opening in the wall. "Just a few steps, okay? One foot in front of the other." Jasper stopped just through the opening, Lynette standing right behind him. She looked at him and it was obvious that he was having second thoughts about this. He raised a hand to his wound, as though reliving the pain, the fear. Lynette put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed soothingly.

"Just take a breath," Lynette coaxed gently. Octavia turned at the sound of Lynette's words.

"Hey," she started. "What's wrong?" It was as if Jasper had been in a fog when he answered.

"Hmm?" he replied, seemingly coming out of a daze. "Oh, nothing. I'm good." Octavia looked at him with a smile. He was trying to be brave. Lynette smiled behind him, dropping her head on his shoulder.

"Jasper, it's been a week, okay?" Octavia chided. He had been awake for a week now. Moving for roughly three days.

"Time to put on your big boy panties," Lynette commented as she pushed him a step further into the wilderness.

"You've been given a second chance," Octavia said, turning to walk away. "You gotta use i--" Octavia cried out and disappeared from sight.

"Octavia?!" Jasper called out. Lynette was unsure of what was going on. Her eyes went wide. There was no way Octavia would play with Jasper like that.

"O?" barked Lynette. There was no answer. The sound of muffled cries could be heard and she knew something was wrong.

"Octavia?" Jasper was starting to sound strained. There was still no answer. Before Lynette could move, Jasper was ahead of her. Octavia! Octavia, are you okay?" Lynette was close to him as they moved to where Octavia had last been. When the two rounded the remains of a large stump, they were greeted with one of their own jumping out at them. He was holding Octavia, a hand clamped tight over her mouth.

"Hey, jerk!" griped Octavia as she was let go. She pushed at the guy, getting him away from herself. He just laughed as he stepped back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" demanded Lynette. She was in the right mind to kick this guy. She had learned back with Murphy that punching hurt, so she was into kicking people now, if the moment so demanded.

"Get the hell out of here!" yelled Octavia. She only had eyes for Jasper. Lynette glared at the asshole that had scared them as he walked off, still laughing. Lynette turned to see Jasper walking away. “Jasper, come on.” Octavia was following him. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Lynette didn’t agree with that, but she knew that Octavia was trying to be reassuring. Jasper tripped over a root and fell to the ground. Octavia was there to try and help him to his feet and Lynette rushed to their sides. A look of terror washed over Jaspers face and Lynette saw it.

“What’s wrong?” she asked and followed his line of sight. At first she didn’t see what he was, but then her eyes landed on them. She swatted Octavia to get her attention. The three of them were looking at fingers and Murphy’s knife. It wasn’t a hard guess to figure out who those fingers belonged to… Octavia got Jasper up and Lynette gingerly picked up the finger, stuffing them into her pocket and trying very hard not to think about what she had just done. She then grabbed Murphy’s knife and gripped it tightly. If this meant, what it looked like it meant, there were going to be serious repercussions.

The three of them went back inside the confines of the wall and split up. Jasper and Octavia went to find Bellamy, while Lynette went to get Clarke. Bellamy was the de facto leader, but Clarke was Wells’ friend and deserved to know what had just been discovered. The two groups convened in a tent a short way from the rest, edging the encampment. When they were gathered, Lynette took a deep breath before fishing though her pockets and presenting the fingers and knife.

Clarke took the knife from table and looked it over. She could tell that is was made from the drop ship. Lynette rolled her lips between her teeth and looked down. She knew exactly who it belonged to. Why hadn’t she told them yet? Why was she still protecting him after what he did? Whether he had wanted to just talk or not… that had been too much. He’d gone way too far. Jasper looked at Clarke like he couldn’t believe what she had just said. What it implied. No one at the table could.

“Who else knows about this?” questioned Bellamy.

“No one. We brought it straight here,” answered Octavia. Bellamy looked at Lynette and she nodded, agreeing with Octavia’s words. Nobody, save the five of them, knew.

“Clarke?” Jasper said softly, still not knowing what it meant. She had been staring hard at the knife.

“It means the Grounders didn’t kill Wells. It was one of us,” Clarke’s words held such a finality. Lynette let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She chewed on her bottom lip. She knew that she should tell that the knife belonged to Murphy, but she couldn’t. Despite how she felt about him, she still didn’t want to believe that he had done it.

“So there’s a murderer in the camp?” croaked Jasper, trying to swallow.

“There always has been,” whispered Lynette, more to herself than to anyone else.

“There’s more than one murderer in this camp,” Bellamy announced. He was right of course. She knew what most of the other had been locked up for now, and some of them scared her. Others were only there for small things, like Jasper and Monty. “This isn’t news. We need to keep this quiet.” To a degree, Lynette could agree with Bellamy. To spread the news that one of theirs, Murphy or not, had killed Wells, would cause a panic. Right now people were working well together, and even though this needed to be answered for, it would disrupt the peace. Clarke seemed to be of a different mind and moved towards the exit. Lynette reached for her, but only grasped air. Bellamy was quick to step in her way however, and blocked her exit.

“Get out of my way, Bellamy,” she seethed. Clarke was pissed. She had every right to be. She had just learned that someone had killed her best friend.

“Be smart about this,” Bellamy insisted. “Look at what we’ve achieved— The wall, the patrols.” Clarke shook her head, obviously not believing what was coming out of his mouth. “Like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us.”

“Oh, good for you, you mean!” Clarke spat.

“He’s right, Clarke,” agreed Lynette. “There’s no way everyone would work together otherwise and you know it.” Clarke looked at her like she had lost her mind. “People as a group are an unthinking, emotional mass.” Lynette had a pleading look on her face, hoping that she understood what she was saying. “If this got out, they would start accusing one another and chaos would happen.”

“So, what—keep people afraid and they’ll work for you? Is that it?” she hissed, looking at Bellamy.

“Yeah, that’s it,” answered Bellamy. “But it’s good for all of us. Fear of the Grounders is building that wall.”

“You have to see that, Clarke,” said Lynette. She still couldn’t believe she was going along with this, but Bellamy was right. Push come to shove, Lynette would deal with Murphy on her own. Clarke started shaking her head, obviously done with this conversation.

“And besides, what are you gonna do—just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward?” asked Bellamy. Lynette’s eyes darted to the ground. “You don’t even know whose knife that is.”

“Oh, really?” Clarke responded. Lynette had a sinking feeling in her gut. “J.M.” Lynette visibly deflated. _He’s fucking retarded…_ “John Murphy.” Lynette glanced at Bellamy and she could tell that he was not pleased with the revelation. Murphy, after all, was his right hand man. “The people have a right to know.”

“Clarke, we could talk to him quiet—“ Clarke was out of the tent before Lynette could finish. Octavia and Jasper just exchanged looks. It wasn’t a hard leap to believe that Murphy had killed Wells. He had been at his throat since they landed. Octavia and Jasper walked out of the tent and Lynette made to follow, but Bellamy stopped her. She looked at him and knew what was coming.

“You knew didn’t you?” he inquired. Lynette swallowed a lump in her throat rolled her lips between her teeth again. She shook her head, but didn’t make eye contact. When he didn’t say anything she looked at him again. It was plain to see that he didn’t believe her.

“Not when it happened,” she replied meekly.

“But.”

“But when we found the knife, I knew it was his,” she whispered. She pulled some of her hair over her shoulder and start stroking it. She was nervous and had no reason to be. Not really.

“I believe you,” said Bellamy. “But if he did this…”

“He needs to be punished,” Lynette nodded. “But quietly. If she gets to him in front of everyone— “

“I know,” Bellamy acknowledged what was going to happen. “We need to move.” With a curt nod, Lynette and Bellamy left the tent.

“You son of a bitch!” It was too late. Bellamy and Lynette jogged a quick distance to where they found Clarke in Murphy’s face, surrounded by the entire camp. “Recognize this?” Clarke was holding up the knife.

“It’s my knife,” Murphy admitted. Lynette looked at Bellamy and his face was set in grim lines. “Where’d you find it?” Lynette said a silent prayer that Clarke would at least try to drag him off somewhere quiet instead of doing this here. That was not to be that case.

“Where you dropped it after you killed Wells,” she exasperated. Lynette felt all the blood leave her face. She looked to the crowd. What would they do if it turned hostile?

“Where I what?” Murphy looked pissed and confused. A wild thought hit Lynette in the back of her mind. What if he didn’t do it? What if… someone else used his knife? Was someone trying to frame him? No one moved. Everyone was listening to this. Watching events unfold. Who would the people believe? “The Grounders killed Wells, not me.” He sounded pretty certain.

“I know what you did,” Clarke took another step closer to Murphy, “and you’re gonna pay for it.”

“Really?” Murphy looked smug. He didn’t think he was in any danger.

“Oh, shit…” breathed Lynette. She knew that face. That face, as much as she wanted to punch him in it… That was the face he got when his mother accused him of taking things when he knew full well he didn’t. “It wasn’t him.”

“Bellamy, you really believe this crap?” Murphy called. Bellamy had his arms crossed and looked down at Lynette. She was unsure if he had heard her, but she wasn’t sure if it would really matter. She looked back at Murphy, and for just a moment, she saw him as a child. He was wearing that same damn face, but he was doing it to spite his mother. But he wasn’t a child anymore and they weren’t on the Arc and he had been fighting with Wells from day one. This was not going to go in his favor. Bellamy said nothing as he looked at Murphy.

“You threatened to kill him!” Clarke was shouting now. She wanted all of the camp to hear her and they did. “We all heard you. You hated Wells.”

“Plenty of people hated Wells,” a weak defense. “His father was the Chancellor that locked us up!” It sounded more like he was trying to justify why someone would kill Wells, and less like him trying to convince people that he didn’t.

“Yeah, but you’re the only one who got in a knife fight with him,” shouted Clarke.

“Yeah, I didn’t kill him then, either.”

“Tried to kill Jasper, too,” announced Octavia, adding fuel to the soon to be fire. Lynette shook her head. There was only one way this was ending, and it wasn’t going to be a pretty one.

“What?” Jasper hadn’t known about that. Bellamy had thought it best not to worry him with it. People started murmuring, and realization washed over Murphy’s face.

“Come on this is ridiculous,” he said. “I don’t have to answer to you. I don’t have to answer to anyone.” Lynette’s eyes immediately flicked to Bellamy.

“Come again?” Bellamy requested, chin lifted in authority. Even Octavia looked like she was surprised by that. Everyone knew that you had to answer to Bellamy. He was the oldest. He was the one who brought back food. He was the one who organized the wall. He was the one who kept morale up. It was out of respect, that one answered to him. Murphy stopped his little speech and looked at Bellamy, realizing that he’d made a mistake. His eyes then went to Lynette, who was standing right beside. Lynette tilted her head to the side and dared him to say something worth listening to. She knew he was cornered, but he had to know that he was not winning his case.

“Bellamy,” Murphy started, moving to man. Lynette’s cool, almost sorrowful, demeanor instantly turned to heat and revulsion. Murphy paused for a moment, looking at her. “Look.” His eyes went back to Bellamy. “I’m telling you, man. I didn’t do this.” He ended up standing in front of Bellamy and Lynette. She was greatly displeased with his proximity and it showed on her face. “You don’t think I did this, do you, Lynette?” She bristled at the sound of her name in his mouth. There was a crinkle in her nose, as though she smelled something foul. With him standing so close to her all she could think of was how he had attacked her in the woods.

“There were a lot of things I didn’t think you could do,” she answered. His eyes went to the ground. “But no. I don’t think you did this.” When he looked at her, there was such a crashing relief in his eyes. He moved like he was going to touch her, but she backed up and Bellamy slipped between them.

“They found his fingers on the ground with your knife,” Bellamy whispered. Lynette had never been so happy for someone else to take over a conversation. If Murphy had actually touched her… She would have hit him. No doubt about it. Murphy swallowed, hearing the words and knowing what it looked like.

“Is this the kind of society that we want?” Clarke was talking again. She was looking around the crowd as she did so. “You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without—without punishment?” The answer had better be no, but Lynette was fairly certain that John Murphy did not kill Wells. Unfortunately, there was no way to prove it.

“I already told you. I didn’t kill anyone.” It was too late. Lynette could see it one the faces of the others. They didn’t believe him.

“I say we float him!” some called out. And just like that, his fate had been decided. The crowd agreed with the lone voice of death.

“That’s not what we do!” yelled Lynette.

“And that’s not what I’m saying,” said Clarke, facing the owner of the voice.

“Why not? He deserves to float,” he said. Lynette was grasping at straws trying to remember the kid's name, but it was lost to her. “It’s justice.”

“Revenge isn’t justice,” retorted Clarke. Murphy was starting to look nervous in the middle of the camp. He was, after all, suddenly surrounded by people that wanted to kill him.

“It’s justice! Float him!” Chants went up in the crowd. This is what happened when you present teenagers with the standards of law. Teenagers who were abused by the law. Criminals and pariahs among their own people.

Murphy then made the mistake that would cost him his life. He moved to Clarke and someone tripped him. As soon as he went down they were on him like animals. Kicking at him, trying to beat him down. Lynette moved to try to help him, but an elbow caught her in the chest and she stumbled backwards. Bellamy seized her, keeping her from the ground. She tried to move forward again, but Bellamy held her from the crowd. She could hear Clarke screaming at people to let him go, but it was to no avail. Then Octavia tried to move into the crowd and Lynette wasn’t sure of her intent. She thought well enough of the younger girl to hope that it would have been in aid of a fellow human being. Perhaps, however, she was mad enough at the attempt on Jasper’s life that she wanted a part of the action? Lynette grabbed her arms and pulled her from crowd holding her back as Bellamy was herself.

The violence escalated as those loyal to Murphy tried to get the others off of him. People started fighting for the hell of it. Most of it was about Murphy, but not all of it could have been. Could it? Lynette could hear mixed yells in the crowd. Voices she recognized and others she was still unsure of. She was positive Murphy was stilling yelling, but there was no sign of him from her position. Clarke was also lost in the mosh pit as well. Lynette thought she saw her hair every now and then, but she wasn’t sure. Suddenly a group in the crowd got to their feet and were moving. It was obvious that they had Murphy, probably bound somehow, and were taking him away. Lynette let go of Octavia and swatted Bellamy off of her. She went straight to Clarke, invading her space as she had done so with John not moments before.

“Is this what you wanted?” she grit out between her teeth. She pushed Clarke back. “You think people can handle the truth.” She pushed the blonde again. “But how sure are you? Huh? Sure enough to kill somebody? Because that’s what’s happening!” She spat the last words in the other girls face and shoved her to the ground. It took everything in her to not wail on her pretty blue-eyed face. She had more important matters to tend to though. She might not be... particularly pleased, with John Murphy, but he did not deserve to die for something that no one was absolutely positive he did.

Lynette pushed her way through the crowd, trying to get to Murphy and his captors. Someone grabbed her and without thinking, she rammed her elbow back. She heard a grunt of pain and kept walking. A rope flew up into the air. _They’re going to hang him… To float him._ She skid down a muddy slope and got to one of the people she had seen carrying Murphy. There was a brief moment of wondering whether this was friend or foe and then she found that she didn’t care. She tapped him on the shoulder and he actually turned to look at her. She was surprised enough that she hesitated for a nanosec, and then she punched him in the face. He went down, face first in the mud. She shook her hand and hissed in pain. Somewhere in the crowd she heard Clarke call out again, but no one was listening to her now. She had started this. This was her fault.

One of the guys got the rope around Murphy’s neck and Lynette blanched as she kicked someone else in the back of the knee. Someone started to pull him up and before Lynette could move to whoever that was, another person, a girl, grabbed her by the hair. Lynette screamed and somewhere in the back of her mind, she could not believe she was doing this for John Murphy. She grabbed at the hands in her hair as someone put something under Murphy’s feet. Lynette fingernails sank into the thin skin of the other girl’s wrists and she was let go. She turned and her open palm slammed into the girl’s chest, knocking the wind out of her. As she doubled over, trying to catch her breath, Lynette kneed her in the face. It was then that yet another guy grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried to kick and stomp her way to freedom, but someone else grabbed her legs. It became a struggle of wills as she kept bucking in their arms.

“You can stop this!” Clarke yelled behind Lynette. “They’ll listen to you!” That was right! Bellamy! He was their leader.

“Bellamy, please!” Lynette screamed, trying desperately to be heard over the crowd.

“Bellamy!” It was the caller of death again. “You should do it!” Lynette stilled for a moment. He wanted Bellamy to kick the support out from under John. Lynette knew he was a people pleaser, but surely he wouldn’t do it. And then the crowd cheered his name, her captors as well. Lynette renewed her struggle, realizing that he would do it. Bellamy would cave to the crowd. She had seen him play to the crowd before. If he didn’t do what they wanted, he wouldn’t be followed. She looked up to see Murphy shake his head. She managed to wriggle one of her feet free from the guy holding them and she started kicking him in the side. And then Bellamy came into view, holding Clarke at arm’s length. She was begging him not to do this. He looked at Lynette and she shook her head so fast she got dizzy.

Bellamy kicked the supports and Murphy dropped a few feet before his noose went taut, effectively hanging him. Lynette screamed. There were no words. Just rage. Murphy’s neck did not snap and he screamed out as well, his cries muffled by the gag in his mouth. Lynette kicked the one guy in the head and he let go of her, stumbling to the ground.

“Bitch!” growled the guy still holding her in her ear. She slammed her head back into his chest and his gripped loosened slightly, but not enough. She tried to drop her weight and force him to drop her, but his grip retightened at a bad time, his hold now around her neck.

“This is on you princess!” She could hear Bellamy somewhere behind her. “You should’ve kept your mouth shut!” Lynette clawed at the arm around her throat, when she felt something slam into the back of him.

“Let go of her!” It was Octavia. She had jumped on the guys back. Then she heard Finn’s voice from out of nowhere. Octavia was then pushed off and Lynette rammed her elbow into his thigh. Finn called for Charlotte to get out of there. There was the flittering thought of wondering how long the little girl had been there, but an open hand smashed into the side of her head. He scrambled on to her back and pushed her head into the earth.

“No! Just stop! Okay?” Charlotte was shouting now and Lynette managed to turn her head to see her, spitting dirt out of her mouth. “Murphy didn’t kill Wells!” The crowd started to go quiet. The guy on Lynette even let go of her head. “I did!” Lynette’s mind came to a screeching halt. She didn’t really notice Clarke cut the rope that was still in the process of strangling Murphy, but she was semi-aware of Finn untying him and removing the gag in his mouth. She felt the weight of the man on her back disappear has he got to his feet. Lynette in turn got to her knees and just stared at Charlotte. She could not believe what she had just heard.

A spluttered breath sounded from Lynette’s right and she looked to see Murphy gasping for air. Her eyes went wide. Everyone had just tried to kill him. He would be—should be—incensed; just a foaming fury. She whipped back around to look at Charlotte. She looked scared, but she was just standing there. _How can you just stand there when you just confessed to murder? Run!_ Lynette didn’t know what she was going to do just then, but she got to her feet and moved towards the little girl. She brushed passed Bellamy who was the closest and just grabbed Charlotte by the hand, dragging her away.

“Lynette?” Charlotte said softly. Lynette just shushed the girl and kept moving. She walked her into the nearest tent and turned to look at her. Before she could say anything, Bellamy walked in. He looked more worried than pissed, but that was definitely in there. Lynette just looked at him, not even remotely sure what to say about this entire situation. Bellamy opened his mouth to speak, but Clarke and Finn rushed into the tent as well. Bellamy turned, looking ready to fight, but eased down when he saw who it was.

“Bring out the girl, Bellamy!” Murphy was outside the tent. The rage in his voice was so thick. Lynette couldn’t blame him, but there was no way she was going to give a little girl to an infuriated man.

“Why, Charlotte?” Bellamy asked, his voice strained with emotion.

“I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me,” Charlotte explained. Lynette actually slapped her palm to her forehead.

“Charlotte, that doesn’t mean you kill somebody!” Lynette was trying very hard not to shout at the girl, but this was all her fault.

“What the hell is she talking about?” questioned Clarke with anger plain on her face. Lynette was still reeling. She should have known something had changed. In the time that had passed since the fog, Charlotte had shifted slightly. She was still quiet, but she didn’t seem afraid. But to think that she would kill someone! Though, on second thought she had been the one to give the knife to Bellamy when Atom asked for death… And she had done it so easily…

“She misunderstood me,” he said with a harsh breath.

“No fucking shit. She killed someone,” Lynette cursed. The feelings that she had found in herself for the little girl back in the cave were dissolving with a quickness. She still wanted to protect her, but… she killed someone! There’s no saving her from what that means. No saving her from how others will look at her. From what Lynette had just gone through! Bellamy huffed and looked back down at the girl.

“Charlotte, that is not what I meant.”

“Bring the girl out now!” roared Murphy from outside of the tent.

“Why didn’t you say something in the beginning?” demanded Lynette. “Were you really going to just watch someone else die because of something you did? Charlotte, that’s not right!”

“I’m sorry, I was scared.”

“That doesn’t make it any better!” Lynette shoved her hands into her own hair and honestly wanted to rip it out. This entire situation was completely botched. She saw no way out of this.

“Please don’t let them hurt me,” begged Charlotte. She was scared and she needed to be. What were they supposed to do?

“If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up,” Bellamy said looking at Clarke and Finn. Lynette looked at them, too. Or really, she looked at Clarke. This was her mess. If she had just kept her damn mouth zipped they could have handled this quietly. But no. Princess had to have her way. However, both Clarke and Finn seemed at a loss. Finn just looked at his feet and Clarke was pacing small circles into the ground. “Now you stay quiet!”

“Those are your boys out there,” accused Finn.

“This is not my fault!” countered Bellamy. Lynette was starting to get antsy. She knew that Murphy wouldn’t wait forever. “If she had listened to me, those idiots would still be building the wall!” Lynette glared over at Clarke. She had to keep herself as far from the her as the tent would allow. They had told her what would happen, but she thought she knew better. She thought she knew people. She knew nothing.

“Why couldn’t you just shut up?” queried Lynette, trying to not actually shout at her. “Murphy is—was—Bellamy’s right hand man. He would have been able to get the truth. Or I would have. I’ve known him since I was—ugh! I could just—“ Lynette had her hands in front of her like she was choking someone. She took in a quick breath and turned from the blonde trying to calm herself and think of a way to settle this situation.

“You want to build a society, Princess?” called Murphy.  Finn lifted the tent flap and looked out. Lynette cocked her head down to peer outwards as well. Everyone was standing out there. Waiting. “Let’s build a society. Bring her out!”

“No!” cried Charlotte. “Please, Bellamy…”

“Charlotte,” Bellamy started, squatting in front of the girl so they could be eye level. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Just,” Bellamy turned to look at Clarke and Finn. “stay with them.” He then looked up to Lynette and held a hand out to here. Lynette arched a brow and looked at him reproachfully. “I don’t think you should stay in here with her.” He nodded his head in Clarke’s direction. Lynette looked at the blonde. Bellamy was right. Staying in there without someone to grab her would be a bad idea. So she took his hand and he led her out of the tent. As soon as they cleared the tent, Murphy approached them, eyes flicking briefly to their joined hands.

“Well, well, well,” Murphy drawled. “Look who decided to join us.” Lynette swallowed at his appearance. His face was a train wreck. Though it was unsurprising considering the beating he had just taken. Lynette actually looked away, repulsed by what she saw, what they had done to him. “What is it, Lyn? You don’t think I’m pretty?” Lynette whipped her head around and moved to take step towards. Bellamy yanked on her hand and pulled her back to his side.

“Dial it down and back off,” Bellamy said.

“Or what?” questioned Murphy, way too close for comfort for Lynette. She understood his rage, but that didn’t mean she had to put up with him in her space. “What are you and your girlfriend gonna do about me? Hang me?” _Girlfriend?_ Lynette realized then that she was, in fact, still holding Bellamy’s hand. She tried to let go, but he held on. It wasn’t that it was uncomfortable, it was more that now was not the time to be misleading.

“Not his girlfriend,” it was a petty response and Lynette knew it, but she felt the need to clarify.

“Whatever,” John just brushed her off and tried to stare Bellamy down. “Well?”

“I was just giving the people what they wanted,” answered Bellamy. Lynette made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes, jerking her hand from his. The people pleaser was on his own with that. Lynette folded her arms over her chest and glared at Murphy.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s a good idea. Why don’t we do that right now?” he said. Lynette wasn’t sure what Murphy was thinking, but she knew it wasn’t anything pleasant. He turned to address the gathered crowd. “So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up?” Lynette’s eyes went wide. He could not be serious. But of course he was. He’d just been hanged. Why wouldn’t he want equal retribution? “All in favor?” He put his hand in the air. The only hands to join his were those of the guys loyal to him. It was not unexpected in the least bit, but it was definitely a relief. Lynette let out a breath and shook her head. “I see. So, it’s okay to sting me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk?!” There was no response from the crowd. “Cowards!”

“Hey, Murphy!” Bellamy tried to cut him off.

“All of you are cowards!”

“Murphy,” Bellamy walked up to him. “It’s over.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Murphy said, seemingly compliant. Lynette narrowed her eyes. No way it was going to be that easy. Bellamy turned and head back towards Lynette, to the tent. After the briefest pause, Murphy followed after and grabbed one of the thinner logs from a nearby pile.

“Bellamy!” shouted Lynette in warning. It was too late and Murphy knocked Bellamy out. Octavia, who was at the forefront of the crowd cried out in anger and moved on Murphy, but Jasper grabbed her. Lynette was in motion immediately. Jasper pushed Octavia behind himself and Murphy swung on him. Jasper ended up taking a fist in the face. Lynette jumped on Murphy’s back and Octavia darted passed them to get to Bellamy. The only thing that Lynette could think to do was bite him. So she did. She sank her teeth into his neck until she tasted blood. He screamed in pain and tried to pull her off. One his loyal toadies grabbed her by the hair and pulled, trying to get her to let go, but she held on until tears welled up in her eyes.

“Get her off!” Murphy yelled. Lynette felt a fist connect with her side and it was too much. She shouted her pain and that was the release one of the guys was looking for her. She was wrenched off of Murphy’s back and tossed to the ground. Another of the guys moved into to stomp her, but Murphy stopped him. “Leave her. Let’s get the girl.” They moved beyond her and towards the tent. Murphy lifted the flap and Lynette caught a glance of the empty area as she tried to get into her lungs. “Charlotte! Charlotte, I know you can hear me! And when I find you, you are gonna pay!” Murphy and his lackey’s dispersed. Lynette got to her knees and went to Jasper. Monty was by his side already.

“He okay?” she croaked. Monty just looked at her and shrugged. She crawled further up Jasper’s body, and took a look at his face. He was bloodied and out cold, but he would live. “He’ll be fine.” She clapped a hand on Monty’s shoulder and tried to sit up. It hurt to breath. That punch to the ribs and then being tossed had taken the air out of her. She wondered if maybe something was broken. She pulled her shirt up, folding the hem over her breasts. There was a bruise already forming.

“Oh, my god,” said Monty, awe stitched into his voice. “Are _you_ going to be okay?” He nodded to the bruise. It was going to be a bad.

“I dunno, I guess,” she answered.

“Holy shit,” Octavia was looking at her. Bellamy was also sitting up now. After the whack he had taken, Lynette would have surmised that he’d be out for hours, but here he was struggling to move. “Anything broken?” Lynette pressed her fingers gingerly to her side. She winced at the pain, but kept feeling around. Everything felt normal, but how was she to know really?

“I think I’m good. Him?” Octavia looked back down at Bellamy. He was blinking like he was trying to regain focus.

“I guess he’ll be okay?” None of them were doctors. Right now they were just trying to make sure that no one had sustained a serious injury. By the time any of them were truly able to move it had gotten dark. Lynette had to wonder how late she had slept that morning.  It didn’t seem like a lot of time had passed. Or perhaps she had a concussion and time was slipping by? She didn’t remember getting hit in the head, though… When the idea of getting to Charlotte was brought up, assuming that John hadn’t already, it was decided that Monty and Octavia would take Jasper back to camp. He could walk, but running was most likely not a good idea on a wound so freshly healed. That left Lynette and Bellamy to find the little girl.

“You really think she’s still alive?” questioned Lynette as they moved through the forest.

“Well Murphy wasn’t back,” he replied. That made sense. “Clarke and Finn weren’t either.”

“True. We should get a move on. Gotta lotta ground to cover.” And so they ran. Bellamy led with Lynette close on his heels. It was hard to see, but they searching with everything their eyesight had to give. It was surprisingly quiet. All she could hear were the sounds of their running and the panting of their breathing. It was both unnerving and helpful. Should there be any indication that someone was moving close by to them, it would be heard. At the same time, however, hearing nothing meant they weren’t close to anyone. Not Charlotte. Not Clarke and Finn. Not Murphy. So they kept running, praying silently that they were going in the right direction. And then she heard it.

“Stop!” she whispered fervently. Bellamy skid to a halt a few feet ahead of her. He tilted his head, trying to hear what she had. And he did. Someone was coming their way. They dropped into a squat and tried to see who it was. By the grace of God, it was Charlotte. She ran through a stream of moonlight, alone, but alive. She was just about to pass them up and Bellamy grabbed her. She screamed at first, but he and Lynette quieted her. “It’s okay.”

“Let me go!” she cried and tried to get free of Bellamy. He started to pull her away from where she had been headed. Trying to keep her away from Murphy.

“I’m trying—hey, hey!” she struggled against him.

“Charlotte, relax,” urged Lynette.

“We’re trying to help you,” Bellamy said, trying to sound reassuring.

“I’m not your sister!” declared Charlotte.

“Hey!” shouted Lynette with warning.

“Just stop helping me!” Charlotte yelled back at her. That caused pause in both Lynette and Bellamy. The girl took advantage of this lapse and tried to run from them, calling out to John, wherever he was. As it turned out, he was nearby. She could see flames from torches and could almost make out the outline of his jacket.

“Bellamy!” Lynette hissed, jerking her head towards the torches. He grabbed Charlotte, taking hold of her shoulder.

“Are you trying to get us all killed?” he demanded

“Just go, okay? I’m the one they want,” begged Charlotte. Lynette was completely dumbfounded by this little girl. One moment she was asking for help and now she wanted to hand herself over to the man trying to kill her.

“What is wrong with you?” exclaimed Lynette as quietly as possible.

“Okay, Charlotte, listen to me,” Bellamy was being way too calm about all of this. “I won’t leave you.”

“We,” corrected Lynette. “we won’t leave you.” Lynette could have beat the little girl half to death because of all of this, but that wouldn’t make anything better. She was a child. She needed to learn and unfortunately it looked like she was going to get a crash course on how to adult.

“Please,” Charlotte begged, but Lynette wasn’t sure what for. Then the girl swatted at Bellamy’s hands and tried to get free. The torches were getting closer.

“Grab her and let’s go!” said Lynette tersely. Bellamy scooped her over his shoulder and they were off. Charlotte screamed the entire time, calling to Murphy and alerting them to their location. Lynette had half a mind to knock her out so they could get away, but that would probably only end poorly in her favor. Lynette led the way, leaping over large roots and darting around trees. Murphy was right on their heels before Lynette realized her mistake. “Shit.” She had managed to lead them to a cliff.

“Put me down!” shrieked Charlotte.

“Dammit, Lynette!” said Bellamy seeing where they had ended up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” she breathed.

“Charlotte!” called Murphy, sounded too close. Bellamy put Charlotte down and turned to face Murphy and his goons. “Bellamy!” shouted Murphy as he cleared the trees. Lynette was breathing hard, chest heaving with the effort, but she would not let this happen without a fight. “You cannot fight all of us. Give her up.” Lynette just shook her head and stepped in front of Charlotte.

“Maybe not,” started Bellamy. “But I guarantee I’ll take a few of you with me.” It was then that Clarke and Finn arrived on the scene.

“Bellamy! Stop!” the blonde shouted, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. “This has gone too far.” Clarke stood between the two groups. “Just calm down. We’ll talk about this.” Murphy looked from Clarke to Charlotte and smiled viciously. He grabbed Clarke, spinning her so that her back was against his chest and put a knife up to her throat.

“I’m sick of listening to you talk,” he chided.

“Let her go,” commanded Finn, taking a single step forward.

“Back off! I will slit her throat,” Murphy shot, stopping Finn in his tracks.

“No, please,” pleaded Charlotte. “Please don’t hurt her.” Lynette bit her bottom lip, not even sure what to do anymore. This had gotten so bad so quick.

“Don’t hurt her?” Murphy mocked.

“John,” Lynette spoke softly. “It doesn’t have to be like this.”

“Oh, really, Lyn?” his tone was harsh. “What could be like? Tell me.” Lynette opened her mouth, but didn’t actually know what to say. “That’s what I thought.”

“Okay, Charlotte, I’ll make you a deal,” Murphy turned his attention back to the girl. "You come with me right now, I will let her go.

“Don’t do it, Charlotte,” ordered Clarke. Lynette put a gripping hand on the smaller girl’s shoulder, shaking her head. Still, Charlotte tried to push passed Bellamy and Lynette and go to Murphy. Clarke kept telling her not to do it. Lynette and Bellamy both grabbed the girl and held her still. She resisted, screaming that she had to. Lynette secured her in her arms and Bellamy turned back to Murphy.

“Murphy,” Bellamy intoned.  “This is not happening.”

“I can’t let any of you get hurt anymore,” spoke Charlotte, looking up at Lynette, beseeching with her eyes for Lynette to let her go. Lynette tilted her head and sighed. “Not because of me.” Lynette loosened her hold on the girl and Charlotte stepped slightly to the side, closer to Bellamy and no longer directly in front of Lynette. “Not after what I did.” She jumped. Lynette lurched after her, reaching for the girl, but hands on the back of her shirt and arms around her waist kept her from going over the cliff.

“Charlotte!” cried Clarke, hands still tugging on the back of Lynette’s hoodie. Bellamy still had his arms around her waist when Lynette gasped with realization of what had just happened and how close she had come to dying. Tears flowed, unbidden, down her cheeks. The sobs wracked her body as she collapsed on the edge of the cliff, Clarke crying into her back. Bellamy pulled away from the two weeping girls and got to his feet.

“Bellamy,” said Murphy gently, fear seeping into his voice. Lynette looked passed her own body and could see the worry etched into his features. Whatever he saw on Bellamy, it scared him. Bellamy howled a war cry  and plowed into Murphy, taking him to the ground. Clarke whipped around and Lynette sat up and turned. Lynette just sat there, cliff-side, and watched Bellamy wail on Murphy. Why couldn’t he listen to reason? She could understand his anger to a certain degree. But a vast majority of people were against him on this. And yet, he still chased after her. A small girl. Who was scared and didn’t know any better. And she killed herself. Killed herself in the hopes that he wouldn’t kill Clarke. _He deserves this beating._ Something in Lynette died. She could feel it, but she didn’t care.

“Bellamy, stop!” cried Clarke. “You’ll kill him!” It was Finn who actually stopped Bellamy, grabbing him and heaving him off of Murphy.

“Get off me!” he roared. “He deserves to die!” Murphy was unmoving on the ground. Lynette couldn’t tell from where she sat, but he looked dead to her. She didn’t have the will to move. She was exhausted and in pain. At that very moment, she would have been fine with rolling of the cliff, herself.

“No!” Clarke was still shouting. Lynette tried to focus on the blonde, but she couldn’t seem to. “We don’t decide who lives and dies. Not down here!” Lynette’s vision was blurring.

“So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide—“ Bellamy was cut off.

“No,” Clarke started. “I was wrong before, ok? You were right.” Lynette was starting to feel dizzy. “Sometimes it’s dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we’re gonna survive down here, we can’t just live by whatever the hell we want.” Lynette felt bile rise up her throat, but swallowed it down. She trying to listen, but it was getting hard. “We need rules.”

“And who makes those rules, huh? You?” responded Bellamy. Lynette felt the bile again.

“For now, _we_ make the rules. Ok?”

“So, what, then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?”

“No!” Clarke shouted. Or at least Lynette was pretty sure it was Clarke. The world was starting to buzz in her ears. “We banish him.” It was so quiet suddenly, that Lynette wondered if she had passed out. Then her wondering about it made her realize she was still conscious. That and the fact that she could still sort of see. The fuzzy figure that Lynette had related to Bellamy leaned and grabbed another fuzzy figure, probably John, and moved closer to her. “Bellamy, stop!” The closer they came to her, the more in focus they got. It was indeed John, that Bellamy was toting. He had him as close to the cliff’s edge without going over as possible.

“If I ever catch you near camp,” Bellamy’s voice was warped in Lynette’s ears, but she could still make out the words. “We’ll be back here. Understand?” The two blurs shifted and one fell to the ground. Lynette didn’t know which as spots started popping into her already fuzzing vision.

“Oh, shit,” she heard herself say it, but it didn’t sound like her voice. It was too deep and somehow in slow motion. She heaved, vomit spewing out of her mouth. The world then tilted and went black.


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time. After learning some hard truth from Bellamy, Lynette divulges exactly why she's on the ground and why she had been in solitary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sweet Jesus... I cannot apologize enough for the legit over a year wait on this chapter... I will do my best to get back to posting once a week. I won't make any promises, but I will try. To those who have stuck around, thank you. It means so much to me!
> 
> This work was once called "The Song of My People" 
> 
> After some changes in my write train, I needed a new title.

Lynette felt weightless. She knew with an innate certainty that she was being carried. Her body wasn’t hers to control at the moment and she could not fight her carrier. Her eyes fluttered open and she could make out the outline of Bellamy’s jaw and his floppy curls. She was safe. She could feel that in her bones. Something deep within her was telling her that as long as she was near Bellamy, she was safe. He carried her through a patch of moonlight and something in the trees caught her attention. She blinked and tried to focus on it, but she couldn’t. She thought she had seen a person, but… She made of noise of displeasure and Bellamy looked down at her. 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” he whispered. He shifted her in his arms and tried to make eye contact with her, coming to a stop. The undeniable light of torches surrounded them. There was movement to her right and blonde hair was all she saw for a moment. 

“She’s awake?” Clarke was pressing cold fingers to her cheek, trying to get Lynette to look at her. Lynette rolled her green eyes in the other female’s direction and just stared. Sleep was tugging at her. Her blinks were slow and heavy.

“Not for long,” answered Bellamy. Lynette opened her mouth to say something, but no words formed. Clarkes hand covered her forehead and just lay there for a moment. Her hand was so cold, but Lynette was soothed by it. It reminded her of her mother. Cassidy, Lynette’s mother, always had such cold hands. She had low circulation. Strangely, that was what she remembered most about her mother, the feel of her hands. 

“We need to get her back, get her cleaned up,” Clarke's hand left Lynette and the blonde moved out of sight. Lynette closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into Bellamy’s chest. He was warm. She liked warm. She needed warm. A shiver went through her and she felt Bellamy tighten his arms around her. The sound of his heartbeat lulled her back to sleep.

Lynette could tell she was back in camp. The sounds of movement and the laughter clued her in before anything else. She was cold as she rolled on to her side. She stretched her hands out in front of herself and her fingers met with cold metal. She opened her eyes, the crust of sleep making that slightly difficult. She found herself in her makeshift nest on the upper most level of the drop ship. Looking around she spied a few additives to her surroundings however, that made her pause. There were furs under her and draped over her hips. There was also the spill of long brown hair peeking out of the furs that had her attention. 

Lynette edged herself closer to the hair and pulled gently on the dark pelt that covered the owner. It was Octavia. Lynette sighed out and realized that her heart was beating rather hard. She prodded the younger girl, but she just sighed and sifted in her sleep. Lynette smiled at her friend, but she had to wonder why she was up there… sleeping with her. As if on cue, the hatch to the lower level opened and Bellamy poked his head through the opening. His eyes landed on Lynette and a smile spread over his face. 

“Good to see you awake,” he said softly, seeing that Octavia was still asleep. 

“What’s going on?” Lynette whispered as he sat down next her. It was at that moment that Lynette realized she wasn’t  wearing any pants. In fact, she was only in her tank top and undies. She wanted to panic over it, but she realized that there was no point. Even more so, she realized that her body and emotions just weren’t reacting at all. She felt like some thick apathetic blanket was pressed over her and she didn’t know how to get out. 

“You passed out,” he started. A look fell across his features. “after Charlotte… you fainted.” Charlotte… A chill passed through Lynette as the proceedings of that night filtered into her mind. Charlotte was dead. Or one could only hope with her having jumped off a cliff. A cliff, that had it not been for Clarke and Bellamy, Lynette would have gone over herself. There was a prickling in her eyes, but no tears fell. She wanted to cry, but it was as if her ducts had dried up. She was all out of tears.

“I remember.”

“I carried you back. You got really cold,” Bellamy reached a hand out and pressed it to her forehead. She just sat there. In any other time or place, she would have pulled back from him, but now… there was no fight left. “Clarke thought it best if people took shifts trying to keep you warm. She wasn’t sure if anything would really help.”

“Is that why you’re up here? Your turn to sleep with me?” Lynette couldn't help the thin smile that formed on her lips. Bellamy gave a small laugh and nodded his head.

“When you put it like that, I should be more excited shouldn’t I?”

“I dunno. I tend to roll a lot,” Lynette felt her smile grow. What was she doing? She had nearly died not a few hours ago and here she was flirting. She looked down at her lap, and frowned. “Banished?”

“Banished.”

“Good,” she nodded. He wasn’t dead. She should want him dead. But she didn’t. All she could think of when it came to John Murphy was the fact that her mother died trying to help him. He made her death mean something. She could never want him dead. “You don’t have to stay with me. You can wake her and just—“

“Bellamy!” Octavia stirred at the loud voice, groaning in aggravation. Bellamy got to his feet and Lynette just watched, irritation playing on her features. Jones came up the ladder and glanced around. His eyes went to Bellamy first, but Lynette and Octavia got his attention. Bellamy cleared his throat and looked at Jones expectantly. “There’s something going on. The Arc! Something came down.” Bellamy’s face shadowed and he moved to the ladder. 

“Bell?” Octavia was looking her brother, trying to wake up. He simply glanced at her before disappearing down below. She looked to Lynette. “Are you good?” 

“Go.” And so she went. Octavia had slept fully clothed, boots and all. Lynette let out a breath and searched about for her pants. And her bra. She wasn’t chesty, per se, but she had enough to where being braless was not the most comfortable thing. She pulled on her clothes, locating everything on the other side of the hatch. This level really was becoming her room. Almost no one else was ever up there besides her and Lynette was just fine with that. Grabbing one of the furs and throwing it over her shoulders, Lynette made her way outside. 

Everyone was milling about, excitement in the air. Lynette was uncaring to the entire situation. All the Arc meant to her was bad memories and fury. If more people had come down… If guards had come down… Lynette would not want to stick around to find out if they would remember what they had done to her. Lynette passed by an overly excited guy. He was spinning one of the girls around and saying that at first light they would go to find the ship. Lynette frowned. That made no sense. Every Grounder for miles saw the drop. It didn’t matter what was in there. Who was in there. Be it supplies or people, Lynette knew that they needed them. 

Lynette walked up to the tent that she knew to be Bellamy’s and threw open the flap. He was in there with Octavia. As were two other girls. Both of them in his bed. Lynette rolled her head to the side and stared at the other girls for a moment before looking back to Bellamy. Then back to the girls. Then back at Bellamy. She just blinked at him. Lynette had forgotten what she had walked into there to say. She had just been so surprised by the obviousness of his sex life and just left the tent. Though she should have known that he had floozies. He’s Bellamy Blake. Leader. Attractive. Unobtainable. Had she seriously been having romantic thoughts about him? Yes. But did she really think that he would want someone like her? He didn’t know anything about her. And if he ever found out anything about her, he wouldn’t want her. She was certain that the only person on Earth that might want her, was now banished from the camp. Though he deserved it; he had crossed a line. He wasn’t dead and that’s all that mattered to her. 

Kori ran past her with excitement, shrieking about how she couldn’t wait for dawn at a group of boys. Lynette blinked. That’s right. That was why she had gone in there. Why she had seen what she had. Lynette clapped a hand to her face. She was being stupid. She turned around and went back into the tent. Octavia was gone. The other two girls and Bellamy were still there.

“Why are you getting dressed?” she startled him. He turned to her and finished pulling on his jacket. “I heard we weren't going anywhere until dawn.” He glanced at the ground before looking at her again. It took everything Lynette had to not look at the two girls sleeping in his bed. She couldn’t do it. She stared. Pointedly. Bellamy noticed her gaze and without looking stepped closer to her, trying to block her sight. She looked up at him. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said softly. He then put his hands on her shoulders. A look of utter disdain washed over her face. Her eyes darted to his hands and back again. There was even a twitch in her jaw. He took his hands off of her and took a step back. “I’m sorry. Regardless, you don’t need to worry about what I do with my clothes.”

“Well, you’re right about that,” she whispered. And then she left. She pushed her way through the crowd that was still milling about. She just kept going. She wandered to the wall and then beyond it. If Bellamy was going to be stupid, he could be stupid on his own. Though she was fairly certain she was being stupid as well. She had, after all, thought he cared about her. After everything they had been through… Perhaps he thought she was more of a hazard? 

“Lynette?” a voice sounded in the dark. Lynette spun on her heel and came face to face with Octavia. 

“Jesus, Octavia!” Lynette exclaimed. “What are you doing out here?”

“Wondering what you were doing out here,” she said with a small laugh. Lynette wanted to be mad, but it was kind of funny how she reacted. The two walked on, chatting quietly. They had inadvertently been moving in the direction of the drop pod, though neither girl knew it. The sun was rising, when the snapping of a branch caught Lynette’s attention and she quickly shushed Octavia. Both girls dropped into a crouch and watched as Bellamy darted passed them. “What the hell?” Both the girls got to their feet and ran after him. “Bellamy! What are you doing?” Lynette knew what he was doing. It was obvious. She pulled the fur pelt tighter around herself. She really didn’t want to be in the woods with them. She could feel a private moment growing and knew she should leave… but she didn't.

“Go back to camp,” he responded. “It isn’t safe.” Really? It wasn’t safe? And yet he was out there by himself. Lynette frowned.

“You lied to everyone,” the hurt in Octavia’s voice was obvious. Lynette frowned harder. “You lied to me. You just want whatever’s in that pod…” Lynette frowned even harder. Why would he keep this from her? Lynette had made it clear that she didn’t want the Arc to come down. If he was to tell anyone it should have been her. Or that’s how she felt about it anyways. 

“Just go home!” he pushed Octavia. “Both of you!” Bellamy looked at Lynette and she stepped back from him. 

“You always want to play the big brother, huh?” Octavia got back in Bellamy’s face and Lynette felt awkward. This was not something she wanted to be a part of. But she would not leave Octavia. She was her friend, and she would have her back. Well, so long as Lynette agreed with her. “Well guess what? Joke’s on me. You’re just a selfish dick.” So far Lynette was agreeing. She stepped up close to Octavia’s back, showing her support for the younger girl. 

“I did this for you, to protect you,” Bellamy assured. His tone was harsh, but certain. “If the Arc finds out we’re alive, they’ll come down.” That was not something Lynette wanted. At all. “And when they do… I’m dead.” 

“What?” questioned Lynette. Why would he be dead?

“What did you do?” queried Octavia. That was a damn good question. Concern was clear on Octavia’s face. Even Lynette looked worried. What was he hiding? 

“I shot him.”

“Who?” breathed Lynette. 

“I shot Jaha.” It felt as though the earth fell from beneath Lynette’s feet. Octavia paled. “I found out they were sending you to Earth. I couldn’t let you go alone.” Octavia was breathing way too hard and when Lynette looked over at her, she could see tears in the younger girl’s eyes. Lynette couldn’t blame her. “Someone came to me with a deal—Do this. Kill him, and they’d get me on the dropship. And I did it.” Lynette let out a shaky breath. Octavia didn’t look like she was breathing at all. 

“You killed the Chancellor?” asked Octavia. Bellamy glanced at Lynette and then away. He looked pained and there was nothing she could do for him.

“He floated our mother,” he responded. “He locked you up. He deserved it.” His voice was streaked with distress. Lynette found herself nodding. If she hadn’t been locked away herself and found out that Murphy was going to be sent away… She looked at Bellamy in a new light. 

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” cried Octavia. The crestfallen look that crossed over Bellamy’s features nearly broke Lynette’s heart. Though she could imagine how Octavia felt. 

“You’re right,” Bellamy confirmed. Lynette no longer wanted to be with the two of them. Though she didn’t want to leave them either. She was very confused by this entire situation. What should she do? Who should she comfort? “I made the choice. This is on me.” For just a moment, Lynette thought she had seen tears in Bellamy’s eyes. When he blinked, however, they were gone. “Whatever they sent down, I’ll take care of it.” He wasn't looking at them anymore. 

“I didn’t ask for any of this,” said Octavia. She turned and walked off.

“Octavia!” called Lynette. 

“Leave me alone!” she yelled back. And so Lynette was left alone with Bellamy. She turned back to look at him. He just stood there with his head hung low. She looked at him, not really sure what to do with him. She moved close to him and took his hand. He startled at the contact and looked at her slowly. There was the briefest flicker of anger and then a crashing sorrow. 

“That was brave,” she whispered. Bellamy looked at her, insecurity plain on his face. She didn’t even think as she wrapped her arms around him, the pelt she used as a cloak falling to the ground. It was something her mother had done to comfort to her when she was little. Bellamy just stood there for a second, wrapped in Lynette's warmth. Then he tensed and pushed her away. 

"I don't need your pity," he spoke. With that he started to walk away. Lynette didn't call for him to stop, but she did follow after, grabbing the fur from the ground.

"You never asked what I did to get sent down here," she said gently, shaking the dirt from the pelt. That got her a look over his shoulder. She was about to share a secret that only one other person on Earth knew. 

"You don't have to," Bellamy said softly. 

"You told me what you did to get down here. I know that you were actually telling Octavia, but I know, too. Seems only fair if you know what I did..." Her heart beat was picking up. She wasn't ready. She would never be ready. 

Lynette remembered when she had told Murphy. She had cried. She felt disgusted with herself and that first kernel of hatred for her father had been sewn. She could still feel them; all of their hands. Lynette wrapped her arms around herself, clutching the pelt to her chest, trying to squeeze the feeling out of herself. She looked at Bellamy, who had stopped walking to stare at her. 

“I said that my father gambled…” she started. “and that’s true… but it’s only part of the story.” She stepped up beside Bellamy, not really sure what to do with herself, but she knew that if they stood around while she talked, others would get to the dropship first. He said nothing, but walked with her. “What have you heard about me? You were in training to be a guard right?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy nodded. Lynette hugged herself tighter. “I heard that you assaulted a guard.”

“Is that all you heard?”

“No.” Lynette stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He glanced at the ground and Lynette sighed.

“My father whored me out to the guards to pay his debts.” There. She said it. Her voice was bitter with resentment and rage. Her breathing picked up and suddenly she found herself looking for a fight. She glared at Bellamy, waiting for him to say something, anything, that she could use to argue with him. It was either that or she was going to break down and cry. They didn’t have time for either to be honest.

“I didn’t believe it,” he said. He looked ahead with a grim expression. “I didn’t want to. I thought it was a lie. To think that a father would sell his daughter…” Bellamy reached out to Lynette and pulled her into a side hug. Lynette startled at the  abruptness of the action, stumbling her steps. Bellamy kept her on her feet, his arm secure around her shoulders. Lynette felt the first pricking of tears in her eyes. She took in a shaky breath. No tears fell. She was dried out. There were no tears left in the tank. “You don’t want them coming down either, do you?”

“No.” He seemed to think for a moment before grabbing Lynette by the arm and spinning her face him. 

“Then help me stop them,” he made eye contact with her, stooping slightly to be at her level. Lynette’s breath caught in her throat at his proximity, but a thin, bitter smile settled over her face.

“By any means necessary.” Bellamy nodded and the two set back on their course. They were quiet, but Lynette noticed that he was closer to her physically. Perhaps he was trying to protect her? She was sure that he had at least two knives on him, if not more. She had one as well. After all she had been through… She wasn’t stupid enough to go anywhere unarmed. She kept a small assortment of blades in her nest as well. She would be prepared. Always. 

It wasn’t just his proximity that made her feel closer to Bellamy either. They had divulged all their dirty laundry to each other. Or really he had blurted his out to his sister and she just happened to be there, but he knew her big bad secret now. She wasn't sure if anyone else had heard anything about her, but she wouldn’t be surprised if they had. That might actually explain some of the looks she received from people. She had to wonder how many thought she was dangerous. How many thought she was a slut? Did people pity her? Did they covet her? She knew it was possible that all these thoughts went through their heads, but she wouldn’t care. She couldn’t care. So long as no one tried to approach her about it, she would simply remain as she was.

Lynette glanced at Bellamy. His expression had his face set in serious lines. Her head went wild with thoughts of him. Some were of an intimate nature, but most were about his opinion of her. Did he think less of her? Did he think her weak? Was she something to protect? Or a burden? She was so curious. But did she dare ask? No. Yes? No?

“What’s on your mind?” His voice broke her thoughts and she realized she had been staring blankly, standing in one spot. Lynette blinked at him. Why was she so concerned with his thoughts of her? Yes, they had grown close, or at least she had thought so. They had saved each other on multiple occasions. And she was not beneath admitting an attraction to him. But now… Now he knew that she had been a whore. Her eyes burned as though she were about to cry, but remained dry.

“Nothing,” she stammered. Lynette began walking again, setting a faster, more brisk pace. He grabbed at her arm, but she pulled free and kept walking. “Let’s find the drop-pod. Then, if you still want to talk to me, you can ask me questions.” Lynette hopes that by that time, he would be occupied otherwise and forget about her. Though at the same time, if he forgot about wanting to talk to her… Maybe it would be for the best. Especially with how her feelings were toying with her. So they walked in silence. 

It wasn’t too long before they found the pod. It was shoddy and grimy and barely holding together. Lynette and Bellamy shared a look. They could hear radio static through the cracks in the glass. Bellamy pulled open the door. There was someone in there. Passed out, maybe dead, strapped to the chair. They stared. Then Bellamy moved to cut the radio loose. Lynette reached around him and tried to feel for a pulse, but the fabric of the suit was too much. 

“Come on,” Bellamy backed out of the pod, forcing Lynette to back up as well. He push the door of the pod closed and lead the pair away from the potentially dead body. They didn’t speak. They didn’t even look at each other. She just followed along side him until they came to a river. Bellamy glanced at her and she knew what he was thinking. She nodded and he tossed the radio into the rushing waters. 

They spared no time in watching it sink or basking in a mission accomplished. They had to get back to camp before anyone else knew they were missing. Granted Octavia hadn’t already spread the word. They didn’t run so much as set a steady jog. Lynette was still weak from last night’s ventures, a fact that she was sure Bellamy was keeping in mind as he kept the pace. 

After a while, Lynette needed a break. They didn’t stop, but they did slow down to a solid walk. She pulled the fur tighter around her shoulders, a cold sweat beading along her skin. Bellamy noticed this and stripped out of his jacket, draping it over her. She looked up at him with a smile and pushed her arms into the sleeves of the jacket. It was warm and it smelled like him. She wondered briefly what it would have been like to have woke up next to him this morning instead of Octavia. 

She could picture it. Almost feel it. Wrapped in his warmth. His strong arms draped over her lithe frame. His face pressed into the back of her neck. His breath tickling along her skin. Legs tangled together. Fingers entwined. 

 _What?_ Lynette felt her brain come to a screeching halt. Lynette had been on the verge of day tripping into her own little sexual fantasy. What was wrong with her? Was she—was she horny? Sure, sure. It had been over a year since she had been with anyone. Longer still since she had chosen her own partner. And here walks this fine piece of man meat and she had  _just_  divulged her secrets to him. There was no way he would be interested in her now. Would he? She tried to stop thinking about it as she folded her fur over her arm and trekked on slightly behind Bellamy. 

“Hey!” Lynette spun at sound of Clarke’s voice. Bellamy kept walking. Lynette found her resolution and followed suit. Clarke would get nothing from her. “Where is it?” Clarke pushed passed Lynette to grab at Bellamy.

“Hey, Princess,” started Bellamy nonchalantly. “You taking a walk in the woods?” Clarke puffed up, out of breath and getting ready for a lecture. Lynette sighed and moved to stand on the other side of Bellamy. 

“They’re getting ready to kill three hundred people up there!” Lynette felt her chest clench. “To save oxygen.” Lynette looked to her feet, suddenly very intrigued by her boots. “And I can guarantee you it won’t be council members. It’ll be working people. Your people.” Clarke jabbed Bellamy in the chest with a finger on one hand and shoved Lynette’s shoulder with the other. Still being slightly winded, she stumbled a bit. Bellamy placed a hand at the small of her back in an attempt to stabilize her. 

“Bellamy,” Finn came out of nowhere and pushed Bellamy with both hands, forcing him back and effectively knocking Lynette off balance, tumbling her to the ground. “Where’s the radio?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bellamy pushed back, stepping in front of Lynette. Without looking down at her, he offered her a hand up, still squaring off with Finn. 

“Bellamy Blake?” There was a girl that Lynette was positive she hasn’t seen around camp before. The gash on forehead labeled her as the body in the pod. Lynette felt the slightest twinge of guilt at leaving her behind, but that quickly vanished with her next words. “They’re looking everywhere for you.”

“Shut up,” Bellamy’s words were clipped and heated. Of course that was not an answer to settle the situation. Princess Clarke, being the ever curious and nosey creature that she was asked why. And it all came tumbling out. Jaha. The wristbands. The speeches. Bellamy looked cornered, but didn’t give in. He grabbed Lynette’s hand and started leading her away. The new girl gave chase. She demanded the whereabouts of her radio, spitting words into Bellamy’s face. 

“I should’ve killed you when I had the chance,” Bellamy's words dripped with venom. Lynette tensed, her fingernails biting in to his hand. 

“Really?” The girl didn’t look afraid at all. She should have. “Well I’m right here.” Bellamy moved, wrenching his hand from Lynette's and grabbing the girl by her throat, backing her into a tree. Clarke and Finn were there in a breath. But the girl didn’t need their help. She had a knife drawn and in Bellamy’s face, waiting.

“Enough,” Lynette spoke with a calm that even she was surprised by. She grabbed Bellamy by the back of his shirt, gently urging him to back down. Clarke moved to force her way between them. When the two finally broke eye contact, Bellamy looked back at Lynette, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Jaha deserved to die,” Bellamy was walking away as he spoke, obviously done with the entire situation. “You all know that.” The girl agreed and then spoke words that could have breathed life into a corpse. 

“He isn’t dead.” The world stopped and Lynette looked up at Bellamy in time to see a look of relief wash over his features. “You’re a lousy shot.” Lynette placed her hand on his back and rubbed small soothing circles. His conscience, to some extent, could be cleared. Clarke made the same connection. Saying it out loud. 

“You’re not a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister.  _That’s_ who you are.” Lynette had to respect the way Clarke was with words. She could be very invigorating when she needed to be. “And you can do it again. By protecting three hundred of your people.” Clarke looked to Lynette. “Where’s the radio?”

“I can take you, but…” Lynette’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“It's too late,” Bellamy finished for her. Lynette did the talking. She learned the girls name. Raven. She told them about the river. She told them that by now it was water logged beyond all repair. Still, Raven wanted to get more people on the hunt for it. So the group doubled back to camp and then to the river. 

Lynette was tired. Clarke had tried to convince her to stay back at the camp, but she didn’t want to leave Bellamy alone with them. Yes, he could take care of himself, but they were like a pack of emotional attack dogs. She could tell that he was in a fragile mental state and she would be there for him. So as the rest trudged through the rushing, shallow waters, she sat on dry land and pointed people in the right direction. 

“You doing okay?” Bellamy was standing behind her. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she leaned back to get a better look at him. He took that as a hint and squatted on the balls of his feet. “You look a little pale.”

“Just too much today,” she responded with a smile. 

“Thank you,” he spoke so softly she almost didn’t hear him.

“Hey, I found it!” called Jones from a bit up the water. Everyone moved to go investigate. Bellamy offered Lynette a hand, but she declined. She wasn’t tech savvy in the slightest and would be of no help there, so she just sat and watched them coalesce around the probably soggy radio. She didn’t have to be close to hear Clarke. Lynette guessed the radio was broken as she watched the blonde get in Bellamy’s face, her voice traveling. Bellamy appeared calm, which made Lynette oddly proud. Her emotions were being so mean to her right now. 

Raven had the idea of shooting flares. If they got high enough, burned long enough. It could work. Again, Lynette sat on the sidelines, watching and listening as Raven barked orders. It was dark by the time they were even close to ready to fire. Lynette had never seen the camp so busy. It was amazing. She wanted to help, but she had overdone it already. If she was going to be of any use to anyone, she needed to rest. 

When the flares finally went up, they were purple and sparkly and the most beautiful thing Lynette had ever seen. Now it was just a matter of whether or not the Arc could see it and if they were in time. They had to wait without knowing if they would ever find out if they'd succeeded. Did they save those three hundred people? Or were they too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank my lovely beta, my sweet and squishy girlfriend, @GeistAdamant!!!


	6. Wild Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell is a place on Earth. Or at least that's what Lynette finds herself thinking as she searches for her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said in the last update, but I have been too stressed to uphold that deal. So I finally figured out a schedule that works for me. On the first of each month, I shall post a chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I do hope to keep from disappointing you from now on.

Lynette was laying in Bellamy's tent. The past few days had taken a toll on her. She was bruised and stressed and the thought of climbing the ladder to her usual nest had almost made her cry earlier. Bellamy had had the beautiful idea of letting her rest in his bed for a few hours. At first, Lynette was against it. She didn’t want him, or anyone for that matter, getting the wrong idea. But she caved at the notion of a short nap. 

When she first entered the tent, all she could see in her head were those two girls from before. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Bellamy stood behind her, a hand between her shoulder blades. 

“You okay?” he asked. His voice was soft and filled with concern. Lynette looked up at him. His eyes were dark and solemn. She gave a faint smile, exhaustion plain on her face. 

“I'm fine.” Bellamy rubbed her back reassuringly and stepped passed her into the tent. He shifted the fur pelts on his makeshift bed and tried to make it presentable for her. Lynette felt her smile grow at the sight. She placed a hand on his side and urged him from the bed. “Thank you.” Her green and hazel eyes were tired as she perched on the bed and undid the laces of her boots. 

Lynette’s fingers felt dumb and clunky. She couldn’t seem to grip the laces, fingers stuttering over the coarse threads. Bellamy knelt in front of her and gently moved her hands out of the way. He looked up at her with a soft smile and she blinked furiously, trying not to look embarrassed. He untied her boots and pulled them from her feet. He then peeled her socks off, tucking them into her shoes. He rested his hands on her calves for a brief moment before sliding them up her denim clad legs to rest just above her knees. Lynette drew in a sharp breath, eyes going wide. Bellamy smirked and used her as a balancing point and got to his feet. 

“I’ll let you get some rest,” he said with amusement laced in his tone. Lynette blushed as she rolled over on the bed, drawing her legs out of his reach, back to him. “I'm going to go check on Octavia.” He tossed a pelt on her body and left. 

Lynette lay in silence, thoughts racing. _What was that? Did he just... No way. He couldn't be... Could he?_ Her thoughts were in a whirl as she lay in his bed. It smelled like him. She breathed in his scent and she found herself spiraling down toward yummy, dirty thoughts. She hadn't felt this way in so long. She had to admit, at least to herself, she wanted to be with him. At least once. Even with everything going on around her. What was wrong with her? Was this some form of stress mechanism? Was she just losing her mind? Why was she thinking of him in such a manner when people could be dying? 

She was stupid. It was obvious. Lynette huffed and rolled over to face the opening of the tent. She scowled at the thought of wanting Bellamy to walk back in there and touch her. Make her feel alive. What the literal hell was wrong with her? It had to be the stress. It had to be it. She squeezed her eyes shut. The events of the past few days played like a horror movie on the backs of her lids. She was definitely stressed. But why was she feeling so… 

 _Oh God._ She realized something so suddenly that she nearly couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed before. She knew what was wrong. She curled into a ball and pulled the fur blankets tighter around her. She couldn’t be the first. She should just ask around camp. What if she was the first? All her life, she had felt no shame in being a woman. Confused at times, but never shame. Now… on the ground. She was not ready to menstruate. 

Lynette should have seen the signs. She was pms-ing. In a few days, her vagina would feel like prolapsing. She would bleed and want to kill anyone who dared to breathe her air. Until then however, she was apparently going to want a certain tall, dark, and handsome individual to try putting a baby in her. Fuck. Lynette tried to not think about anything but sleep. That’s what she truly needed right then. She didn’t need sex. She didn’t need companionship. She didn’t need her soon to be demon vagina. She needed sleep. And a lot of it. 

Whether she had actually fallen asleep or not was honestly beyond her. She didn’t feel like she had, but when she heard Bellamy shouting for his sister… It had felt like the world shattered around her. Had she been dreaming? Bellamy whirled into the tent, startling Lynette. She sat up, back ramrod straight. Her eyes were wide and she saw just how scared he was. And he was. Terror and concern were painted across his features. 

“Have you seen her?” His voice came out choked and breathy, like he was struggling for air. She could see his chest heaving. He was frantic. She could see it. Lynette shook her head. She knew who he was looking for. 

“Unless she came in and I had dozed off, no,” Lynette answered. She started to get off the bed when Bellamy moved to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“You need to rest,” he spoke gently. 

“And _we_ need to find, O,” Lynette responded, taking his hand from her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. She placed her feet on the ground, feeling the cool soil churn between her toes. She stood, using Bellamy as a balance. Standing had her realize just how close she was to him. She could have tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down as she went on tippy toe to kiss him. She could have molded her body to his. She could have—This was not the time for that. He stepped back, giving her space, not even knowing the thoughts that went on in her head. She stooped for her boots and headed towards the flap. “Let's get Clark and Finn for help. He can track her.” She stepped out into the camp with Bellamy close behind. “I could, too, but honesty, I think he's better at it. Plus, I’m just not physically up for it.” 

Bellamy nodded, but spoke not a word as they searched the camp for the two lovebirds. Lynette should have put her boots on before leaving the tent. Instead she was carrying them around in her arms. She was glad that most of the camp was quiet for the night, sleeping after the excitement of the flares. 

They found Clarke sitting in another’s tent, wide awake and tense. She looked up at the pair and Bellamy knelt down to talk with her. Lynette took a breath before sitting in the dirt and getting her and shoes on, wiping the dirt from her soles before doing so. Clarke was worried about the Ark. Lynette was not. Or at least not as much as she thought she would be. Definitely not as much as she had been earlier. It was almost as though she was becoming emotionally stunted. Like losing feeling in her fingertips, except in her heart. She didn’t have anyone she cared for up there, but she cared at least a little. She looked up into the night sky, not a cloud in sight, as she tied her laces, and felt nothing. Bellamy thought Raven’s flares would work. He felt guilty. Lynette could hear it in his voice. Lynette felt numb. 

Bellamy quickly changed the subject when Clarke brought up the radio. Lynette could feel her face slip into a frown as she looked at the blonde. Lynette finished with her boots and pulled on Bellamy’s pant leg, signaling for a hand up. As she was helped to her feet, Clarke tried to dismiss Octavia actually being missing. Bellamy corrected her, stating that he had already checked the camp and that his little sister was nowhere to be found. Without being asked, Clarke agreed to help. Lynette may not be overly fond of the blonde princess, but she knew she could be counted on. Maybe not if Bellamy himself were missing, but with the rest of camp? Lynette would almost bet on it. We’re she the gambling type. Which she’s not. 

“You should be resting,” Clarke said to Lynette. 

“Octavia, would look for me.” Clarke nodded and left the topic at that. The three of them started gathering others for a search party. At the mention of getting Finn, Lynette saw Clarke hesitate. She didn’t say anything, they weren’t close enough for a potentially personal talk like that. Though Lynette was very curious. 

When everyone was ready, Bellamy handed out weapons and explained the situation. Octavia had been missing for twelve hours. They would not come back without her. Jasper meandered up to claim a weapon, Lynette thought to say something to stop him, he hadn't left camp since his attack. She actually opened her mouth to say so when she realized that she would be the pot calling the kettle black. Two people had already tried to stop her and she was bound and determined to go. She glanced as Jasper's face. He looked scared and nervous, but he still picked up a knife. She caught his eye and smiled at him. He smiled back, but their moment was cut short by Clarke. Her voiced carried enough over the murmur of the crowd. She was telling him to stay back. Lynette couldn't hear what he said in response, but it seemed like he was still going to go along with them. 

"Finn get out here!" called Bellamy. Lynette took a look around the mass of people and realized that he was indeed not among them. Clarke's face twitched at his name. Finn did not appear. "Finn! We're leaving!" A response sounded from somewhere within the crowd. Bellamy did not turn back, he simply headed out into the dark woods. 

Lynette stood still at the edge of camp as people moved around her. She caught the short dirty blonde bob that she was beginning to associate with Kori. Jasper moved passed her. She recognized Jones and Ramona. Lynette pulled in a deep breath and felt it rattle out between her lips. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking. This was not a good idea. She shouldn't go. But Octavia was out there. And she and Bellamy were the last people to see her. She felt obligated to aid in the search for the younger girl. Even if she hadn't, she would not dare to leave her out there. She took another breath and headed out with the rest of them. 

However, they were barely out of camp when Jones called for everyone's attention. He pointed skyward. Lynette tipped her head back and took in the starry sight. It was like looking into dark blue velvet coated in crushed diamonds. But that wasn't all she saw. Her breath caught in her throat. It looked like a cluster of stars was hailing from one spot in the sky. She knew it could only be one thing. 

"We were too late..." The words fell out of her mouth in the barest of whispers. 

"They didn't work." Raven joined them on the fringes of the camp. "They didn't see the flares." Tears burned in Lynette's ducts. 

"A meteor shower tells you that?" Bellamy questioned, skepticism written on his face. 

"It's not a meteor shower," Clarke looked at Bellamy with a glassy eyes and despair. "It's a funeral." She cast her gaze skywards, watching them fall. "Hundreds of bodies being returned to the Earth from the Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side." Lynette had the faintest thought as to whether or not her father was among those bodies. She thought she would have smiled at the thought, but she didn't. She felt nothing. That numbness she had felt earlier had not gone away. If her father died... then he simply died and Lynette was unsure how to feel about it. She glanced around and noticed the sorrow on everyone's faces. Even Bellamy looked guilt-ridden. She knew she should feel something, but she was empty. She really did need to just lay down, close her eyes, and sleep through the next few days. But that wasn't what she was going to do at all. 

"This is all because of you!" Raven charged at Bellamy and Lynette pushed through people to get to his side. Clarke and Finn both pulled at Raven. 

"I helped you find the radio," Bellamy snapped. The tendons in his neck strained, either with effort not to yell, or more likely, with grief. 

"Yeah after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!" Raven was yelling, being held back. Lynette pushed herself in front of Bellamy. She wouldn't be much of a shield, but she would not let him stand alone. Bellamy grabbed her around the waist and turned her from Raven, giving up his back while trying to protect her from herself. 

"Yeah, he knows," Clarke spoke in a soft tone, stepping between Raven and Bellamy. Lynette looked over her shoulder, still trying to keep an eye on Raven, even with Bellamy blocking her. She could see the deadpan disgust on Clarke's face. "Now he has to live with it." Bellamy looked down at Lynette and she could see the ghosts in his eyes. Each one of those twinkling lights was going to haunt him. She wanted to stop and console him. She wanted to punch Clarke in her pretty teeth and beat Raven down. She was in need of sleep. She was numb. She was ready for a fight. At this very moment in time, Lynette Bishop made little to no sense. 

"All I know is that my sister is out there, and I'm gonna find her," he looked at Clarke, determination set on his face. "You comin' or what?" 

"Yeah," answered Finn. Clarke gave a slight nod and Raven simply looked defeated. Bellamy let go of Lynette, making sure she was stable before addressing the masses. 

"Then what are we waiting for? Move out!" Lynette sent a withering glare in Raven's direction, but the other girl didn't notice. Lynette set off after Bellamy as he moved through the crowd. People parted around them like water. 

"What were you thinking?" Bellamy nearly jerked Lynette off her feet, pulling her close to him so that only she could hear. 

"What?" Lynette had to throw her arms around him in order to stay standing. She looked up at him like he had sprouted a second head. 

"I don't need you to defend me. What if she had a weapon again?" Bellamy's eyes were dark, the torch light giving him a near menacing visage. Lynette was already pale with exhaustion, but the thought of being shanked had her a few shades whiter. 

"I didn't think about that..." 

"I can tell. I can't protect you from yourself, Lyn." Lynette blinked, her steps faltering in surprise. _Lyn._ Only Murphy ever called her that. Even her parents had always called her Lynette. They didn't believe in nicknames. They always said that if they wanted to call her Lyn that's what they would have named her. And what did he mean? She didn't need him to protect her either. 

"I don’t need you to protect me. I'm the one who jumped out of a tree for you. I'm the one who acted as bait for whatever had attacked Octavia in the river," Lynette reminded him. "I may not be the best, but I think I'm pretty good in a pinch." As if to undermine her words, she tripped. She was inches from face planting in the dirt before she felt Bellamy's arm around her waist. 

"Oh yeah, so good," he smirked. It was nice to know that even in a mad hunt for his sister, Lynette could still make him smile. 

"Hey!" A voice cut through the dark. "Over here!" Bellamy got Lynette on her feet and the two jogged over to Johnny. He had found something. He stood at the top of a couloir. It dipped down into darkness, but the stars shone just bright enough to illuminate what looked like a belt. 

"Is that Octavia's?" questioned Johnny. Lynette squinted in the dark, trying to make it out. 

"Rope," Bellamy demanded. Diggs handed him a line of rope. Bellamy started to tie it around himself, but Lynette stopped him, tugging the rope from his grasp. He furrowed his brows at her, a question plain on his face. 

"I'm lighter." Lynette didn't wait for a response as she secured the rope around her, making sure it wouldn't come undone. 

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as he reached the lip of the ravine. People were positioning to lower her down into the dark. 

"Flashlight," Bellamy requested the light from Johnny. 

"I'm going down there," answered Lynette. And down she went. It wasn't too far. It wasn't even that steep, but the grass was slick and the soil loose. One wrong step and she would fall and slide down the rock speckled hillside. She got to the belt and recognized it immediately. "It's hers!" She tugged for more slack on the rope. "I want all the way down!" The guys up top complied and started to gradually let her down the steep slope. 

Lynette felt a wrenching on the rope, almost tumbling her. She looked up the line to see Bellamy repelling down behind her. She found her footing again and accepted the weird set up. When she reached the bottom, she swept the area, looking for any sign of Octavia. What she found alarmed her. A small dark pool of blood. She pressed two of her fingers into the liquid. It was cool and thick. It had been there for a while. She turned, hand out, presenting it, when Bellamy reached her. Jasper was not far behind as Bellamy stooped to examine the blood. The men shared a silent look. Lynette started untying herself as she felt more weight on the line. She stepped back just as Finn leapt the last few feet down the rope, torch in hand. 

"Someone else was here," declared Bellamy. Lynette spun back in his direction and aimed her flashlight down his line of sight. Not too far from where she had found the blood was a set of footprints, far too large to be Octavia's. Finn knelt down beside them. He glanced back and forth over the prints. 

"The prints are deeper going that way," Finn gestured ahead of them, away from the steep wall of the ravine. Deeper prints meant a heavier load. Octavia had been carried away. "He was carrying her." Finn voiced her thoughts. Steadily, the group was making its way down the ravine wall, but Lynette doubted that they would wait for all of them. 

"If they took her, she's alive," Jasper assured. "Like when they took me." Lynette was not ready to cut Octavia from a tree while a giant cat circled. That was no fun then, and it would be even less fun now. Bellamy got to his feet and marched off after the prints. Lynette followed after him with Finn and Jasper close behind. She could feel her body hating her the longer they walked, but she dealt with it. Lynette would not rest until Octavia was found. She would walk into Hell to find her. 

Lynette nearly smacked into Bellamy's back he stopped so abruptly. She peered around him and found Hell waiting for her to make good on her word. Her eyes went wide. Skeletons. Hanging from the trees. Kept together by the sinew and tendons not yet decayed away. Visible layers of muscle still clinging to the bones. Rot eating away at the ligaments. And it wasn't just one or two. It wasn’t even ten. It was twenty. Forty. More. Some were so old, that they were held together by cobwebs.  

"I don't speak Grounder..." started Finn, "but I'm pretty sure this means keep out." 

"No shit," whispered Lynette. She took a breath and tried to compose herself. She put on a brave face and stepped forward. "Well?" Murmurs went up about turning back. First one. Then three. Then people actually turned and left. Lynette would remember them. All of them. 

"Go back if you want," Bellamy never looked back as he addressed those leaving. "My sister, my responsibility." He moved around her and into the skeleton forest. Lynette followed and did not look back. She picked up her pace so that she was shoulder to shoulder with Bellamy. She needed to see prints that weren't his. He placed a hand at the small of her back and gave a small smile and nod. 

They walked, carefully avoiding the skeletons. By the time they cleared them, the sun was rising overhead. Lynette groaned. Another sleepless night. It was no wonder she was dragging. She was going to literally die if she kept this up. Finn was leading them. Bellamy a bit behind him and Lynette further back still. Jasper was off to her left. If he could do it, so could she. He took a spear to the chest and almost died just fighting off infection. Yet here he was. She would not let a little thing like lack of sleep hold her back. 

"I got nothing," Finn sighed. He looked back at Bellamy. "We lost the trail." A look of despair washed over Bellamy's features. 

"Scatter," called Lynette. "Find me prints!" Lynette wanted this done. She wanted Octavia found and safe. And she wanted to be curled up in Bellamy's bed, wrapped in his scent, asleep. Whether or not he was in the bed with her... she really just wanted sleep right now. Finn mentioned backtracking, which Bellamy was firmly against. 

"Hey, where's Johnny?" one of the other girls asked. Lynette could never think of her name. Everyone looked around. Johnny was just gone. 

"I just saw him a minute ago," Jasper said, sounding winded. 

"Spread out," Bellamy commanded. "He couldn't have gotten that far." Lynette looked at him. 

"Oh, 'cause he's hiding behind a tree?" Lynette queried sarcastically. 

"Maybe," the one word was harsh as it left his lips. 

Lynette rolled her eyes and turned to head back the way they came. Johnny hadn't gotten in front of her, so he must still be behind her, right? She had barely completed her turn when Johnny fell from the trees, narrowly missing her. All of the pigment left Lynette's face as she looked down at him. His throat had been slit open. Blood poured from the wound as his eyes bulged in surprise. He was dead and didn't know it yet. Lynette froze to the spot. She just stood there and stared down at what used to be Johnny. The group coalesced around her and the body. If they spoke she didn't hear it. She didn't hear anything over her own heartbeat in her ears. 

Bellamy damn near tackled her as he pulled her into motion. They were running, but she didn't know why. Lynette struggled to get her wits about her. She blinked from one moment to the next. They were being chased. Grounders were on their flanks. Closer than they had ever been before. Lynette felt that burst of adrenaline spurt through her as she ran, arms pumping fiercely at her sides. Everything but the Grounder closest to her blurred out. She ran, overtaking Bellamy and closing in on Finn. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care, so long as it was away from here. 

Suddenly a Grounder was in her immediate path. She veered to the left, cutting directly behind Finn and forcing Bellamy into the lead. Her lungs burned. _Run! Don't stop! You'll die!_ Over and over, those thoughts kept circling through her mind. Bellamy made a sharp right, causing Lynette to skid to a near halt before turning as well. _Run!_ She leapt over a fallen log. _Don’t stop!_ Finn cut in front of her and she almost barreled into him as he turned. _You'll die!_ She was beginning to lose feeling in her knees. _Run!_ She wasn't even sure if that was possible. _Don’t stop!_ She thought was going to vomit. _You'll die!_ Can a person run and vomit at the same time? _Run!_ Probably not. _Don’t stop!_ A low hanging branch whipped across her right cheek. _You'll die!_  

"I can't run much longer!" It was Jasper. _Run!_  

"I'm not stopping for him!" It sounded like Diggs' voice. _Don’t stop!_ Lynette's ankles felt like boulders. _You'll die!_ Lynette passed Bellamy. She didn't notice the voices fade behind her. She just ran. She didn't notice as some miracle propelled her over a trip-line. _Run! Don’t stop! You'll die!_  

Lynette was tackled to the ground. The impact sent the back of her head into the dirt. She saw spots and lost all feeling in her face. Her vision started to fade to black. She was wrenched on to her feet and pulled off course. Lynette's feet were barely working. Lynette felt herself fall. Her eyes closed. _No... Not right now..._  

 

Lynette could feel cool fingers pressed against her forehead. She blinked. She expected to see Clarke's blonde hair, but she didn't. She blinked more, trying to clear her vision. Soft brown eyes came into view. They were lovely. And curious. 

"You're awake?" That was not a voice she knew. Lynette was suddenly on full alert. She shot up from where she lay and took in absolutely everything she could. They were outside. Under heavy shade. An alcove maybe? The girl in front of her was a Grounder. She had dark, chocolate colored hair and pale caramel skin. Black gook was smeared across both of her eyes in a mask of sorts. The world spun as her movements caught up to her. Lynette lurched forward and heaved, the scant contents of her stomach rising up her throat. The Grounder girl pulled Lynette's hair from her face as she retched. Lynette looked at her when she finished, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. The Grounder just looked at her, patience etched into her being. 

"Who are you?" Lynnette asked, her throat tight and on fire. 

"Orchid." Lynette took that the be the girls name. 

"What do you want?" 

"To see you safe." Lynette was confused by that. Wasn't she just being chased by Grounders. Without looking, Orchid reached behind her and pulled a very familiar rose into view. Lynette's eyes went wide. Orchid reached for Lynette and placed the orange and blue rose in her hair, wrapping a few thick strands around the stem. 

"Have you been leaving these for me?" Orchid nodded with a delicate smile on her lips. 

"Lynette?!" Lynette whipped her head around at the sound of Bellamy's voice. The world spun and she felt bile start to rise up her throat. 

"Lynette?!" Jasper's voice. And then more voices. They were searching for her. She took a deep breath and felt the vomit recede into the recesses of her esophagus  

"That way," stated Orchid, pointing toward the voices. She got to her feet and offered her hands to Lynette, who took them hesitantly. She led her a short ways before gesturing again. Finn suddenly came into view. Orchid pushed Lynette and hurried back into her small hidey hole. Lynette managed a few steps before collapsing to her knees. 

"I'm here!" she called. Finn snapped his head in her direction. As soon as his eyes landed on her, he ran. 

"I found her!" he shouted. "I found Lynette!" Bellamy appeared behind him, running full tilt for Lynette. He dropped to his knees and skid into her, throwing his arms around her. Lynette’s brows shot up to her hairline. This was some very un-Bellamy behavior. 

"Where did you go?" Bellamy demanded as he held her out from him. His face was painted in concern. 

"I-I was running. I, uh, I tripped. Hit my head," Lynette was fumbling over her words. She wasn't lying, but she didn't want to mention Orchid. _Shit!_ "I found a rose." She gestured to the plant in her hair with a breathy laugh. "Then I heard you calling. Realized I was lost." Bellamy, Finn, Jasper, and Monroe, the last two having made it over, looked at her like she was drunk. Lynette looked at the four of them with a tired smile before realizing something was wrong. "Where's Diggs and Roma?" No one made eye contact with her. "What happened?" 

"Later," Bellamy said with a shake of his head. "We still need to find Octavia." 

"They're back!" Finn hissed. Everyone looked beyond her before looking around. No one moved, certain that they were surrounded by Grounders. _Orchid?_ Lynette wondered briefly if that's who Finn saw. 

"I think he's alone," whispered Jasper. Lynette turned, held loosely in Bellamy's arms. There was a lone Grounder slinking away from them. Monroe wanted to run. Bellamy pointed out that the Grounder hadn't seen them. Lynette searched his face and knew what his next words would be. 

"I'm going after him." She knew it. Bellamy got to his feet and stalked after the man. Lynette, thankful they were done running, followed suit. No one knew if this was another Grounder trap or if he did in fact know where Octavia was. The only clear thing was that Bellamy had every intention of finding out. They kept the Grounder in sight as they followed him. He led them to a crevice with a grate over the opening. They waited a few minutes before following him, unsure of what awaited them. Bellamy led, then Finn. After was Lynette and Jasper with Monroe bringing up the rear. 

As they entered the narrow cave, two singular grunts could be heard followed by the rattling of chains. Without any looks or words between them, they hurried down the passage. They rounded the corner. 

"Bellamy?" 

"Octavia!" She was there. She was alive. She was chained to the wall like a runaway pet. Bellamy rushed to his sister's side and set to work freeing her, telling Monroe to watch the entrance. Lynette took this brief moment to sit. She took in the cave. It was well stocked and lived-in. Most likely by the man lying unconscious on the floor. No one asked what happened. There was a large rock near Octavia. It was obvious that she had hit him over the head with it. Lynette scooched closer to the large Grounder and looked him over. Besides being chained, Octavia looked relatively unharmed. Or as unharmed as one can look after probably rolling down a steep and rocky hill. He had the same black gook on his face that Orchid had. Lynette wiped her finger across it, scraping lightly with her fingernail. She inspected the gook on her fingertip and tensed when she looked back at the man. His eyes were open. Lynette didn't move or breathe. She just watched, waiting for a chance to counter strike if need be. 

Finn crouched down beside the man, unaware of his being awake. He looked to be examining something on his belt. Bellamy wanted to kill the man. Lynette was on the fence. Right that moment, she had her hand on her knife, waiting. The man moved. Lynette threw herself at the man, sinking her blade into his clavicle. She had aimed for the heart, but he had turned. He moved even with her blade jutting out of him and stabbed Finn. He kicked Bellamy's feet from under him and turned. He made the briefest eye contact with Lynette before pushing Jasper into a wall. Bellamy was back on his feet. He swung the makeshift spear at the Grounder. The Grounder grabbed it and the two fought over the weapon. The Grounder was able to wrench the spear from Bellamy while simultaneously knocking him to his back. Lynette jumped on the Grounder, circling her arms around his shoulders for the hilt of her knife. The surprise weight threw him off balance, but he still managed to pin Bellamy to the ground. He was trying to force the spear point through Bellamy's throat, but Bellamy was fighting him. Lynette managed to find the blade hilt and pulled, ripping the weapon from his flesh. The man cried out. He had to decide. Protect himself from Lynette; perched on his back with a blade. Or kill Bellamy; struggling under the tip of the spear. 

"Stop!" Octavia screamed. "That's my brother!" The Grounder bucked. Pulling the spear free of Bellamy's grasp and throwing Lynette off balance enough to send her sprawling to the dirt. In the same space, he moved to finish off Bellamy. Jasper, back on his feet, bashed the Grounder in the back of the head with a rock. The Grounder fell, truly out cold. Lynette wasted no time in scuttling over to Finn, an ornate dagger jutting from his ribcage. 

"Monroe!" Lynette shouted. The ginger haired girl came whirling into view a few moments later. Jasper had moved to take the blade out Finn, but both Bellamy and Lynette stopped him. He demanded an explanation, but there was no time. They had to get Finn back to Clarke. There was no need for words just action. Bellamy lifted Finn form the ground like a dead weight bride. They got him through the narrow corridor and up out of the crevice. After that it was just an awkward deadman's run back to camp. It was clunky, and honestly, too slow. But they got him back. 

Clarke was called out as soon as they got back to camp. As soon as she saw him, her face went pale. Fresh fallen snow pale, if the old books were correct. Without needing direction, the four closest guys gingerly took Finn from Bellamy. She ordered him taken to the dropship and even confessed that she couldn't save him without her mother, demanding that Raven fix the radio. Lynette collapsed to the ground, officially fucking done. Clarke took a moment to ask if she needed anything, but Lynette just told her to tend to Finn. Clarke asked the same of Octavia and was told the same. Finn had top priority right now. 

"Get her to my tent," Bellamy ordered, pointing at Lynette. "She needs rest." Lynette faded out for a moment, bordering on passing out. Jones, scooped her into his arms and Kori pressed a hand to her face. She could see Bellamy and Octavia, but she couldn't really hear them. They looked like they were arguing. Lynette closed her eyes and leaned into Jones. When she opened them again, she was in Bellamy's bed with Kori pulling her pants off. Why were people always undressing her? She couldn't really complain though, she hated sleeping in her jeans. Kori got her stripped and under the furs, removing the flower from her hair and placing it on top of her neatly folded clothes. _Kori would make a great nur—_ Lynette was asleep before she could finish her thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank my lovely beta, my super sweet girlfriend, @GeistAdamant I love her bunches!


	7. Windswept Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm hits... In more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING!!!
> 
> My Beta needed to listen/play asmr videos to keep from having a panic attack during later portions of this chapter. Please take care of yourself and remember that I love you and appreciate your reading of my work.

Orchid had been watching Lynette since the beginning. At first it was out of curiosity. These people fell from the sky. She had never heard of anything like that before. When she had first investigated them, she found herself underwhelmed. They looked normal, if not a bit oddly dressed and out of place. She reported to her people on what she had learned, but what had kept her going back was a girl. Copper hair flowing in gentle waves to her waist. Hazel eyes the color of the forest floor; soft brown with circles of emerald. Plump lips that seemed to be in a perpetual frown. Slender nose almost too long for her face. A slight dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. At first Orchid was confused as to why she found herself infatuated with this girl. And then Orchid heard her sing, saw her smile.  

Orchid melted on the spot, almost losing her footing in the tree she had been perched in at the time. Of course, that same day, she had seen the girl run. Orchid was amazed by how the girl moved. It was almost as though she belonged to the forest. When she had watched them find the bait that had been left for someone's prey was what had truly impressed her. There was no hesitation in the girls' movement as she went soaring into the air.  

Silently, Orchid trailed her and cheered her on. Every night, when they gathered, Orchid would sneak among them while they slept and stare at her new-found muse. That's what she was. A muse. Orchid wrote about her all the time. Little stories that she would tell the children of her clan; leaving out a few details here and there. She would also, on occasion, leave a rare blue and orange rose that her family grew, as a gift, a sign of her affection. 

However, Orchid could see that she was not the only one who seemed interested in her copper haired girl. Orchid could see how the girls people looked at her. Some looked on in fear, others, mostly males, looked on with lustful eyes. Orchid knew she had no claim to the girl, she didn’t even know her name, but to see it still irked her. There were two males that the girl seemed to be around the most. Both were taller than her. One was of fair skin, large dark eyes, and thick, straight hair pushed back from his face. It appeared that his face was forever painted in anger. Orchid didn’t know if he was just mad or if that was just his face, but he didn't look like a pleasant individual. The other was older, she could tell. He had olive skin, a few shades lighter than her own, and dark curly hair. He had dark, warm eyes and a smile that could melt bone. But Orchid had seen how he acted when he didn't get his way. She wouldn't say spoiled, no, but it seemed like he had gone through a lot and he was done obeying orders. Which would explain why he seemed to always get into arguments with a pale blonde girl. Orchid was unsure of who was in charge, but she knew it had to be either him or the blonde. 

However, Orchid found her girl to be with them most of the time. She could see that the pale boy had a relationship with her, though it didn't seem to be going well. It also appeared that perhaps, the older one was of interest to her? Orchid was unsure, she usually stuck to women, so trying to objectify a man into a sexual object was hard for her. She could look at them and see that they had nice physical qualities, but she didn't actually find them attractive. So, which one was her girl into?  

That question seemed to answer itself one day. Orchid was at a waterfall near the Sky People, Skikru, as her people were beginning to call to them, when the girl nearly came to her. She hid herself among the brush at the top of the falls and watched. When the girl started to remove her clothes, Orchid turned from her, not wanting to catch her so exposed. Instead she went back to where she had been sleeping recently and retrieved a rose. She let it float down the falls and bob back up to the surface for the girl to find. Though that appeared to be an unwise decision, as the girl quickly clothed and ran. 

As the days passed, Orchid was unable to go and see the girl. She thought of her all the time, however. There was even a moment of wondering if it were possible to fall in love with someone she had never actually met. Could the old myth of 'love at first sight' be real? She didn't think so. She figured that one day she would grow bored of watching the girl and leave her be, but until then... why not indulge herself with the little glimpses she so often sought. 

When next Orchid went to see the girl, there was a commotion. Quickly, stealthily, she took to the trees, watching. It took her a moment to make sense of what she was seeing. A mass of people were swarming in one spot, kicking, yelling, fighting. Orchid searched for her, finding it difficult with so many bodies. And then she did, being held back by the male leader. Orchid didn't know what was happening, but she knew she would not interfere. She watched the entire ordeal take place. They were hanging one of their own. His faced was messed up, but Orchid was fairly certain that it was the pale, angry boy that was usually around the girl. That, however, was not her concern. The girl fought. And she fought well. Orchid was impressed. Orchid wanted to stay and watch the rest of what would unfold, but she had duties to attend to, and thus she left her wild flower, as she was starting to think of the girl, to her fight. If Orchid was right about her observations, the male lead wouldn't let her get seriously hurt. 

It was only a few more days before Orchid finally met her. She hadn't wanted to interfere, but after the sky fire falling on a nearby village... Her people were mad. Skikru would be hunted. Orchid wanted to protect the girl, but she didn't want to be marked as a traitor. She thought the struggle would be harder when deciding what to do, but it wasn’t. She dressed for a hunt, grabbing her bow and a quiver full of arrows.  

Orchid had initially planned on staying near their camp, simply to keep an eye on the girl. Fate had other plans. The wild flower was outside of their newly built walls. They were hunting as well. Orchid steeled herself, and kept the small group within in sight at all times. She knew it was stupid to hope that the day would be without peril, but she did. And then the chase began.  

Luckily for Orchid, the other hunters were too busy herding the Skikru hunters to notice her. She kept her eyes on her target, scanning around her while she ran. When the girl broke from the rest, she feared the worst, but was able to get to her. The wild flower was running right into a trap. There was no time for words, and so Orchid dove, ramming into the girl and taking them both to the ground. When the girl didn't move, Orchid panicked. She had no time. She grabbed the girl around the waist and carried her away like a limp goat.  

Orchid found a small alcove of trees and brush that would effectively hide them from sight. She left the girl in the brush and went to cover any tracks she might have left. When she returned, the girl was still out. Orchid pressed her fingers to the girls' neck, feeling for a pulse. It beat strong beneath her fingers; the girl would not die here. Orchid let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and slid her fingers up her neck to trace her face.  

When the girl woke, Orchid got a good long look at her eyes. She was beautiful. Battle-worn with scratches on her face and tears in some of her clothes. Events unfolded calmer than she had expected, especially after presenting her with a rose. Orchid could read it on the girls' face. She was not an enemy of her or her people. 

"Lynette?!" Someone called out the name, and the girl looked around frantically. Orchid had heard that name called before. Now she knew who it belonged to. Once Orchid had reunited Lynette with her people, she was gone, returning to her own home. 

 

_Lynette's father stood in front of her. Wind and rain whipped around them. She was shaking. He moved to hug her and she ran, tearing into the darkness. Trees blurred past her, but she felt like she was moving in slow motion. She could hear her named being moaned into the wind. All around her was blackness, pitch and deep and never-ending. The ground gave out from beneath her feet, cold, icy water rushing up her body instead. She splashed about, searching for anything to keep her afloat, but a wave crashed over face. Water filled her lungs._  

_Bright lights flashed in the water. Lynette tried to swim to them, but something was holding her down. She felt hands wrap_ _around_ _her body. Only two hands. Giant. Impossibly long fingers_ _, more_ _joints than humanly possible. They kept curling around her_ _, bending_ _in ways that made no sense._  

_Lynette screamed, more water pouring into her throat. Her eyes started to burn and she could feel a pressure on her head. She managed to free one of her arms and reached for the lights. She was getting dizzy. Her eyes were closing..._  

_Lynette was surrounded by warmth. She could feel heated skin pressed_ _against_ _her_ _._ _She smiled and nuzzled her face into Bellamy, peppering his chest with little kisses. His arms wrapped tighter around her and she felt safe and loved. She opened her eyes and looked up to his sleeping face. He was so peaceful. His breathing was soft and lulled her back to sleep._  

 

"Yo, Lynette, wake up." 

Lynette groaned, surfacing from her dreams. Someone lifted one of the many pelts on the bed from her face. Wind howled outside the tent. It brought a part of her dream to the foreground of her thoughts. What had she dreamt of?  

“Is that rain?” She asked groggily.  

“Yeah,” he replied. He. Lynette blinked hard, trying figure out who she was talking to. She looked at the guy standing before her. Nate Miller. Most just called him by his last name. Now that she thought about it, they almost all went by their last names. Huh. 

“Why's it so loud?” 

“Looks like a bad storm.” Miller proceeded to pull the rest of her covers off, exposing Lynette’s bare legs. He immediately threw the furs back over her. “Sorry about that.”  

“No, no. I forgot that Kori, uh, stripped me,” Lynette said looking around the tent for her pants.  

“Not to rush," Miller started, tucking the pelts around her, effectively making it hard for her to move, "but if you're not in the drop ship before Bellamy gets back, it'll be my ass." Lynette furrowed her brows. Sleep was still riding her, but she was clear enough to understand that Bellamy was not in camp. She opened her mouth to say something, but Miller grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder like a flimsy log.  

"Hey!" Lynette exclaimed. She struggled against him, wanting down. 

"Please don't make me drop you," begged Miller, trying to steady her. "I'm just trying to get you to the ship. 

"What about my pants?" questioned Lynette, trying to wriggle herself on to her own feet. "My boots?" Miller just shook his head and toted her out of the tent and into the rain. The rain was so sudden, that she jumped, causing Miller to nearly drop her. He grunted with the effort of keeping her on his shoulder, not saying anything to her as he jogged towards the ship. It was exceedingly uncomfortable, but the journey was short. Nate Miller set her on her feet and took a step back, letting her get her baring's.  

"Sorry about that." 

"It's fine." Lynette was just tired and didn't have anything more to say. Miller had saved her from having to move herself. She turned and took in the overly crowded ship. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep down there. She headed to the ladder and realized her dilemma. She wasn't wearing pants. She wasn't wearing anything outside of her tank top and underwear. She stared at the ladder briefly before casting a glance around the ship. No one seemed to be looking in her direction at the moment. She took in a deep breath. "Fuck it." She took the long, hazardously stitched together pelts from her body, throwing the blanket over her shoulder.  

Lynette climbed, not thinking about how her butt was on display for anyone who wanted a look at the moment. Nope. She was tired and bruised and her face stung from the new scratches on it. She just wanted to get to the top of the ship and go back to sleep. So that's what she did. She had half a thought as to the whereabouts of Bellamy, but she was too tired really. 

Lynette reached the top, her nest still present. She pulled herself through the hatch, closing it behind herself, and cuddled down in the conglomeration of furs and parachute. She closed her eyes and drifted to the sound of rain pelting the ship. 

 

_Lynette was sitting on her bed in the room she shared with her father. He was out at the moment, doing whatever work was being ask of him. He was a custodian, looking after things around the Ark. There was a knock. Lynette looked up to the large digital clock above the door and smiled. She knew who it was. She hopped off the top bunk and went to open the door. John Murphy stood in the doorway, smiling._  

_"You_ _gonna_ _invite me in, Lyn?" he asked with a smirk. Lynette smiled and rolled her eyes, stepping aside._  

_"Please, do join me, Mr. Murphy," she exaggerated, bowing with a sweep of her arm._  

_"Smartass." John stepped into the room and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her into his arms. She giggled and he smiled and he pulled her close, holding her like she was the last light in his life._  

_She could feel his arms change around her, but she wasn’t worried. Lynette knew_ _who_ _it was_ _. She could feel the change in strength. The shift of muscle beneath the skin. She wasn’t sure when she had grown so accustomed to Bellamy’s body, but she knew it when she felt it._ _He kissed the top of her head and stroked up her back. Lynette pulled away to look at him. She stared into his dark eyes and never felt safer. An echo of events ran through her and she found it astounding that maybe she had actual feelings for him. Deep and real. And raw._  

_Lynette grinned up at him, earning a smile from him in return. He leaned down to her, pressing his lips to hers and she melted in the feel of him. This was where she wanted to be, who she wanted to be with. There was nothing better than this moment, nothing that could shake her. She was happy. And he made her that way._  

_But it wasn't real..._  

 

The hatch to the upper most level flew open and Lynette startled awake. Her dreams crashed and broke like waves on the beach, leaving the faintest feelings behind. A guy whose name was beyond her came up the ladder. She opened her mouth to say something but what came up next had left her speechless. Bound, gagged, and beaten, a few guys managed to get the Grounder that had been holding Octavia captive, up the ladder. Miller eventually came up the ladder and he was the first to see her, not that she was hidden, the others were just busy. He looked at her like he wanted to say something, but he didn't he just moved over to where the unnamed Grounder was, helping secure him between two posts. 

"What's going on?" Lynette got to her feet, blanket wrapped securely around her body. She stepped around the hatch and moved to the Grounder. "Why is he here?" 

"We need intel." Lynette turned at the sound of Bellamy's voice. He crested the ladder and went to grab her arm. "You should get down." Lynette stepped away from him, shaking her head. Bellamy looked irritated at the movement, but Lynette didn't really know why. 

"I'm not going down that ladder." 

"And why not?" he demanded. Lynette cast her gaze back at the others. She could hear the crowd on the lower level.  _Nope._ She looked back at Bellamy and motioned him away from the others, before leaning in close to him. She gestured for him to bring his head down to her, enabling her to whisper in his ear. 

"I'm not wearing any pants." Bellamy snapped up straight looking down at her like she had lost her mind. "I was sleeping!" she hissed. "Miller woke me up and carried me in here. No one was really paying attention when I climbed up here earlier. But now that you've brought him," she pointed at the Grounder, "everyone will be looking when someone goes down there." Bellamy dragged his hand down his face. Lynette could tell he still didn't want her up there with them. "I'm not putting my ass on display again."  

"Just," Bellamy seemed to be grasping for words, his face looking ever so slightly flushed, "stay out of the way." 

"I can do that." Lynette tightened her hold on the furs around her and started scooping up the makings of her nest, relocating it as far from the others as the small room would allow. Bellamy watched as she moved for a moment before helping her. He stooped and grabbed up her parachute and furs. Once she was as far from the Grounder as she could get she started arranging her nest. She knew there would be no sleeping now, but at least she could be comfortable.  

Lynette had barely gotten seated when the Grounder woke. He pulled on his bindings immediately. Bellamy command that the restraints be made tighter as the Grounder struggled. Lynette pulled her knees to her chin and stared. She was not happy with this situation, but she did agree that more info was needed. Her only question was how were they going to get it. She had a feeling she knew how and she wasn't going to be happy about it... 

Octavia came up the ladder then, and the Grounder calmed slightly, focused on her. Bellamy's attention was drawn to his sister and he told to leave. She limped to her brother, shaking her head. 

"I told you, he was protecting me," she said. "You didn't have to do this." Lynette furrowed her brows thinking back on what she had observed in the cave where they had found her. The Grounder saw Lynette, knew she knew he was awake. He hadn't attacked her outright, but when Finn had touched the horn... If he wasn't a threat, why did he attack? 

"This isn't about you," Bellamy spoke with a calm tone. "I'm doing this for all of us." Lynette looked at the Grounders face. He was in a far worse state now than when they had left him. Octavia looked at the swarthy man, held prisoner now. 

"You did  _that_  for all of us?" Octavia was talking about the new injuries on the man. Anyone who had seen him before would know that a fight had occurred.  

"No," Bellamy shook his head. "I did that for Finn and Jasper and Diggs and Johnny and Roma." 

"It wasn't even him," Octavia said in a dismissive and slightly defensive tone. Lynette knew, from personal experience, that not all Grounders were bad. Orchid had protected her. Had reunited her with Bellamy and the group when she had become separated. Orchid had been the one leaving those beautiful roses for her to find. Maybe Octavia was right... but there would be no convincing Bellamy of that. Lynette was almost positive.  

"You don't know that!" Lynette was watching the exchange between siblings, as were the three other guys in the room. "We need to know what we're up against. How many there are and why they're killing us." Bellamy glared at the Grounder and Lynette could tell from that look that she didn't want to be up there. But until she got pants, she was trapped. She would not be on display for a bunch of people who already looked at her with such varied expressions. "And he's gonna tell us right now."  

Lynette was on her feet and across the room before she even realized what happened. Octavia grabbed her brother, trying to stop him, pleading with him. 

"Bellamy, no." Lynette stood between him and the Grounder. Octavia was surprised to her, just realizing that she had been in the room the entire time. Bellamy glared. He shrugged off his sister commanding that she be taken away while he grabbed at Lynette, taking both of her arms in his hands. Lynette just stared up at him, defiant, as Octavia struggled against the two guys trying to move her to the ladder.  

"Get off of me!" She slapped at the hands trying to guide her out and walked to the hatch on her own accord. She stopped at the ladder and looked at Bellamy's back. "I don't even think he speaks English. He won't understand you." Lynette blinked at that statement, trying not to let on as Bellamy still glared down at her. Orchid had spoken to her. She had understood. Octavia and two of guys went down the hatch. Lynette assumed it was to prevent others from coming up. 

"Oh, I think he will," Bellamy assured, looking up from Lynette to the Grounder behind her. Without another word to her, he scooped her up into his arms. She cried out, startled by the movement. Bellamy walked the short distance briskly before dumping her on to her nest. Her landing was none too graceful, a miracle keeping her covered. She glowered up at him incredulously. There was the briefest show of guilt across his face. Her face softened and she opened her mouth to say something to him, but he turned and headed back to the imprisoned Grounder. "Let's start with something simple. What's your name?" 

The Grounder said nothing. Lynette figured he wouldn't. If Octavia was right, then he truly did not understand the questions he was being asked. However, if Lynette was correct, then he was being obstinate and Lynette wanted to know why. She stood and moved to walk over the group, thinking that maybe he knew her. Maybe he was friends with Orchid? She had barely taken a few steps before Bellamy whirled on her. He met her half way across the room, ready to stop her. She held the furs tight to her body, slightly paranoid that she would be lifted again. Lynette shook her head ready for an argument. She went to sigh, but she screamed in alarm instead.  

The entire ship shook. Bellamy crashed into Lynette, taking them to the floor. He somehow managed to grab the back of her head and cradle it against his chest as they fell. Her hands flew back to try and catch them, but to no avail; they landed hard. The air was knocked out of her lungs, leaving her gasping. An angry tingling ran up her arms to her elbows. Bellamy's chest took up her view and she tried to tilt her head to breathe. Her hands swatted at his sides as he regained his senses. He groaned and pushed off of her, rolling to his side. Lynette sucked in as much air as she could, sitting up straight. The fur blanket settled around her, exposing her top half. She was still trying to get air back into her body when Bellamy ordered someone down the hatch to find out what happened. Lynette looked over at Bellamy, chest heaving. She noticed him glance down before looking away with a light flush. Confused, Lynette looked down at herself. Her tank top had been pulled a little too low and she was showing off much more cleavage than she felt comfortable with. She grabbed the furs and quickly wrapped them around her again.   

"What the hell was that?" barked Bellamy. He got to his feet and gave Lynette a once over. He offered her a hand up and she took it. He tried to pat her down to make sure she was okay. Lynette signaled that she was fine with a wave of her hands. What wasn't, however, was how one moment, this boy looked ready to throw her down the ladder and then the next he wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt. He confused her so much some days. "Are we under attack or not?" He moved to the hatch waiting for a response. A guy with dirty blonde hair, Drew, climbed up the ladder.  

"Storm damage. We're okay." It was a curt report, but Bellamy accepted it. Bellamy gave a stiff nod before moving back to the Grounder, leaving Lynette to return to her nest. She could tell by his face and demeanor that he was in no mood to hear what she had to say about this whole ordeal.  

"We're gonna try this one more time," Bellamy stepped close to the Grounder, "what's your name?" The Grounder stared at the wall behind Bellamy. "Where's your camp?" Nothing. "How many of you are there?" Still nothing. Lynette bit her lip.  _Just answer him. I know you can._ Though she wasn't actually sure if he could or not.  

"Hey," called Miller. Lynette looked to the younger boy and saw that he had been going through the Grounders bag. "Look at this." Lynette made her way over to Miller noticing the Grounder looked concerned. Whatever was in the bag, he didn't want them seeing. She knelt by Miller, tucking her legs underneath her so as not to flash the room. "What is all this stuff?" He had a small tin full of vials, some with liquids others with herbs. Lynette took the tin from his hands and inspected the contents.  

"Hell knows with these people," commented Bellamy, looking purposefully at the Grounder. Bellamy then returned to digging through the bag as Lynette got to her feet. She walked over to the Grounder while the boys dug around in his things. He looked at her and furrowed his brows. Lynette cocked her head to the left and wondered if he really didn't understand them. She reached a hand out to him before stopping herself. What if this Grounder wasn't like Orchid and was in fact as dangerous as Bellamy believed? Until she could be sure, she would be keeping her hands to herself.  

"Do you understand us?" she whispered softly, trying not to draw the attention of the others. The Grounder regarded her with a despondent brooding that made her think he did, but he said nothing to confirm or deny. He then cast his gaze back to the boys behind her and started to struggle. She whipped around to face them. Bellamy had a journal in his hands. He looked up and saw how close Lynette had gotten, a wash of anger cresting over his face. He took a breath before looking back at Miller.  

"I think we found something he doesn’t want us to see, Miller." Bellamy opened the journal and started flipping through the pages. Lynette made her way over and stood behind him peering down to see sketches. They were rather nice. Nice enough that even Bellamy commented on them. And then he flipped to a page that made Lynette close her eyes. It wasn't a bad picture, but she knew how he would react. It was a very lovely sketch Octavia. Much to her surprise, however, Bellamy did nothing but look over at the Grounder before turning to later pages in the journal.  

The next etching he stopped on was one of the camp. Lynette looked back to the Grounder, despair plain on her face. This was a bad sign. Especially with the page next to it having marks on it indicating the number of people, or at least that's what she would have thought they symbolized. What was worse was that some of the marks were crossed out. She reached down and took the book from Bellamy and began counting. The first two rows had eleven marks, but the third had only ten. She then counted that there were in fact only ten rows, she felt a pit in her stomach.  

"I'm guessing if you counted up all those marks," Bellamy looked up at her, "it would add up to one hundred and two." He paused as though waiting for her confirmation. Lynette nodded. The marks were emblematic of how many of them were there. He reached for the book and she handed it down to him. "Ten are crossed out." Bellamy got to his feet. "That's how many people we've lost." He took slow steps to the Grounder and Lynette crossed her arms. Bellamy was standing in front of the him now, the Grounder avoiding eye contact with anyone, resuming his stare at the far wall. "They've been watching us ever since we got here." 

Lynette walked up to Bellamy and reached for the book, he gave it up without looking away from the Grounder. She tucked the furs under her arms and started flipping through the pages. The sketches truly were of high quality. And so varied. Some were of animals, others of landscapes, others still of flowers and plants. She turned to a page that stopped her. There was a picture of a human-shaped thing, but there were no features on it. It was just a shaggy looking creature. She stepped slightly in front of Bellamy and pointed it out to him. He glanced at the Grounder. 

"What the hell is that thing?" queried Drew looking over Lynette's other shoulder. Lynette looked up at him in time to see his eyes shift from the book to her chest. Apparently, Bellamy saw it too and glared at Drew until he moved away from her. Bellamy glanced back down at the book before looking at the Grounder.  

"Friend of yours?" he asked sarcastically. Of course, he didn't answer. Lynette hadn't expected him to and she was fairly certain that Bellamy hadn't either. He sighed and turned a few pages while she held the book. In the back of her mind, Lynette could feel a familiar sensation with him this close to her. It was almost like she had been there before, but she knew that wasn't the case.  

Just then the hatch to the lower levels opened and Clarke came up, earning the attention of everyone in the room. Drew went over to the hatch and stood in her way, trying to look intimidating. Lynette rolled her eyes at the act.  

"Get the hell out of my way." It seemed Clarke didn't care for it either. Drew didn't back down until Bellamy spoke up, telling him to let her through. Clarke walked over to Bellamy and Lynette but stopped and stared at the Grounder, who regarded her with cold eyes. Clarke barely spared a glance to Lynette before glaring at Bellamy. "Well, if he didn't hate us before, he does now." Lynette bit her lip and walked away, honestly not wanting to be associated with the possible torture of a man. So far, it had just been questions and volume. No hitting, bleeding, or abuse. Aside, from what had been done before he had arrived at the dropship.  

"Who cares?" Bellamy responded, having pulled Clarke away from the Grounder. "How's Finn?" Lynette wanders back over at the question, wanting to know herself. Based on the amount of blood on Clarke's shirt, Lynette was worried about the answer. 

"Alive," Clarke answered dismissively. "His people will care." With a glance at the Grounder, Lynette could see Clarke winding up for a lecture. "How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for him?" Clarke had a point. She usually did. Lynette wasn't above recognizing sound reasoning. No, in fact, the primary reason she was not particularly fond of the blonde was her delivery. You can be right and sound of mind, but when you sound like a snobby bitch... Lynette was hard pressed to openly agree with her. 

"Relax, princess," Bellamy started. "No one saw us take him. He was chained up in that cave the entire time. And thanks to that storm, we didn't see a soul on the way back." As if to punctuate his statement about the storm, a loud thud, accompanied by a ship wide shudder, resounded throughout the room. Lynette felt a wash of fatigue sweep through her. She meandered back over to her nest and curled back up. Finn was alive and Bellamy was handling the Grounder well enough. Even though the ship was occasionally being hit with debris, she wondered if she might be able to go back to sleep. She found sleep tugging at her and thought it would claim her soon.  

"Clarke!" Raven's voice sounded from the levels below. Lynette was sitting upright and staring at the open hatch. "He's seizing!" Lynette scurried to the hatch as Clarke descended. Bellamy closed the hatch and looked to Lynette. She was scared, and she could feel the fear on her face.  

"She said he was okay..." Bellamy knelt beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and led her back to her nest. 

"He's gonna be fine," Bellamy assured. "Clarke managed to save Jasper after he took a spear to the chest, remember?" Lynette nodded. How could she forget? "I didn't think she could, but she did. She'll take care of Finn."  

"You're right..." Lynette murmured. She huddled on herself and Bellamy gave her a squeeze before getting to his feet.  

"No more distractions," Bellamy turned to Miller. "Block the hatch."  

"Bellamy," called Lynette softly. 

"Look, don't start. We need answers. I'd much rather you not be up here, but I know you can't leave right now. Please. I've heard enough." Lynette shook her head.  

"That's not what I wanted to say at all," she said with a soft smile. He cocked his head, surprise and confusion plain on his face. She held out her hands. "Give me the book. Maybe I can figure out something useful." Bellamy nodded in agreement, handing over the book with a smirk. 

Bellamy then turned to back to the Grounder. Whatever he was about to do was interrupted by a pounding on the hatch.  

"Hey!" It was Clarke. Bellamy nodded to Miller and he stooped to open it. Clarke came up the ladder with a dagger in hand and rage in her eyes. Octavia came up right behind her. Clarke walked right up to the Grounder holding the small knife in his face. Lynette glanced at the blonde before casting her eyes back to the book. She turned to a random page and found something surprising.  

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy's voice pulled Lynette's eyes off the page. No time had passed, but Clarke had said something and Lynette had missed it. 

"He poisoned the blade." Clarke's voice was barely above a whisper, rage seeping into every word. "All this time he knew Finn was gonna die no matter what we did." Lynette stood, furs be damned, pants be damned. "What is it?" Clarke was yelling now. "Is there an antidote?"  

"Clarke, he doesn't understand you," Octavia said somberly. Lynette cast her eyes back to the page in the book. It was her rose. Orchid's rose.  

"I think he does," she whispered. The whole room looked to Lynette and Bellamy's eyes ran down her body. Lynette didn't notice. She stepped close to the Grounder, standing shoulder with Clarke. Lynette held the book to the Grounder's face. "Do you know where these come from?" The Grounder just looked at the sketched rose. "I do." He looked at her then. "I know. And I think you understand what I'm saying. Help us, and I'll see to it, that you get better treatment." 

"Lyn—" 

"Quiet," Lynette cut Bellamy off before he could start. "Help us save him." The Grounder looked at her, and for a moment, Lynette thought he might actually help, but then he just cast his gaze back at the wall. The room was quiet for a breath and Lynette resisted smacking the man in front of her. It would do no good, so she refrained. Instead, she adjusted her tank top and sat back down in the center of her nest. Lynette was in a state of done. Enough to not even register that Drew had been staring at her ass the entire time she had been standing up.  

"Vials." Bellamy broke the silence and walked over to her. She had the vials they had found earlier. She grabbed the tin from a fold in the nest and handed them to him, getting to her feet again. "It's gotta be here."  

"You'd have to be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote," said Clarke. She tossed the dagger to the floor away from people and began to look at the different vials. Lynette peered at the vials as well, having no idea what she was looking for. She glanced at Clarkes face. The blonde was scowling at the vials and fiddling with each one. Lynette was almost positive she didn't know what she was looking at either... "Which one?" Clarke looked back at the Grounder. His face was as impassive as it could get.  

"Answer the question!" commanded Bellamy. The Grounder said nothing.  

"Show us. Please," begged Octavia.  

"Please," echoed Lynette. 

"Which one?" asked Clarke again. "Our friend is dying down there and you can stop that." The Grounder said nothing. He would not help. Willingly. 

Clarke looked at Bellamy pleadingly. He then looked at Lynette. Lynette looked to the floor before meeting his eyes again. She rolled her bottom lip between her teeth and peeked over at the Grounder. Bellamy pulled his hand down his face before wiping at his nose. Lynette saw defeat on his face with the realization of what he was about to do. Lynette closed her eyes, brow furrowed into an angry line of stress. This was going to be painful. 

"I'll get him to talk," Bellamy said with a hesitant nod. He didn't want to do this and Lynette could see it on his face. But he would. He stepped in front of the Grounder. He pulled back and Octavia grabbed his arm.  

"Bellamy, no, please!" 

"He wants Finn to die!" Bellamy snapped. Lynette felt a cold steel slide over her heart. "Why can't you see that?" This was going to happen. And she was going to watch. This was for Finn. She didn't want to condone it, but in this instance... She would not look away. Bellamy looked back at Clarke. "Do you want him to live or not?" Clarke did not answer. Her face was a mask of pain and fear.  

"Clarke, you even said it yourself," started Octavia, "this is not who we are!" The younger girl looked at Lynette. The look on Lynette's face was one of a cold stone wall. Finding no solace in her, Octavia looked back to Clarke. "He was protecting me. He saved my life." 

"We're talking about Finn's life," spoke Bellamy. Octavia shot him a dirty look but it faltered.  

"He did this, Octavia," insisted Lynette. "He may have saved you, but right now, he's killing Finn." Lynette let out a breath and scratched at her right eyebrow. It was at that moment that she realized she was standing in front of a room full of people in a tank top and underwear. She blinked at the situation she was in and moved over to her pile of furs, stooping to grab one and wrap it around herself. "He stabbed Finn. He poisoned him. Knowingly. You say he doesn't understand, and you could be right, but I think he does." Lynette pushed her hair back and looked at the Grounder. He was looking at her, too. "And that means, he is purposefully, denying us aide. He might not let you die, but he'd let the rest of us go, no problem." Lynette was standing in front of the Grounder again and he regarded her coolly. "So, I'm sorry, but this isn't about you anymore, Octavia." 

"Do it." Lynette looked back at the sound of Clarke's voice. She had never seen her look so cold. Octavia stared at the blonde in disbelief. Bellamy moved behind Lynette, taking her by the hips and moving her away from the Grounder. When she was a safe distance, he moved to one of the seats attached to the walls. Octavia begged for the Grounder to just tell them which was the antidote and Miller and Drew held her back. Bellamy unfasted one of the security straps from the seat and began wrapping it around his fist. Lynette took in a shaking breath and looked at the Grounder.  

"I want to say I'm sorry for what's about to happen," the Grounder was looking at her again. Lynette paused and thought about what was going to happen. She wasn't looking forward to it, but he had given them no choice. Looking at him and knowing that he was willing to let Finn die wiped the regret out of her mind. She found herself in that dark place she had gone to when she was on the Ark. That cold empty place in her mind that had enable her to get through being used by the guards like she was some toy. In that place she found the truth. "But I'm not."  

The Grounder looked Lynette dead in the eye and she held his glare. She could almost feel the light leaving her eyes. He brought this on himself. If he had just told them, this would not have to happen. Her face was blank and her green hazel eyes were hollow. She was ready.  

"You're gonna show us the antidote, or you're gonna wish you had." Bellamy cut the Grounder's shirt off. Had she not been about to witness the marring of his body, she might have admired the physique. But this was not the time for that. He was covered in tattoos. They were all black and they looked like tribal marking she had seen in her textbooks. Bellamy made eye contact with Clarke. She managed to look both frigid and somber at the same time. He then looked at Lynette. Her expression was empty, but she nodded for him to begin.  

"Bellamy, no. Please," Octavia begged in vain. Without breaking eye contact from Lynette, he swung. The thick seat buckle lashed out, hitting the Grounder in the ribs with a meaty thud. He grunted in pain. Lynette flinched, but kept Bellamy's eyes. She would not look away. She would not leave him alone in this. He breathed, nodding slightly and looked at the Grounder.  

The Grounder had double over as much as the restraints would allow. Bellamy glanced back at Clarke. The blonde looked appalled and turned from the scene.  

"Again," demanded Lynette. She had to remind herself what was at stake. Unfortunately, there was no time for moral weakness. The longer this took, the more likely Finn would die. Bellamy locked eyes with her and found only resolve. He turned to the Grounder and swung again. The buckle connected with his face. Clarke moved, pushing lightly at Bellamy and kneeling in front of their prisoner. Lynette moved over to Bellamy. Taking his face in her hands. There was a ghost of guilt in his eyes, but he was certain in what he was doing.  

"Please," Clarke had strewn the contents of the tin between her the Grounder. "which one's the antidote?"  

"Just tell them," called Octavia. Nothing. Bellamy scooted Lynette back gently before placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder. She relented and got to her feet, stepping away from the pair. Bellamy swung. The buckle bludgeoned the Grounders body. His skin reddened and darkened in angry blotches. The Grounder said nothing, grunting as Bellamy whipped the buckle into him. The buckled caught him in the face again and a spray of blood flew from his mouth. Octavia screamed for Bellamy to stop. 

"Clarke!" called Raven from bellow. "He's getting worse!"  

"We're running out of time," she responded to no one in particular. Bellamy was winded from his efforts and leaned on Lynette as Clarke asked again which vial contained the antidote. "Which one is it?" Lynette swept Bellamy's hair out his face as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder. "If you tell us, they'll stop. Please!" Bellamy peered back at the Grounder. "Tell us which one of these is the antidote and they'll stop this." Lynette knew Clarke was referring to her as well. Anytime Bellamy paused even in the slightest, she would command him to go again.  _They_ were the ones doing this. The Grounder regained his composure, straightening his back to his full height and simply looked down on Clarke. She groaned in distress and moved to stand by the hatch.  

"If that doesn't work," Bellamy threw the buckle to the floor and moved to pick up would looked to be a makeshift spike, "maybe this will." He looked at Clarke. "You don't have to be here for this." 

"I'm not leaving until I get that antidote." She was resolute. Bellamy moved on the Grounder. 

"Wait!" Bellamy looked at Lynette. "Give it to me." He was taken aback by her sudden demand. "You are not doing this alone. This is  **not**  solely on you." She held her hand out to Bellamy. "Give me the spike."  

"Lynette," he shook his head. "You don't have to do this."  

"I know," she stepped up to Bellamy, standing between him and the Grounder. Without giving him room to say anything else, she wrenched the spike from him, dropped the furs as she turned, grabbed the Grounders wrist, and drove the spike through the palm of his hand. There was no scream. He trembled in his pain, silent. Lynette looked him dead in the face. "I don't want to do this again." Lynette took in the outline of his profile, almost studying him. "Please." He turned, so slow, to look at her. "Will you tell us?" 

"What's taking so long?" Raven came up the ladder. Lynette continued her staring match with the Grounder. "He stopped breathing." 

"What?" Clarke's voice. 

"He started again but next time he might not." 

"He won't tell us anything," Clarke stated, irritation thick in her voice.  

"Want to bet?" Both Lynette and the Grounder regarded Raven. With a hand on her waist, Bellamy moved Lynette back from the Grounder as Raven ripped a pair of thick wires from the wall behind him.  

"What are you doing?" questioned Bellamy. Raven touched the frayed wires together and the crackle of electricity filled the air. Lynette felt her eyes go wide and took a step back, almost bumping the hatch door, but Drew stopped her, his hands lingering on her.  

"Showing him something new," Raven answered, seemingly happy the wires were live. The Grounder grunted and tried to get away from her, but the restraints left him with little slack. Raven touched the wires together, letting the buzz and trill sound, sending sparks out. For the first time, the Grounder looked scared. Raven jammed both wires against his flesh. The lights flickered and he screamed. Lynette tensed and reached for Bellamy, but found herself unable to get very far. Drew had clutched her to him. "Which one is it?" The Grounder cried out in agony and fear. His breathing was fast and he pulled hard on his restraints, trying to escape Raven. Lynette swatted at Drew's hands, stepping closer to the Grounder. 

"Tell us!" Lynette commanded. 

"Come on!" raged Raven. The Grounder looked around, almost like he was searching for help. Raven hit him with the wires again. Lynette bit into her knuckle to silence her own discomfort. This was not at all what she had tried to prepare herself for. She just stuck a spike into another human being's hand with no emotion in her, but watching someone get electrocuted was almost too much. It  _was_  too much. She thought she was going to be sick, but she held on. "He's all I have!" Raven wasn't crying, but her face contorted like she was about to.  

"No more!" Octavia was standing in the middle of the room, brandishing the dagger.  

"He's letting Finn die!" Screamed Raven, ready to shock him again. No one said anything, all eyes on Octavia, waiting for her to say something to justify stopping now. They had come this far. It was obvious that Raven would stop at nothing to save Finn. And most knew that Bellamy would do anything, fight anyone, for his sister. So why should they stop now?  

Octavia sliced into her arm with the dagger. The poisoned dagger. Bellamy rushed to his sister. 

"He won't let me die." Octavia dropped to her knees in front of the vials and the Grounder. Lynette looked from Octavia to him and noted that he was, in fact, more engaged with her, than he had been outside of being afraid of Raven. Octavia brushed her brother off and began pointing at the different vials, asking which one. Lynette watched as the Grounder motioned to one side. Octavia followed his silent instruction and grabbed one, holding it up to him. "This one?" The Grounder nodded.  

Octavia immediately handed the vial, full of a thin yellow liquid to Clarke. She grabbed the vial with a hasty thanks before she and Raven descended the ladder. Lynette grabbed at Bellamy's shirt. He was still in a shock at what he had just seen. Lynette took his shirt in both hands and pulled, ripping a long line of cloth. That seemed to snap him out of his reverie and she knelt beside Octavia. She took the dark fabric and dabbed lightly at her wound, clearing some of the blood running own her arm. She then wrapped it tightly around the younger girl's arm, trying to staunch the bleeding. Lynette said nothing as she worked. When Bellamy tried to help her to her feet, Octavia jerked away from her brother, instead choosing to remain on the floor. Bellamy alternately helped Lynette up.  

Lynette moved away from the siblings and the Grounder and paced over to the far wall. She had been right. The Grounder would save Octavia, but to Hell with the rest of them. She was shaking. She had just watched, and participated in, the torturing of a bound man. The answer had been right in front of them. She had even said it out loud. She felt a hand on her shoulders and turned.  

It was Drew. Without a second thought, she decked him in the face. His body rocked back and he hit the ground on his butt. He held the side of his face where her fist had connected and looked at her like she had sprouted a second head. Lynette had the attention of everyone in the room. Bellamy, Octavia, Miller, and even the Grounder.  

"You keep your hands off me," her voice trembled with a seething rage she hadn't felt since the Ark. Bellamy looked from her to Drew, who was still sitting at her feet. "In this fucked up situation, you have been  **awful** handsy with me. I get it." She paused, taking a threatening step towards Drew. The look on her face was one of murder. Drew scuttled back. "I'm not necessarily dressed right now. But I just shoved a spike through someone's hand." Another step. Drew backed into Bellamy. When he looked up at the older man, he found a glare to match Lynette's. "Do you really want to mess with me?" 

"N-n-no. I..." Drew was stuttering. Lynette knelt down beside him and she could feel the crazy in her eyes as she glowered at him, head tilted sharply to the right. "I'm sorry." Bellamy reached down and grabbed Drew by his collar, hoisting him to his feet. 

"Get out." He shoved the younger man to the hatch. He stumbled, but kept his feet beneath him. He scuttled down the ladder with a look of fear on his face.  

Lynette was still shaking as she got to her feet. She was so mad. Not at Drew. Not completely. No, she was mad that she hadn't thought about cutting Octavia. Of course, Bellamy would have been against it. It may not have even worked, but it might have saved them having to torture the man. She wanted to regret it. She really did. But she didn't. She did what had to be done. Even if she had thought about cutting Octavia, what if he was sound to let her die, too? Very easily, Octavia could have been just another victim.  

A fur was draped over her shoulders. Lynette looked up to see Bellamy, hands still on her. She had just throttled Drew for doing damn near the same thing. So why was she okay with Bellamy?  

~~_He_~~ _leaned down to her, pressing_ ~~ _his lips_~~ _into hers and she melted in the feel of_ _ ~~him~~. _ _This was_ ~~ _where_~~ _she ~~wanted~~ to be, _ _ ~~who~~ she_ _wanted ~~to be with~~._  

A faint memory came back to her. It was still fuzzy, but it felt warm and nice. She looked up at Bellamy and tried to picture him in her dream. It wasn't too hard, felt right even, but she wasn't sure. He smiled meekly at her.  

"You're not gonna punch me, too, are you?" Bellamy asked. Lynette sighed. She wrapped the furs more securely around her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  

"No. I suppose not." Lynette looked over at the Grounder and Octavia. She was stilling sitting at his feet. Lynette frowned and eyed his right hand. "We need to get that spike out of him." Bellamy looked at the Grounder with a frown of his own. 

"Yeah, I guess." Lynette moved to step around him, but he put an arm around her, stopping her. "Thank you." Lynette looked at him questioningly. "For not letting me carry this alone." Lynette gave a weak smile. 

"Just don't make a habit of me skewering people." Lynette grimaced at her own words.  

"I'm being serious." 

"I know. I'm just kind of worn out." Bellamy placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into him, nearly burying her face into his chest. Lynette felt her heart flutter. 

"I'm sure." Lynette felt Bellamy press a kiss to the top of her head. As Bellamy pulled back, Clarke came up the ladder.  

"I've administered the antidote. Now we wait." Clarke tried to smile, but it was strained and her face was wet.  _Had she been crying?_  

"Let's get him cleaned up," Lynette said, looking at Clarke as she moved around Bellamy. Lynette handed him the fur blanket as she passed him. She was going to need both hands to tend the Grounder. Drew was gone so she wasn't worried about anyone leering at her. Miller was gay. Octavia and Clarke both had only expressed interest in men. She wasn't worried about the Grounder as he seemed to only have eyes for Octavia. And for some reason, she didn't really mind if Bellamy looked at her. She kind of wanted him to, actually.  

Octavia was on her feet now, ready to help, but not talking to anyone, not even looking at her brother, who was in the process of heading down the ladder. Lynette stepped up to the Gounder on his right side. She glanced at the spike before looking back up at him. Clarke had brought up clean water and bandages and was trying to tend to Octavia, who was more curious about what Lynette was doing. Clarke was standing by, with a wet cloth, ready to clean his wound. Lynette placed a hand on his wrist, and his breathing picked up.  

"I'm going to pull this out now," Lynette said softly. The Grounder watched and she eased the spike out of his hand. It made a wet sucking noise as she pulled. She was steady, trying not to pull too fast and possibly injure him more, but not too slow so as not to prolong his pain. He stared her down the entire time. Once the spike was free Clarke moved in to clean the hole in his hand. Instead of just allowing her to do so, He balled his hand into a loose fist and tried to keep it away from her. Clarke tried to reason with him, but he would not relinquish his hand to her. Lynette just stood and stared. Upon request, Clarke gave the cloth to Octavia. When she tried to clean him, there was no resistance.  

"I never wanted him to get hurt, Octavia," lamented Clarke. Lynette grabbed another cloth and soaked it in the water. "You have to know that." Lynette wrung the water from the cloth. "I just wanted to save Finn." 

"Well you didn't," Lynette said brusquely, pushing by her.  

"That's right," added Octavia. "I did. But whatever you want to tell yourself to feel better." Clarke looked away from Octavia, making brief eye contact with Lynette before leaving.  

Lynette knew she had no room to judge Clarke in this instance, but it irked her to hear that she thought  _she_  had saved Finn. Clarke had done nothing. Well, yes, she had pulled the dagger from Finn's body, but when it came to getting the antidote, she had done nothing. Bellamy beat the Grounder with a seat buckle. Lynette had run a spike through his hand. Raven electrocuted him. All of that, and Clarke had done nothing. In the end, it was Octavia. No one got to take credit for that, but her.  

"May I?" Lynette held up the cloth in her hands and gestured toward the Grounder.  

"Why?" Octavia was short with her. Lynette cast a glance at Miller, who on the other side of the room, seemingly dozing, before answering. 

"That rose in your book," she said softly, addressing the Grounder. He looked at her. "I said before I know where they come from." The Grounder regarded her a little more intently, while Octavia starred her down. "Orchid." The name meant something to the Grounder. "I've met her." Lynette looked at Octavia. "She saved me. She  _spoke_  to me." Octavia's eyes went wide and she looked back up at the Grounder.  

"Can you?" 

"I don't know, obviously, if every Grounder can understand us. But there's something in his face that makes me think he can." Lynette was studying his face again as she started to dab the cloth along his forehead. He didn't fight her, just stared at her. "Which is why I went as far as I did." Octavia scoffed. 

"So, you stabbed him on a hunch?" 

"Yes. If I turn out to be wrong, and he doesn't understand us, then I apologize." She looked directly at the Grounder as she said it. "However, if I'm not wrong, and he does, then I stand by my actions." Lynette looked at Octavia, that same blank face from earlier sliding back over her features. "If it wasn't for you, he would have let Finn die." Octavia looked away briefly. "So, thank you, Octavia." Octavia looked at Lynette, bewilderment clear on her face. "I would have hated to have seen what would have come next had he died." 

Silence fell between them and Lynette managed to clear a decent amount of blood from his face before needing to rinse the cloth. As she soaked the bloody fabric, she heard Octavia apologize for everything he had been through.  

"Thank you." Lynette froze in her actions. She didn't move, head turned down, staring into the red water. The Grounder had spoken.  

"Hey." Miller had heard too. "He just say something?" Octavia hesitated slightly. 

"No," said Lynette. Miller looked at her. Octavia cast a sly glance at her as well. Miller shrugged and changed the subject as Lynette wrung the cloth out again, readying it. 

"You know your brother doesn't want you up here, Octavia," he said. Octavia simply rolled her eyes in response. "Let's go." For once, Octavia didn't put up a fight. She just left. Leaving Miller and Lynette with the Grounder. Miller looked at her. "You sure he didn't say anything?" 

"Positive." Miller nodded and went back to his seat, leaving Lynette to clean up the Grounder.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta brought to my attention that one scene felt odd to her. Where Bellamy moves Lynette by her hips. In my personal experience, when I am moving around or need to move someone, I usually do so with a hand on their hips. It means nothing to me outside of silently alluding to the need for you to move. Though I will say now, that I intend for that hip touch be a bigger deal in later chapters than it is now. 
> 
> Speaking of my Beta! 
> 
> As always, please thank her loveliness, GeistAdamant, for pouring through this uncomfortable monstrosity.


End file.
